Happiness or Not
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY! CHP. 1 AND 2 REVISED! AU. Four couples. One very, very long vacation. All sorts of chaos and mishaps ensues. And anything that the crazy author thinks of! Pairs: InuKag, MirSan, KogAya, and SessRin.
1. Assassins and Mercenaries

**A/N: This is just so that you could know the group better like their age, appearance, history etc. PLEASE READ or sometimes you'll get confused. **

_Assassins/Mercenaries_

**_Inuyasha Takahashi- _**Inuyasha is a 19 year old mercenary that also works as an assassin for Naraku. He's the best next to his brother Sesshomaru and the youngest of them along with another friend of his. Inuyasha is Kagome's fiancè and is also Miroku and Kouga's best friend. Inuyasha's parents were also murdered by Naraku, very unknown to him, and was also taken in by him and made into what he is today. Because he is a hanyou, Inuyasha has lived a childhood of teasings and violence. Son of the former Dog Demon General InuTaisho Takahashi and the great miko of times Izayoi Takahashi. He has long silver hair (longer than Kagome's), golden amber eyes, and a really bad temper on his worst days...which is everyday. Codename: Silver

**_Kagome Higurashi-_** Kagome is a human 19 year old assassin. Her parents were killed by Naraku, unknown to her of course, leaving her an orphan at the age of 8. Naraku took her in and made her into what she is today, more or less by force since she was still young. Kagome is Inuyasha's fiancèe and is best friends with primarily Sango, but then Sesshoumaru's mate Rin. Codename: Miko. She has long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a sweet smile able to get her ways.

**_Miroku Shirou-_** Miroku is a human 20 year old mercenary that also works as an assassin. He is Inuyasha's former partner and best friend. Miroku also lost his parents to Naraku and made into what he is today by him. Miroku is very lecherous and is Sango's fiancè. Has short black hair that is always tied into a small ponytail, violet eyes, and likes to blow things up for fun. Sometimes works as an assassin with Inuyasha. Codename: Lecher.

**_Sango Kasumi- _**Sango is a human 19 year old assassin. Same thing happened to her parents like the rest and was made into an assassin like the rest. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and likes to hit Miroku when he acts anywhere near lecherously. Her demon exterminator heritage comes in handy in hand to hand combat. Codename: Slayer. Is best friends with Kagome and is Miroku's fiancèe.

**_Sesshomaru Takahashi-_** Sesshoumaru is a 26 year old former mercenary/assassin but is still considered part of the group now lead by his brother when he retired. He is Rin's mate. He is also half brothers with Inuyasha but they dont get along very well (soon they will). Is the heir to his father's throne as leader of the dog demon tribe back in Japan. Sesshomaru has long silver hair (way longer than Inuyasha), honey amber eyes, and is most of the times a person that demands respect from people except from Rin. Very serious guy and way too calm and cold. He is a full dog demon. Codename: Lord, or as Inuyasha prefers, Lord Frosbite Ass.

**_Rin Monou-_** Rin is 19 years old. She lost her parents too and is Sesshomaru's mate. Rin works for Naraku as his computer genious. She assigns the jobs and their personal information and locations but is an assassin too, just not as often as the others. She also knows what Naraku wants people to do. Rin a human but is very talented with the spear, specifically her oversized energy spear, and no one dares to make her angry because of it. Rin has waist length black hair and cinamon colored eyes. Codename: Sunshine.

**_Koga Arashi-_** Koga is 20 years old assassin/mercenary. He also lost his parents to Naraku like the rest. He is best friends with Inuyasha as if they were like brothers, even though they act like they dont get along...most of the time. Koga moved away when he was 7, leaving a sad Inuyasha behind in their old neighborhood. Right after he left, Inuyasha's and his parents were killed. He is mates with Ayame. Koga has long black hair like Kagome's length, bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and has super speed. . He is a full wolf demon and the wolf prince of the Forest Wold Tribe. Codename: Tornado.

**_Ayame Oyasumi-_** Ayame is 19 years old. She also lost her parents to Naraku. She is mates with Koga but they are not married yet like Rin and Sesshoumaru. She is an assassin, and usually works with Rin when the girl has a job. Ayame has reddish- brownish hair, emerald eyes, and is very clever. She is a full demon and the wolf princess of the White Moutain Wolf Tribe. Codename: Red.

**_Naraku Himamaya-_** Naraku is everyone's boss. He is disliked by many so he just kills them. The eight friends are his best assassins or mercenaries among his many others. Naraku has long black greasy hair but not as long as Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's, piercing red eyes with beady white pupils, and always has an evil glint in them. Just adds to his name, the Murderer From Hell.

Everyone works for Naraku by force since they were more or less raised that way. They all want to kill him but cant because of their own personal threats given to them. The eight are all freinds, and live, or will live together in Inuyasha's huge mansion in the United States, their second home. Their first is back in Japan.

They friends wished to get formally married and if they have their way they will. And even if the group hate Naraku, they cant help but to enjoy their jobs...sometimes. Not all of them are rich, the only ones are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but of course since they are the sons of InuTaisho they inherited his money.

Kagome was a priestess and has priestess powers, Inuyasha has his demon and some male miko abilities passed on from full demon father and full human miko mother, Miroku has spiritual powers past on from his family, Sango's family was of demon slayers, and Naraku is a full spider demon.

**A/N: Ok read on to next chappie! WOOT REVISED! **


	2. Tiresome Work

**A/N: Hey there! I was reading this story over and I noticed the oh so horrible mistakes on it so I'm just going to fix them up! And that means having to put the story on hold. I'm changing a whole lot of concepts so I'll be very busy with this one. And I promise the wait will be worth while, but for now enjoy this rewrritten chapter!**

**Happiness or Not**

Finally, after a long day of bloody work, four friends arrived home and plopped down in the living room. They were so incredibly tired that it were as if they were paralyzed from how stiff and sore their bodies were. Well, it wasn't like traveling all over Italy to find some damn congressman wouldn't put them this way. Everyone was surprised that they hadn't keeled over already.

The four friends: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, four assassins just living out their young lives. Why were they assassins? They were more or less forced into it. There was no fighting back.

But enough of that grueling topic and back to the matter at hand. Yes, they were so tired. And Inuyasha was angry. One angry hanyou wasn't the way to go. Yet the way his ears were twitching furiously, the angry glint in his molten gaze, it was enough to drive his fiancèe, Kagome, crazy with the want to...rub them. It was an addiction, an addicition Inuyasha knew too well.

"Damn it all...damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha growled vehemously, Miroku and Sango sighing in annoyance. Kagome didn't show any signs of annoyance like she should have for she was still entranced by the way his silver furry, velvety ears were twitching.

Hmm, maybe she had an idea...

"Inuyasha...can I _please_ rub your ears? I promise you wont regret it..." Kagome asked. He had to say yes. It was_ his _fault for making his ears twitch like that! He _knew_ how much she loved his ears, she had implied it ever since they had met! When his ears twitched like that, it was _so_ tempting to touch...

Inuyasha growled at Kagome's question and crossed his arms. He was so agitated that it was hard to say no. He needed her touch, and he needed an ear rub. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he said yes just this once...

"Keh, whatever. Just this once alright, wench." Kagome squealed happily and stood up to do a small victory dance. Inuyasha stared at her as if she had a loaf of talking bread on her shoulders. Yup, that freaky.

Kagome soon stopped and cleared her throat before Inuyasha snickered, shaking his head at her in something akin to pity. The dark haired miko smiled and quickly went over to where Inuyasha was seated on the couch, her hands swiftly latching onto his ears like leeches. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but then had a dreamy look on his eyes as he started growling affectionately.

Neither of them noticed that the other two had left the living room...

**-XxX-**

"So much for the rich mercenaries and assassins, we have no food!" Sango yelled, feeling a little more than angry. Ok, they had been gone for three days, with only eating a few snacks on the way, and they lived with a very hungry and grumpy hanyou. What was going to happen next after that picture?

"Now, now Sango, it isn't the end of the world. You still have me to eat?" Miroku smiled lecherously, making his own fiancèe narrow her eyes at him.

"Dont start lecher."

"I wasn't starting anything, except-"

"Dont finish that sentence!" Miroku shook his head, wondering why everyone thought so ill of him. Sango eyed him suspisciously before looking to see if there was some food hidden in the cabinets.

From the living room, Kagome and Inuyasha heard a faint slap and a yell. Looks like Miroku's at it again. Sango then stormed into the living room, looking pretty red in the face, and Miroku walked in after her, a very pink hand print on his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and stopped their earlier actions.

"Ahem, yeah...we have no food what so ever." Miroku informed, clearing his throat and stepping away from Inuyasha who looked like he was about to explode.

"Guys, let's just go out for food. We're not that tired to go out, right?" suggested Kagome, before Inuyasha could actually explode. If he did, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Then they would end up having yet another fight.

The others thought about it and agreed with her. Kagome smiled and stated that she was going to go get clean. Three days without showering and wearing the same clothes is...yuck. Now it was only Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in the living room.

"Kagome's right. I'm leaving too. And dont get any ideas, lech." Inuyasha said, turning around to warn Miroku. The dark haired man shook his head and crossed his heart.

"Why do you all have such ill thoughts of me!"

"Keh, what's there not to have about you." The hanyou replied before running up the steps towards his and Kagome's room. Miroku sighed and turned to Sango with a perverted grin.

"Well, Sango my one and only love, we should follow in their footsteps and take a long bath!"

"Sure Miroku. But I go in first and you could go in second."

"That's not what I had in mind..."

"Too bad." Sango smiled victoriously and went up the steps towards their room. Miroku sighed yet again and grudgingly went up the stairs after his fiancèe.

**-XxX-**

Once Inuyasha arrived to their room, he sniffed Kagome out and noticed that she was in the closet. Their room looked like it were a condo. When someone stepped into the room, the first thing they would see is something akin to a living room, set up with couches and a plasma LCD TV. Then there was a small path leading to the actual bedroom, set up with a king sized bed with red silk sheets and a cream colored carpet.

Inuyasha headed into their walk in closet that was as bigger as an average sized room, and saw Kagome on her side of it. She was shaking her head at various pieces of clothing, throwing them into a pile. That pile almost reached his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear. AHA!" Inuyasha raised an eye brow at his fiancèe's outburst, and lifted it even higher when she turned to him with a bright smile.

"I'm wearing this today! You like?"

The hanyou was at loss for what to say without offending Kagome. "Uhh...sure..."

It was enough to satisfy the raven haired miko who turned back to her side to look for matching shoes. The clothes she had held up to Inuyasha's face were a pink striped polo shirt and light blue capris. Simple and cute was her style.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over to his side of the closet to see a small pile of clothing set out for him. He went over to it and saw a black shirt that said Got Punk? in white letters and dark blue jeans. He wondered about it and stated it out loud.

"What are these clothes doing here?"

"I took the liberty of picking out your clothes! Do you like them?" Inuyasha nodded without turning around, silently brooding about since when did he need someone picking out his clothing for him. He rolled his eyes and decided to look for matching shoes.

"Since when did I have this shirt?"

"I dont know. Naraku has been working us so hard that I dont know where we even live anymore! Gods, the wedding's soon and I hope we get time to prepare for it." Kagome responded, placing a pair of pink and white g-unit sneakers next to her clothes.

Inuyasha growled at the name of Naraku, and agreed with Kagome. Their wedding was soon and they deserved a vacation for it. A **long** vacation.

"Keh, I wish I could kill the bastard but dont worry yourself over it. Let's just savor the time we have with our friends before we have more jobs to go to." Inuyasha said, picking up a pair of black and white All Star Converses and putting them next to his pile of clothing. He heard Kagome sigh and mentally invisioned her nodding.

"There, now we could take a bath." Kagome said turning around to face her fiancè. Inuyasha also turned around and smirked.

"That's what I came here for in the first place. Let's go, wench." Kagome shook her head at the ever so wonderful nickname he had given her but still followed him to their also huge bathroom. That bathroom had everything, including a jacuzzi, a shower, and a regular bath tub. The bathroom was also decorated with red marble and platinum essentials.

Inuyasha busied himself in readying the jacusszi while Kagome gathered the other necissities. Once everything was ready, the two stripped, rather heatedly, and got into the jacuzzi together.

**-XxX-**

Inuyasha and Kagome were currently involved in an intamite moment. They were kissing passionately, exploring each other while taking their time to do so. They showed each other just how much love they could express and every thing around them melted into one color. Red. Red for love. Red for passion. A passion that will never cease between those two.

Too bad that a far away sound brought them out of their little passion dimension. And it turned out to be Inuyasha's cell phone ringing To The End by My Chemical Romance, and Inuyasha's cell phone ringing meant more work. What a bummer.

Inuyasha broke apart from his fiancèe and stormed over to where his clothes were scattered on the floor. He reached over to his black pant's pocket and pulled his i870 nextel phone, flipping it open angrily without so much as a look at the call ID.

"What the **fuck **is it! And it better be good or **else**!"

"Jeez, clam down will ya! It's me, the oh so lovable mate of your brother's! I'm just calling to tell you that you and Kagome have a job tonight. Target: the famous porn star that hit on you once, Abi. Have fun!" And the person hang up before Inuyasha could respond or lash out.

The hanyou refrained from slamming his phone on the floor and turned around to face Kagome who had dunked under the water for old time sakes. When she resurfaced, she blushed at the sight of Inuyasha in all his glory and immediately turned around. Inuyasha noticed and looked down to see the problem. Also blushing a pretty in pink, he picked up his clothing and did his best to cover himself up.

"We have another job to night. We have to kill that bitch Abi. It'll be fun atleast." He was so embharrased that he had quickly fled the bathroom away from Kagome. The miko giggled at her hanyou's antics and thought about how much he had changed since the first day they met. And that was ten years ago.

"Oh well, no point in wondering about the past. We have to hurry if we want to rest before killing Abi. Hmmm...Abi...I'll have a lot of fun on my revenge for hitting on my Inuyasha." Kagome laughed to herself but abruptly stopped to wonder when she had turned into such a vengful killer. Right, that came from her being a _real_ assassin.

**-XxX-**

Inuyasha and Kagome put on their clothes and shoes, still blushing pretty in pink. When they were done, Kagome got her purse and Inuyasha his wallet, and they proceded to go outside their bedroom to wait for Sango and Miroku. The two couples met up with each other at the same time and walked down the stairs together.

"So...who's car are we taking?" Kagome asked once they all arrived at their indoor parking lot. Rows of cars met their eyes, one row was Inuyasha's, another Kagome's, and so forth...

"It's Inuyasha's turn to drive." Miroku replied, moving behind Sango when Inuyasha gave him the evil eye.

"How could it be me if we dont even know who drove last time?"

"Well...you have the nicest cars."

"And that means...what exactly?"

"That-"

"Argh! Just shut up, please! I'll drive this time!" Sango finally said after seeing that the two banana heads were not going to stop until someone else agreed to drive. Miroku smiled, seeing how he didn't have to drive, and followed Sango to her silver BMW Nazca. Kagome immediately claimed the passenger seat, blowing a raspberry to her fiancè who was growling at the fact that he had to sit next to Miroku.

"You two will never grow up. Ok, so where are we going to eat?" Sango sighed, shaking her head at her friends.

Everyone contemplated before Inuyasha finally declared, "Who votes for Friday's?" The other three raised their hands and Inuyasha nodded to Sango, silently saying there's your answer. Sango rolled her eyes and drove out of the parking lot and towards Friday's.

The rest of the day than would be hell.

**A/N: Hello, this is just informing that this chapter has been rewritten. **


	3. Too Much Work

**A/N: HELLO REVISED CHAPTER...**

**Happiness or Not 2**

When the four friends arrived at Friday's, Sango immediately parked her car in an empty parking space. The two couples entered the family resturaunt and waited five minutes to be seated. It was next to a window that had a view of everyone passing by in the sidewalk. The friends didn't have to wait long for their waitress to come to the table, looking very...cheerful.

"Hi, my name is Kemari and I'll be your waitress!" The waitress, Kemari, said in an annoyingly cheerful voice. Jeez, not even Sesshoumaru's mate, who was most likely the most cheerful person in the world, sounded like that. It was enough to make Inuyasha start growling until Kagome had to nudge him.

"Would you like to start with anything to drink?" The two couples sighed to themselves, looked at their menus, and read to Kemari what they wanted to drink. The woman grinned widely and left to get their drinks, leaving them to decide what to eat.

"What an annoying little-"

"Inuyasha, come on, it's her job to be cheerful." Kagome put an hand to her forehead in slight exasperation at her fiancè. He was still growling at Kemari's voice.

"Keh, you say that now." The hanyou stopped growling and looked at his menu. He was feeling like eating a little meat today...

"So...what are we going to order?" asked Sango.

"Hmm...I think I want...what do I want?" Everyone sighed in frustration at Miroku's indecsicion. And when Miroku didn't know what to eat...well...everyone was more or less going to die of hunger until he stopped asking about every single food on the menu.

What a waste.

**-XxX-**

"Gods she was so annoying..."

"I told you so, but do you ever listen to me? Nooo..."

"Shut up..." Kagome growled as the group of friends exited the family resturaunt. Kemari ended up to not only get on Inuyasha's last nerves, but everyone else's as well. The woman was not only overly cheerful, but a ditz too. It took all that Kagome possessed to not lash out at her when she _accidently_ dropped her shrimp pasta on the floor.

That hurt like hell.

"Great, Miroku and I have a job tonight. What a nice way to spend our day off." Sango sighed as she glanced at her watch. It read 5:35. They weren't even going to get four hours of bloody sleep!

"I feel for ya. Inuyasha and I have a job too." Kagome and Sango sighed in unision and started wondering why they worked for the man they loathed ever so much.

How did it happen, who knew, when did it happen, who knew, but it was more like slavery than voluntary work. Yes, that's what they all were. Slaves that served Naraku as lap dogs.

What a bad pun to Inuyasha.

Once at home the group of friends immediately went to their rooms and threw themselves on their beds without so much as a word to each other. They all went out like lights, and the minute they hit their pillows, they were snoring and in dream land. It was a miracle that they set their alarm clocks before hitting the bed, because if they didn't...

...they could say bye bye to their very well deserved vacation...

...or that's what the computer genious, Inuyasha's brother's mate said...

**-XxX-**

"BEEP, BEEP, BLOODY BEEP SHUT **UP!" **

That stupid alram clock was ringing on a certain hanyou's nerves, and since his ears were so sensitive...well, Kagome forgot to lower the volume of the alarm. The alarm clock was new, since the last one had been broken by Inuyasha, and now the hanyou didn't know how to turn the damn thing off. So there was only one thing to do about it.

"There, now you cant go beep." Kagome could say bye bye to her new clock because it was in a very messy heap of wires and broken plastic on the floor.

Speaking of the raven haired, sweet smelling, very pesky, and annoying wench, why hadn't she woken up yet? While Inuyasha thought about it, Kagome only snored louder and rolled onto his side of the bed, now completely sprawled over him. His eye twitched in semi annoyance, but it was more because of in a now what?

Right, moving on...now that they had no clock, and what time was it? Inuyasha couldn't remember and the clock wasn't in the best of sitsuations now.

"Stupid damn fucking clock, now I dont know what time it is. Let's see here..." Inuyasha reached over to his cell phone and looked at the front cover screen, where there was a digital clock. It read 8:24 PM. What was wrong with that picture if their job was at nine?

"Seven shitting crappers! Kagome get the **hell** up, we're fucking **late**!" Inuyasha pratically shouted, scrambling out of their bed and into the closet. Kagome immediately opened her eyes at the near shout and looked for the clock. Wait, where was that clock?

Oh no...not again...

"INUYASHA! **STOP** KILLING ALL THE ALARM CLOCKS!"

**-XxX-**

Finally...what seemed like hours later the group came home looking to be very exhausted...and dirty again. Great. It was three in the morning and the last thing that they wanted to do, well not maybe last but somewhere in there, was to take a bloody bath.

They hadn't slept more than three hours and it took all their will power to not just throw themselves on their beds. Well...atleast their jobs went nicely, especially Kagome and Inuyasha's...

_**(Flashback)**_

_"**What! **Why me!" _

_"Because you're the only one who can distract her!" _

_Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing over who was going to go and distract Abi while the other actually did the killing. Since there were two of them, the job was going to be easier, but there was still the problem of who was going to do what. _

_"God damnit, you know what happened the last time that I was left with her, **alone**, in a room!" _

_"You're not going to be alone, Inuyasha, I will be watching over you guys at **all **times!"_

_"But she's going to try to get me in bed with her!" Kagome grinded her teeth together at the thought and shook her head in a no. Inuyasha growled audibly and pulled on his silvery white bangs. There was no winning in this one._

_"Fine! But I'm going to take it out on **you** if she gets her grubby little talons on me! **Got **it!"_

_"Then let's get this over with." Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and stepped into a fancy hall in the hotel that he and Kagome were currently in. Kagome smiled reassuringly at him before he left and departed to her own destination. _

_"Cant believe I'm doing this..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he knocked on Abi's door. Why was he knocking on the victims door? Because not only did Naraku want her dead, he wanted information from her. And one of her possessions, a dagger of sorts. He didn't know why Naraku wanted that, but he couldn't question his boss. Yuck, that sounded distasteful. _

_There was rustling on the other side of the door and some cursing, but finally Abi opened the door looking a little out of breath. She was a beautiful woman with glossy, black coal hair and ruby red eyes that held passion. But she was a porn star and that was what turned off many men that liked her. _

_"Inuyasha? What a surprise, come in darling..." She was surprised at first, but then invited Inuyasha in seductively, biting her bottom lip in effect. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped in, "accidently" pushing Abi on the way. _

_He sat in an empty chair by a mirror and watched as Abi quickly left to get a drink for him and herself. She handed him a cup that was half filled with a foul smelling liquid, oh yeah it was whiskey. Didn't this bitch know that he was underage to drink? Damnit he wished that he was still 17 so that he could file a law suit against Abi..._

_"So, what brings you here, Inuyasha..." The way she drawled out his name made him sick, but he had to get the information out of Abi. And for that he had to act a little...oh god sometimes he hated this kind of job..._

_"What? Cant visit an old friend?" Abi chuckled and Inuyasha inwardly gagged. _

_"Of course you can puppy, but is there anything in particular that you want? You must have gone out of your way to get this address..." What was she hoping that he would say? That he wanted to fuck her brains out? Yeah he did, but not involving intercourse...more like some bazookas..._

_"I wanted to ask you something, my **lovely** birdie, what is the code for the bomb you have planted in the Japanese Alps?" He said this as charming, as seductively as he could all the while caressing her hand that was very close to her grasp. He knew she couldn't resist, he could smell it. Argh, he was going to loose his sense of smell by the end of the night. _

_"Why do you want to know?" _

_"Remember, last time we met you said you were going to give it to me, but you never did. Someone made me really mad back in Japan, and I want to get some revenge..." Abi loved the word revenge and this made her smirk. _

_Walking over to Inuyasha and planting herself without permission onto his lap, much to Inuyasha's dismay, she smiled and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she had said surprised him because his golden amber eyes widened half a fraction._

_"My name? Really?" 'This bitch is more demented than I thought...'_

_Abi only nodded and started playing with the scruff of his black long sleeved shirt. She traveled her finger down his chest and Inuyasha immediately felt like a cheap whore. Funny, at least to him. He only hoped Kagome was really watching because he was going to take it out on her later..._

_"And what about that ruby dagger Naraku gave you? The one that was worth millions? Do you still have it?" Inuyasha said as huskily as he could muster, hoping that he sounded convincing enough to the sex craving porn star. _

_"It's under the bed...in the old battered box..." _

_"Then that's all we wanted to know. Now get your fucking hands off **my** man, bitch!" Abi shot off of Inuyasha's lap and whirled around to come face to face with Kagome, one of her worst enemies. Not only because Abi hated her, but also because she just called Inuyasha her man._

_"What the hell are you saying! He's mine!" Inuyasha was seen in the background trying to hard not to gag, grabbed a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket, slipped them on, and quietly stood up in back of the arguing like crazy Abi. He enclosed her in his arms and poised a dagger to her neck, flashing it dangerously to the bird demon's face. _

_"You're such a whore you know that? Gods, to think that you thought I was going to sleep with you! Ha, and you didn't even notice that I was trying to get information out of you!" Abi's eyes widened more than it already had but she said nothing. She knew that her life was over, only because the man she craved...didn't crave her afterall..._

_With a roll of his eyes and a swift flick of the knife in his hand, Inuyasha slit Abi's throat, effectively killing her. Making sure that when the cops came it would look like a suicide and not a homocide, Inuyasha turned to Kagome who already had the ruby dagger in her hands. They nodded to each other and left through the window in the room, finally finishing their last mission of the day. _

_"You know...I was supposed to kill her, not you..."_

_"Shut up! Keh, I didn't see her slimy talons all over **you **now did I? Nooo..."_

_Kagome only shook her head, but had to smilea that. So she didn't get to get her revenge on Abi, but at least Inuyasha did for her..._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

That was how the day ended for the two young assassins. After taking a shower to get rid of any blood on them, the four went to sleep, deciding to sleep in until very late tomorrow afternoon. Fourteen hours of sleep should do the trick...

And then there would come a whole new day for the group...

That is before Inuyasha's brother calls him...

Some damn people just didn't know when to leave others the hell alone...

**A/N: THIS WAS REVISED! REPEAT REVISED!**


	4. Reunion and Poisining

A/N: I'm so happy! (Sugar high)

Me: I feel like taking over Inuyasha today. Actually, I have the papers right here!

Inuyasha: You cant own me! Now handover the papers before I kill you with my Tetsuaiga!

Me: But Inu- puppy I love you! (Starts crying)

Inuyasha: Hey dont cry! I love Kagome! and if you do love me, give me the papers.

Me: That's a start. (gives papers to Inuyasha and he runs away) ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! Happpiness or Not Chp. 3

The group was amazed by the sight before them. Beatiful gardens and ponds graced the front lawn, marble statues, and much more. The mansion was as huge as Harvard!

"Wow, dad sure did live comfy." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah" the others agreed. Inside, the couples were presented like royalty (well they kinda are) and seated at the front table. Sesshomaru was with Rin wearing a suit similar to the others except his jacket was longer and his vest was silver. Rin was wearing a pink dress that had a flower under the breast line. Soon it was time for dancing and Inuyasha couldn't help but look around.

"Do i even know these people?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well they aren't your family. Their more like friends of family." said Kagome. She saw that Inuyasha looked saddened as he thouhght about his parents death. He had seen the whole thing and he was only 7 years old.

"It wasn't your fault. You were too young to do anything. Just enjoy yourself, I'm sure your parents would want that." said Kagome while dancing with Inuyasha. "That's why i love you!" said Inuyasha leaning down to kiss her. Soon the song ended and the couple went to sit at their table.

1 hour had passed of dancing, having fun, and arguing mostly between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention" the music stopped and people stopped dancing. Wine cups were being handed out to everyone. "Let us have a toast to honor the sons of the Taiyoukai!" Everyone drank from their glasses. A dark figure in the shadows was looking straight at Inuyasha.

"You shall be my slave Inuyasha. You will obey this time that your father isn't here." said the figure as it laughed evily.  
Soon it was time to give the sons of InuTaisho their possesions.

"To Sesshomaru, my strong willed son, I give you the sword Tenseiga to protect those that you care for. I know that you'll do the right thing."

The sword was handed to Sesshomaru and he bowed gracefully. The sword gave a light glow as if confirming this is my true owner.

"To Inuyasha, my humorous son, how many bad times you had to go through because of your heritage, I give you the sword Tessuiga to protect you and your loved ones, and Im sorry for not always being their for you. I love you both my sons." the will ended and Inuyasha took his sword bowing like Sesshomaru. The sword also glowed like his brother's. The brothers unsheathed their swords and it glowed. Inuyasha's sword grew larger and he felt enormous power. Sesshomaru's sword grew sharper and he felt enormous healing and dangerous power. They resheathed their swords and sat down. Everyone clapped and started dancing again.

After the party was over, the group went to their homes.

"That sword of yours is strong! I felt great power when you unsheathed it." said Miroku amazed.

"My father was very powerful." said Inuyasha with a frown. Kagome was desprate to change the subject.

"Um, what about the resort. You guys got bathing suits?"

"Yeah we got everything from underwear to coats." replied Miroku amazed.

"You guys?"

"Yeah same as you." replied Sango. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to see that he looked pale and tired. 'must be because of all we've done today,yet he's hanyou, he doesn't get so tired'.

"Are you feeling alright Silver dog? Kagome asked very worried.

"I'm fine." he replied. Kagome was, however, not convinced. 'he is not fine!' Everyone noticed that Inuyasha was pale and gave concerned looks to eachother. Inuyasha didn't notice though. 'i feel like hell! what's wrong with me. i feel very tired.' he thought.

They soon arrived at the mansion and Inuyasha went to his room. The other three looked at him concerned but shrugged it off. They talked about the wedding and how great the resort was gonna be.

"Im so thrilled! I cant wait to go to the resort!" shrieked Sango.

"Me too!" Kagome also shrieked.

"Calm down girls, we still have to do that job tonight." said Miroku.

"Job, what job, Inuyasha cant go and I wont go either." stated Kagome.

"Oh yeah Rin told us at the reunion. But you have to go and Inuyasha is going to have to survive the night. Rin said if we do this job than we get a 2 month vacation. Plus we're dealing with the government and we need him." explained Miroku. Kagome was having trouble deciding. 'he cant go the way he is. But we need him for the job. Who else knows about government? Sesshomaru!' kagome thought.

"We could get Sesshomaru. He knows everything!" suggested Kagome. The other couple nodded in agreement. Kagome headed to the phone and dialed his cell.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru could you do us a favor and take Inuyasha's place in the job we have tonight?" asked Kagome with a pleading voice.

"Why? And you could do it yourself." Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Inuyasha isn't feeling good and we really need someone who knows the government as well as him and you know everything." she said. "What's wrong with Inuyasha." he asked in a calm voice.

"I dont know, he's been pale and very not himself ever since we left the party. Also he's very tired and I dont want to make him feel worse. Please Sesshomaru, if you help us then we get a 2 month vacation so that we could get married!" Kagome said.

"Alright meet me at your front yard in 30 minutes." he replied and hung up. Kagome was grinning happily as she told the others that he said yes.

The three friends went to their rooms to change. Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping but he was even paler than before. 'what is wrong with him' she thought. Kagome went to the closet and put on a black tank top, black sweats, and black pumas. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha once more before going to the weaponry. She met the others there too. Sango wore a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black nikes. Miroku wore a black t shirt, black jordans, and black sweats. They took their guns and went to wait for Sesshomaru.

"Guys i'm not so sure we should leave Inuyasha alone. He looked even paler than before! And he's in a very deep sleep that he didn't notice me! Im worried." said Kagome frowning. The others also looked worried. Inuyasha was their best friend and had saved them countless of times.

"I dont know what's going on Kagome but Inuyasha is a strong person and wont let anything bad happen to him. Remember when he got that whole in his gut, well he got better that night!" said Sango amazed that Inuyasha was that strong.

' I think anyone would of died from that' she thought.

"Sango is right. Inuyasha is very strong and probably be up tommorrow." Miroku said. Kagome nodded but not being convinced. Sesshomaru than came in his black cadillac SRX.

"I brought Rin to take care of Inuyasha while we're gone." he said while Rin got off the SRX, kissed and waved Sesshomaru goodbye, and went inside the mansion. The 3 friends got in the car and they drove to the government to their destination.

"Thanks Sesshomaru for your help." said Kagome.

"He's still family." he simply replied. Deep down, he really was concerned with his brother's health. ' i hope your okay pup.' he thought.

3 hours later, while the 4 assassins/ mercenaries were driving back home, Sesshomaru got a call from his cell phone.

"Hello." he asked.

"Sesshomaru come quick! Inuyasha is very ill and is shaking like crazy. His tempature is very high, he's curled up on the floor and seems like he cant breathe. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" yelled Rin panicked. Sesshomaru was also panicking when he is usually calm.

"Rin throw freezing cold water on him. I'll be there as fast as I can." he replied and hung up. Kagome having saw that Sesshomaru picked up the speed and was panicking was worried.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" she asked.

"It seems like Inuyasha fell very ill." he stated as calmly as possible to not worry Kagome. Kagome was now the one panicking.

"We have to get there fast. We're almost there!" yelled Kagome. The others were very worried also. 'Hang in there Inuyasha' they thought.

A few minutes later the freinds arrived at the house. They all pratically threw themselves off the car and ran as fast as they could to Inuyasha's room. When they arrived, they saw Rin horrified trying to help Inuyasha who was curled tightly in a ball shaking like mad. He was also very sweaty and too hot to touch. Kagome imeadiately ran to his side.

"INUYASHA! What's wrong! Im here!" she yelled. It was no use. Inuyasha seemed like he couldn't hear, see, or breathe. Sesshomaru ran over to his little brother and put his hand on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha calmed down a little and passed out. Kagome held him in her arms and started to cry. 'I knew i had a bad feeling about this!' she thought. The others tried to figure out a way to reduce his fever but it was no use.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke but still couldn't see or hear well. ' what happened, my head hurts a lot, i cant see that much or hear, but i could make out sobbing and the scent of salt.' he thought. Inuyasha tried to open his eyes but could only make out 5 figures. Kagome stopped sobbing and saw that Inuyasha tried to open his eyes.

"Inuyasha could you hear me?" she asked. He nodded barely.

"Inuyasha what hurts?" asked a male voice that Inuyasha guessed was Sesshomaru. ' what is he doing here?' he thought. Inuyasha tried to find his voice and said

"my chest and my head hurts like hell!". Suddenly he saw black and passed out. The others in the room were starting to get aggrivated. Kagome also started to cry again.

A/N: One word- Review! 


	5. Supposed Recovery

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It makes me really happy! REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! Sorry today was a bad day and the sugar wore off. I will own Inuaysha someday! For now I dont. (runs off crying. Comes back after 30 seconds.) I forgot- ENJOY THE STORY! 

Happiness or Not Chp. 4

Inuyasha' s Dream...

' where am I? All i see is black. Wait there is a small light at the other side of here.' Inuyasha started to walk in the dark area. Soon he could smell the scent of blood. 'someone's bleeding!' He started to run and stopped when he saw who it was.

"Mother? MOTHER!" he screamed as he ran towards his mother. She was bleeding from the neck.

"Leave... my son...he's back." she said barley above a whisper as she slowly died.

"No mom dont leave me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Real time...

"He's having a nightmare. Probably because of the fever." said Sesshomaru shaking his head. Kagome was a mess. It had been 3 days since Inuyasha's fit and he's still asleep. She hasn't moved from his side.

"Kagome you should get some rest we'll watch him." advised Sango.

"No! last time i left him and look what happened! I'm not leaving!" Kagome yelled in reply. Sango looked very concerned for both her friends and so did Miroku. Sesshomaru was pacing in the room and Rin fell asleep. Suddenly there was a loud yell that came from Inuyasha as he shot up into a sitting position. Everyone was shocked.

"Wha..What happened?" he asked seeing his friend's and brother's relieved and shocked face.

"Oh Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she hugged her fiance in a tight embrace.

"You had a fit and couldn't breathe. But when i touched you, you passed out and calmed down. However you still have a fever." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh i remember, it was hard to breathe and all my senses were blocked shut. I panicked because of instincts." said Inuyasha.

"Why did you scream." asked Miroku.

"I had a dream. It was about my mother. I was in a dark place and my mother was bleeding. She told me that i must leave, that he's back." said Inuyasha frowning. Sesshomaru shot his head up in panick at the mention of the last part. "You said that your mother said that he's back!" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." replied Inuyasha bewildered at how panicked his brother was right now. "It's him. He's back. And father's not here. Your perfect to do his work and your in great shape and age." said Sesshomaru more panicked.

"What are you talking about? Who is he and what are you talking about perfect?" asked Sango. She was really worried now and so was Kagome. ' what is going on? Cant we be happy?' thought Kagome hugging Inuyasha tighter.

"Yoshi, father's worst enemy. He's always wanted the hanyou future Daimyo of the 7 Dog clans to gain power. That's why he wants you Inuyasha. Your of age to get the power and I bet he's the one who poisned you. He'll try to get you one way or another. First he intends to weaken you and then get you alone to kidnap you. You must not remain alone. I'll be here just in case you have another fit. It seems that only Royal blood of the Dog clans could subdue the poison. He couldn't get you in the past because father was there and he couldn't risk it. You must remember." explained Sesshomaru. The others in the room were shocked. Inuyasha though seemed far away in thought.

FlashBack...

A 3 year old Inuyasha was running away from his father playing a game. Sesshomaru was watching with amusement on a tree. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He looked pained.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked InuTaisho, the great Daimyo and Taiyoukai of the 7 Dog clans. Sesshomaru saw his younger brother in pain and jumped off the tree to him. Inuyasha then began screaming and seemed to be pale and couldn't breathe. The two men panicked and touched the pup's forehead and he surprisingly calmed down and passed out.

"This is Yoshi's doing. He'll do anything to get Inuyasha. Sesshomaru please take care and keep watch of Inuyasha in the future for me. Never leave him alone only if it's important." said Inutaisho in a serious tone. Sesshomaru nodded.

End Flashback...

"Yeah I do remember. Dad was there to help me." said Inuyasha shocked. The three humans were gaping.

"So Sesshomaru this means you'll have to stay with us for a while just in case this happens again." said Miroku seriously.

"Yes, i'll inform Rin later." replied Sesshomaru glancing at Rin.

"How come I never knew about this Daimyo stuff?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because you weren't of age. Plus, would you be willing to do it when your almost getting married?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, no not yet." said Inuyasha agreeing with Sesshomaru.

"So Inuyasha is the next Daimyo of the 7 Dog clans! Wow!" exclaimed Miroku. "Cool im going to be his mate. So that makes me the Daimya of the 7 Dog clans?" asked Kagome. The two dog demons nodded.

"I know it's a dumb question but what does the Daimyo do exactly?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded.

"Little Brother how could you not know! Father was the Daimyo and Taiyoukai!" he said raising his voice.

"Sorry I never payed attention! I was only 8 years old!" Inuyasha replied in the same tone.

"A Daimyo leads and has total control over all the dog demon clans. The clans are the superior clan, the controlation clan, the royal clan, the loyal clan, the phsycic clan, the intellegent clan, and the clever clan. We belong to the royal clan. The Daimya aids and also leads the 7 clans. Got it?" Sesshomaru expalined calmly. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha was not allowed to leave his bed because he still had a fever. As much as he protested, whined, yelled, and gave the puppy dog look, Kagome said No. "Fine, Could we at least watch a movie and eat pizza?" he asked.

"sounds good there's nothing to do, you dont have to get up, and you'll have fun! What do you think guys." said Kagome. Everyone nodded and sat on the sofa. Since Inuyasha's bed is right in front of the huge T.V., he and Kagome stayed on the bed.

"I'll get the pizza." said Sango as she left.

"Alright, what to watch. We have any movie." said Kagome.

"Since im the sick one here, i choose. I want to watch all the Matrixes and the fourth one which didn't come out yet but since we're rich we have it." said Inuyasha.

"Alright" "sure" "whatever" "fine" "okay", they all agreed. The pizza came 20 minutes later and the group started the first matrix movie.

After watching 2 Matrix movies, the group got sleepy and went to bed. Sango and Miroku went to their rooms, Kagome slept next to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and Rin slept on a seprate bed in Inuyasha's room just in case.

The next morning, Inuyasha's fever had gone down and he was permitted to get out of bed. Everyone went to the kitchen.

"We forgot to get food again. Now what?" said Miroku. Everyone sighed.

"We could go out for breakfast, I feel better really." said Inuyasha. Kagome thought about it and gave in.

"Fine but your not going anywhere alone so dont run off." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay so where are we going." asked Rin.

"We could go to Mcdonald's. It's only 9:22." suggested Sango.

"okay" "fine" "sure" "whatever" "alright" everyone agreed.

The couples then went up stairs to change. Sesshomaru borrowed some of Inuyasha's clothes while Rin borowed Kagome's. They all met up in the living room. Sango wore a jean ruffled mini skirt, a pink tank top, and pink g-units. Miroku wore blue baggy jeans, purple rocawear shirt, and dark purple rocawear sneakers. Kagome wore jean shorts, baby blue shirt that says SweetTart, and baby blue timberland highhealed boots. Rin wore a plain jean mini skirt, a yellow striped shirt, and yellow healed sandals. Sesshomaru wore baggy jeans, an ecko dark blue shirt, and dark blue nikes. Inuyasha wore dark blue baggy jeans, a red g-unit shirt, and red and dark blue jordans. They went in Inuyasha's car with Sesshomaru driving, Rin next to him, Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle seats, and Sango and Miroku in the back seats. They pulled up on Mcdonald's and went inside.

"Hi may i take your order?" asked the cashier named Jenna.

"Yeah could i get 3 hotcakes with sausage and orange juice." said Inuyasha.

"I'll get a big breakfast and a hot chocolate." said Kagome.

"I want a deluxe big breakfast and coffe extra sugar." said Sango.

"I want plain hotcakes and orange juice." said Rin.

"Could i get a number 5 the meal." said Miroku.

"number 2." said Sesshomaru. The group ate their meals contentedly.

"Where to now?" said Sango getting in the jeep.

"We could go bowling!" suggested Kagome. The others shrugged. They arrived at the bowling ally 13 minutes later. They put on bowling shoes.

"First one to get 300 gets to choose what to do next." said Inuyasha. Everyone nodded and smirked. After 30 minutes of bowling, Sango had 153, Miroku had 209, Rin had 222, Kagome had 274, and Sesshomaru & Inuyasha were tied in 280.

"Only two more strikes and I'll beat your sorry behind." said Inuyasha grabbing his flamed Bowling ball.

"Who said you'll win." said Sesshomaru already holding is dark bue ball. Inuyasha bowled another strike for the fiftieth time. Then it was Sesshomaru' s turn. He also bowled like Inuyasha. After a few more minutes, game ended and Sesshomaru & Inuyasha were tied.

"We have to agree on something." said Inuyasha.

"What about that lazer arcade." suggested Sesshomaru with his usual calm face. "Finally something we agree on." said Inuyasha grinning. 'Oh pup how happy you get over things like these. You are just like father.' thought Sesshomaru smiling a bit.

They arrived at the lazer arcade and decided to play lazer tag.

"Im going to win." Said Inuyasha very confident.

"Not if i get you first." said Sesshomaru.

"You're on!" said Inuyasha putting on his gear. The two went in first with Miroku not too far behind.

"They are getting along better. It's good to know that there not on eachother's throat like last time." said Kagome putting on her gear.

"Yeah" said Sango and Rin together. after an hour, everyone was tagged except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"This isn't going to end soon." said Sango. The others sighed. A half hour later, Inuyasha came out angry followed by a grinning Sesshomaru.

"You lost pup!" he said Triumphantly.

"Only because you distracted me!" Inuyasha said.

"Never let your gaurd down. That's a rule you need to learn if your going to become Daimyo." said Sesshomaru.

"Now Where to?" asked Miroku.

"Let's go to our house." Suggested Rin brightly.

"Sure" "Okay" "alright" "Feh" "Fine." They all agreed. The couples entered the jeep and went to Sesshomaru's & Rin's house.

The mansion was similar to their father's but smaller and didn't have statues. Once they got they were inside, the group sat down on the sofa. Each were contemplating on what to do next.

"We could practice our fighting skills. I need to take out some stress." suggested Inuyasha. The others agreed.

"I have special training grounds that father showed me how to make. I could show you too pup." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru led them outside to a large clearing. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and there was a portal. He went in first. The others shrugged and followed him. On the other side of the portal was a forest.

"These are my training grounds. Father showed me how to open before... you know." said Sesshomaru. He flexed his claws and cut a tree in half with one swipe. The tree fell to the ground and disappeared. Then it reappeared the way it was before the attack.

"Wow that was cool." said Miroku.

After a while, everyone was trying out the training ground. Inuyasha found out how to use Tessuiga. He was using the wind scar and black slash wave everywhere. Kagome practiced her bow and arrow skills putting some Miko power in it once in a while. Miroku practiced his spells and his wind tunnel. Sango practiced her demon slaying skills. Rin and Sesshomaru were fighting and Rin was keeping up well. She only got some cuts but Sesshomaru would heal them with the Tenseiga.

Everything was going well until there was a loud yell echoing in the air. The yell came from Inuyasha who was now kneeling and screaming in pain. The others rushed to him immediatly. Sesshomaru did what he did last time and Inuyasha passed out. But something was different about him. For a moment he glowed red. "Something is different about his scent. I could also sense immense power." said Sesshomaru looking concerned. ' it almost feels like he has god powers.' he added in his mind. Kagome also felt it to.

"He feels like he has god powers but that cant happen could it?" she said voicing out Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"Could it be that the rumors are true. That your father the taiyoukai, was indeed the great Dog god? Because if that's true, Inuyasha could of inherited them and they are just awakening." said Miroku. The others were shocked.

"Well father was very strong, perhaps even stronger than any taiyoukai." said Sesshomaru.

"But it looks like someone is trying to awaken his powers." said Rin. The others hadn't thought of that.

"It must be Yoshi." said Sango.

Sesshomaru brought his brother to a room, the others following him. 'this power is great! It might even surpass that of Father's.' thought Sesshomaru. Kagome wasn't as worried as before. 'Inuyasha is a strong person. He could survive this. But would he be able to handle all of this? This is not going well. The wedding is in a few weeks and look what's happening. Couldn't of this have happened after the wedding?' she thought. When sesshomaru put Inuyasha on the bed, the group decided to do something about this. They talked for over 2 hours before falling asleep.

A/N: Tell me anything you want in reviews. I wont mind I promise! Any questions, comments, issues, I'll answer them! Until next time! 


	6. Private Talk With Naraku

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So far so good. I'm glad. I reall ydont care. Unlike other writers, I'm happy with at least one review and I'll post more. So atleast give me a review and I will keep writing. No review means no story! THANKS AND ENJOY.  
P.S- I DONT OWN INUYASHA, (looks around for lawyers, finds none) yet! Happiness or Not Chp. 5

Inuyasha's Dream...

Inuyasha was walking in a very bright place.

"Inuyasha your powers have awakened. You will learn how to control them soon. Dont let yourself be caught to be used for bad. Do what you think is right." said a mascular voice similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Inutaisho, your father. Take my advice and farewell." said the taiyoukai.

Real time...

Inuyasha awoke to see 5 pairs of eyes on him.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"For the night. It's 9:00." answered Kagome relieved.

"Why do I feel different? I feel like I could defeat 500 troops of men with one swipe." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru explained everything to a bewildered Inuyasha.

"So I have god powers now like father." said Inuyasha amazed. The others nodded. Inuyasha got out of bed saying that he was fine and went downstairs. The others followed. They ate regular breakfast for once this time. Then there was nothing to do.

"Okay now what?" asked Rin. The couples thought for ten minutes until Sango came up with an idea.

"let's go to an amusement park!" she said.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.

Everyone emerged from their bedroom to go to Six Flags. Kagome wore jean capris, a pink j-lo tank top, and pink ecko sneakers. She also wore a pink j-lo cap. Sango wore jean shorts, a navy blue ecko tank top, a navy blue cap like Kagome's, and navy blue pumas. Rin wore a jean skort, a periwinkle tanktop, a periwinkle cap like The other girls, and silver baby phat sneakers. Miroku wore a gray g-unit shirt, baggy jeans, a gray g-unit cap, and white nikes. Sesshomaru wore a blue ecko shirt, a blue ecko cap, faded blue baggy jeans, and blue and white caramels. Inuyasha wore dark blue baggy jeans, a red sean paul shirt, a red ecko cap, and red and white jordans. The couples then headed out to Sesshomaru's private jet to go to Six flags.

Once in Six Falgs, everyone was looking at the rollercoasters.

"I dare everyone for the whole day not to curse. like Instead of saying the f word you say fudge got it." said Kagome.

"And what do we get if we win?" asked Inuyasha with a confident grin.

"You get to decide what we're doing tonight." said Kagome. Everyone nodded. "Alright, which ride are we going to?" asked Rin.

"Let's go on the batman!" suggested Miroku.

"Okay!" agreed the others.

The couples spent 4 hours riding rollercoasters, wining their girls huge stuffed animals, going to haunted rides, and much more. They all went to a cafe to eat lunch. Then Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha, it's been along time since we've talked. Why dont we talk tonight at the office. Be there or else." said Naraku, saying the last part as a threat. "Fudger." said Inuyasha annoyed.

"What could he want with you. He couldn't of known of your powers awakening could he." said Sango.

"I dont know but lets just enjoy our time here." said Inuyasha. The couples ate their food and continued their free time.

The group left the amusement park at 7 o'clock. Inuyasha left to go see Naraku at 8. He had a bad feeling about going but he shrugged it off.

"Alright fudger what do you want." asked Inuyasha.

"I know your secret and just to make sure you dont defy me, im taking them away." Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "WHAT THE FUDGE! YOU WONT TAKE THEM!" and started to run to the door.

"Not so fast Inuyasha." said Naraku. Suddenly Inuyasha was locked in a glass box that he could not break even with his powers.

"It's nonbreakable." said Naraku. Then the box filled with gas and Inuyasha passed out.

"Miasma always works." Chuckled Naraku. The box disappeared and he injected Inuyahsa with a syringe. Inuyasha then looked like a normal human like on the nights of the full moon.

"Take him to his room." instructed Naraku and 2 body gaurds took Inuyasha to a room.

The others were currently playing clue when Kagome suddenly had a very bad feeling and stopped playing. She ran to the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell phone. 'please be alright' she thought very worried. He didn't anwser. The others looked at her very worried.

"Kagome what's wrong." asked Sango going to her panicking friend.

"I have a very bad feeling about Inuyasha. I could sense that he's in danger. I dialed his phone but he wont pick up." Kagome replied.

"Now that i think about it, i cant sense his demonic powers." said Miroku walking towards the 2 girls.

"We have to help him guys!" yelled Kagome already crying.

"I'll get a car." said Rin. Everyone quickly grabbed a gun and left to save Inuyasha.

'Where am i? and why do i feel human.' thought Inuyasha grogily. He opened his eyes to see that he was on a bed. Shocked, he raced to the door slower than usual. He looked at himself in a mirror and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUDGE DID THAT SON OF A BOTCH DO TO ME! IM A FRIGGIN HUMAN!". He continued to the door yanking and pounding on it but it was no use. There wasn't even a door nob. Suddenly Inuyasha fell to the floor in pain. 'poop, i have one hell of a headache. But it doesn't feel like a normal one. It feels like someone is trying to claw their way in my head!' he thought. Inuyasha started screaming and headed to the bed. Then there was a familiar voice in the room.

"I see your doing well as a human." it said.

"Naraku what did you do!" said Inuyasha screaming once more as the pain increased.

"Oh nothing i sealed your powers and injected something that would make you suffer like hell." said Naraku.

"Son of a Botch!" yelled Inuyasha gritting his teeth. Naraku chuckled in reply.

The others arrived at Inuyasha's scent.

"He smells human and is in a great deal of pain." said Sesshomaru. 'that bastard Naraku! What did he do to you pup?' he thought. They went inside secretly and ended up infront of a room. Sesshomaru opened it with his claws. The group then heard a loud yell coming from inside. Kagome rushed inside at the sound to see a human Inuyasha on the bed clenching his head screaming in pain. She rushed to his side to comfort him. The other four did the same.

"He took my powers away and injected me with some thing to make me suffer. My head hurts like hell! It feels like something or someone is clawing their way in my head!" gritted out Inuyahsa. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to the car. They agreed to deal with Naraku later.

Once at home, Sesshomaru set Inuyahsa on his bed. He was still yelling and now fake cursing.

"That stupid mother chucker will get a taste of my power when i get them back! That butwhole is a pain in the rear!" he yelled still holding his head. He felt a little better when Kagome would rub his temples but only a little.

"looks like you're still doing the dare even in this amount of pain." said Miroku.

"I never back off in dares no matter what." Inuyasha said with a lot of pain. Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. The pain was too much to handle as a human. In the morning he was tired of the pain and screaming. He suddenly stopped and passed out. Eventhough he passed out the others were relieved. He would be able to get some rest with out screaming.

"We have to find a way to unseal his powers." said Rin pacing the room.

"And what is causing his very bad headache. It increases in pain each day." added in Miroku.

"Yeah" agreed everyone. Everyone was in deep thought. suddenly Sango's face lit up.

"Hey I know! Naraku is trying to take control of him and his powers. He injected silver dog with a special liquid that would seal his powers for a while and let Naraku take control over his body. The bafoon did the same to my brother and killed him in the process. But because Inuyasha is a strong person, Naraku has taken great interest in him." explained Sango.

"How could we stop this!" said Kagome almost yelling.

"There's an antidote in Paris that we could try. We only have 5 days until Naraku has taken over Inuyasha's body completely." said Sango.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go. Rin stay here and take care of silver dog. If something happens call us." said Kagome. Rin nodded in reply. The others headed to rooms to change. Kagome and Sango wore black leather suits and black timberland boots. Miroku and Sesshomaru wore black jeans, black sweaters, and black timberland boots. They headed out to the private jet to Paris.

It took 14 hours to get to Paris. They went to an American government building. They sneaked inside, killed a few guards, ended up infront of a top secret door. Sesshomaru unlocked some tough locks and the door opened. Inside, Kagome disabled some alarm systems and went over to a fridge. She opened it and took a purple antidote. The 4 friends left the building the way they entered.

"That was very easy." said Miroku.

"Yes very easy." said Sango. They boarded the jet and went to California.

Inuyasha awoke a few hours ago. The pain was now unbarable.

"AHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BAFOON! HE WILL PAY! AHHHHHHH! WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE! AHHHHH! NO ONE SEALS MY POWERS TO TRY AND TAKE OVER MY BODY AND LIVE!" yelled Inuyasha tossing and turning. 'oh come on guys it's been 1 day and 6 hours already! Silver dog gets worst each day.' thought Rin. Inuyasha kept yelling and saying threats to Naraku. The pain was so unbarable that he sometimes would pass out for a couple of hours.

"IM GOING TO KILL HI-" yelled Inuyasha but was unable to finish the sentence because he passed out again. Rin sighed.

The others arrived 1 hour after Inuyasha passed out. 'I hope he's alright' thought Kagome. They barged in the house like a herd of animals carrying the antidote. They went to the elevator and into Inuyasha's bedroom. They found him passed out but still tossing and turning.

"The pain has increased." said Rin. Kagome went over to her fiance and made him drink the antidote. It worked. He stopped tossing and turning and turned to his normal self.

"I could sense his powers back." said Miroku. Kagome gave Inuyasha a guick hug and fell asleep next to him. The others went to their rooms.

A/N: You know the drill, REVIEW NOW! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

A/N: I'm so pleased wit hmy reviews. Thanks to you all! I promise that I will never stop writing! Saddly, I dont Inuyasha. But wait there's hope! All of you people who want to own Inuyasha go to my house in New York! There, we will devise a plan to take over INUYASHA! If I have a lot of people with me, then we could achieve our goal! Just make sure to bring guns and katanas! Sorry, I'm just kidding, but hey, it could work. HAVE HOPE AND ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! Happpiness or Not Chp. 6

The next morning the 3 couples awoke to go eat. Inuyasha said that he was fine again but everyone was a little weary. They went down stairs in their pajamas.

"Alright we have to go to the supermarket." stated Sango. The others sighed.

"Little brother, are you so foolish that you cant go to the supermarket." said Sesshomaru smirking. Inuyasha got annoyed.

"Well I was busy with Naraku trying to take my body over, my powers being awakened, shopping, the wedding plans, the reunion, some pysco guy that wants me, and everything else that has happened for the past week!" fumed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Sesshomaru rolling his eyes to annoy Inuyasha more. And he got it. Inuyasha was seconds away from trying kill his brother.

"Things never change." sighed Rin. The other 3 nodded.

The couples decided to order some breakfast. They stayed home and tried to make wedding plans.

"I change my mind. I dont want to get married in a big place." said Kagome. Rin and Sesshomaru have agreed to get married by the law, too. So the wedding has tripled.

"Alright, why dont we get married on the resort?" suggested Miroku. The group thought about it and thought it was a great idea.

"Cool! And it has to be right by the ocean!" said Sango sighing a blissful sigh.

"And has to have ramen atleast." said Inuyasha.

"You dont get enough of that. Just when I think you lost your habit of eating ramen so much, it comes back." said Kagome.

"Hey, who said I still didn't want ramen! Just that I had taken a liking to outside food." he replied. Suddenly the phone rang. Kagome stood and went to pick it up.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Hey Miko what's up?" said a female voice.

"Ayame! Hi! I'm fine, you?" Kagome asked.

"Good, do you mind if me and Koga come over?" asked Ayame.

"Sure, we're just discussing wedding plans." said Kagome.

"Okay see you later!" said Ayame and hung up.

"Guys Ayame's coming." she said.

Everyone said "Okay".

About 20 minutes later Ayame and Koga came.

"Hey dog turd, hows life?" asked Koga taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Oh very peachy except there's no food, Naraku wants to take over my body, Yoshi's after me, and every bad horrible thing that has happened to me this past week, and you wimpy wolf?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's hell, and Yoshi's back?" asked Koga. Inuyasha nodded.

"My life's okay. Hey is it okay if me and Red get married with you guys?" asked Koga.

"Sure, Lord and Sunshine are getting married with us too." replied Inuyasha.

"So it's going to be a quadriple wedding in the resort!" squealed Rin. The group discussed the wedding plans to Ayame and Koga and discussed other plans like the music, the rooms, and how the resort was going to be like. They continued talking for 4 hours and then got bored.

"What now?" asked Sango sitting on the couch.

"Dunno." said Inuyasha also sitting on the couch.

"Why dont we go horse back riding!" said Kagome. The others contemplated about the idea and agreed. They went to Inuyasha's & Sesshomaru's father's stable. Everyone had their own horse. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's were a graceful white colored, Kagome's was raven colored, Sango's and Miroku's were a dark brown colored, Rin's was a black colored, Ayame's was a light brown colored, and Koga's was a regular brown colored. The group rode off, crusing the property together and now & then Koga and Inuyasha would race. The girls decided to ride together and talk while the boys went off and raced.

"This is really beautiful." said Rin.

"Yeah, and the grass is so green." said Sango.

"The sun is setting! Let's find the guys and let's see it set." suggested Ayame going off to find the guys. The other girls followed her. They found the guys riding freely and racing. They looked like they were all family: laughing, playing, and joking around. The boys saw the girls riding toward them. Then they noticed that the sun was going to set. They quickly rode over to their fiances and just stayed there in a group watching the sun set.

After the sun set, the group decided to go home and watch a movie.

"Hey could we crash at your house for now because it seems like everyone is at yours." asked Ayame. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"It'll be like a big family!" Kagome said happily. They got home and imediately put on their sleepware. Kagome had on her monkey pajamas with the monkey spagghetti strap shirt and monkey slippers. Sango had on her baby blue cloud pajamas that were like Kagome's format and blue slippers. Ayame had on a pink cotton candy pajamas with a t- shirt and pink slippers. Rin had on a yellow floral satin pajamas and yellow fluffy slippers. Miroku had on an oversized purple t- shirt and dark purple pajama pants. Inuyasha's was the same except that his was red, Sesshomaru's blue, and Koga's green.

The group went to the recreation room where there was a huge plasma screen T.V. They sat on the floor for once and just enjoyed a sleepover.

"What movie we seeing?" asked Koga.

"Why not the texas chain saw masscre?" said Sango.

"No! I wouldn't sleep. The stepford wives." said Kagome.

"Too Boring! Terminator 4!" said Inuyasha. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. He glared back.

"I want to see Dracula 4000." said Ayame.

"No, feardotcom." said Koga.

"I say we watch Cleopatra." said Miroku.

"The only reason you want to see it is because there's naked people in it!" said Sango.

"Why dont we watch Arachnephobia?" suggested Rin. The others shook their heads. Soon everyone was arguing except Sesshomaru who just sat there with his usual clam face. Finally, he stood up and went over to the other 7.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. The others stopped, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"We are watching Anacondas and that's FINAL!" he said getting the movie and playing it. The rest shrugged and sat down.

After about two hours the movie finnished.

"That was cool! I liked the part when the Anaconda strangle that guy." said Inuyasha.

"I liked it when the Anaconda killed that annoying girl." said Koga.

"My favorite was when the spider poisned the guy in the house." said Kagome.

"Oh and when the Anaconda comes and just swallows him whole!" said Ayame.

"How about when the leader turns evil?" said Rin.

"Yeah and when he falls into the pit of baby anacondas." said Sango.

"I like it when the girl and the guy kiss." said Miroku.

"Perv." mumbled Sango. Sesshomaru sat there bored.

"Alright now what." he said totally bored.

"We could go to the arcade room!" said Kagome. The others approved. The group went to an elevator that lead to the arcade room. Inside the room, there was a bunch of games.

"Dog breath want to play a game of Tekken Fighter 8?" asked Koga.

"Your on!" said Inuyasha going to the machine. The two started playing. Every once in a while you could hear them yelling curses or cheers.

"Come on Fluffy lets rock climb." said Rin. Rin was a very good rock climber because of her amazon heritage. Sesshomaru agreed and went to the huge rock climbing wall. The couple didn't wear protective gear because they didn't need it.

"Red lets go play the dance master." said Kagome.

"Sure" answered Ayame. The two were very good at the game so it was a tie all the time.

"Table Hockey?" asked Sango with a mischievious grin. Miroku nodded with the same grin. The two started playing and because of their amazing reflexes almost like a demon's, neither of them have scored.

After 2 hours, the group wanted to play something else.

"Alright Silver Dog I dare you to play the dance master against me." said Kagome grinning evilly.

"Bring it on!" said Inuyasha smirking. The couple got on the dance master and started dancing. The group was amazed. Inuyasha was winning Kagome!

"Since when could you dance Dog shit." said Koga wide eyed. Even Sesshomaru was wide eyed.

"I learned with mother and fighting is almost like dancing." replied Inuyasha. When 30 minutes passed, Kagome gave up and Inuyasha won.

"Wow I didn't know you were so good!" said Kagome amazed.

"Well the same to you, no one has ever kept up with me like you did." said Inuyasha.

"Im tired. Let's watch a movie to fall asleep." said Sango. The others yawned and nodded.

The group went upstairs to the recreation room. After some arguing and yelling from Sesshomaru, they finally compromised on cabin fever. The girls cuddled up to the guys and played the movie. When the part that the man was spitting blood on the car came, the girls instantly buried their faces on the guys chests and hugged them tight.

"Seriously, your assassins. Dont you see this all the time?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah but that's when we're serious and stuff. now its just creepy." said Kagome. The other girls nodded.

The movie ended 1 hour later. The girls sat here gaping.

"I'm never going there in my life!" said Rin still shocked. The boys this time were also gaping.

"I never thought i'd say this but EWWW!" said Koga.

"OH MY GOD! THAT GUY BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Inuyasha disgusted.

"I have to agree with you brother." said Sesshomaru.

"Im not drinking water ever again!" said Miroku. No one could sleep now.

"After watching cabin fever, I dont think we could fall asleep tonight." said Sango.

"Yeah. Im freaked." said Rin.

"Then what should we do? No more movies please." said Ayame.

"Why dont we practice archery?" asked Kagome.

"Not a bad idea." stated Inuyasha. The others also aprroved. The couples then headed to the indoor archery gym. Each person stood 100 ft. away from their target.

"Who ever gets the middle gets to advance to the second round." said Kagome.

"Your just saying that becuse you know your going to win." said Miroku. Kagome giggled.

The 8 friends pulled back their arrows and shot. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin got the bulls eye. The rest either got it on the 3 space or missed the target. In the second round, again the 4 hit the bulls eye. This continued for 30 minutes. "Okay I guess we one." said Kagome.

"Rin where did you learn to do archery?" asked Ayame.

"Remember that the women in my family are descendants of the goddess Hera." replied Rin.

"Your a descendant of HERA!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." replied Rin sheepishly. Sesshomaru growled.

"So you have powers?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep I do." said Rin.

"Cool." said the others except Sesshomaru who was still growling.

"What else dont I know?" asked he asked.

"Nothing more." she replied.

"Well Sesshomaru there is something that Rin doesn't know about us." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I guess.".

"What dont I know FLUFFY!" shouted Rin crossing her arms.

"And what do you mean US Silver Dog!" shouted Kagome.

"Well I'm a descendant of Zeus and he a descendant of the Titan god Oranos." replied Sesshomaru. 

"ORANOS! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yelled Kagome.

"ZEUS! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Rin. The 2 boys chuckled sheepishly and nodded.

"If we're going to be sharing secrets then i have something to say." said Sango, "I'm a descendant of Phoebe.".

"Sango- PHOEBE!" shouted Miroku. She nodded.

"Well Miroku aren't you a descendant of Coeus." said Koga.

"COEUS!" yelled Sango.

"But Koga your a descendant of Hyperion." said Miroku.

"Alright, HYPERION!" yelled Ayame.

"Hey but your a descendant of Theia." said Sango.

"THEIA!" yelled Koga.

"I guess everyone has a secret." said Kagome.

"Kagome your a descendant of Gaia remember. That's where you get your great miko abilities from." said Rin.

"OH AND LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" yelled Inuyasha. By now everyone was a descendant of a god or goddess.

"So I guess we're all special now that we all know that our ancestors were Titans or ruler of gods." said Inuyasha.

"And the weird thing is that all our ansectors were couples like us." said Rin. The others approved.

"Is there anything else we dont know?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha started whistling and everyone stared at him except Sesshomaru who knew what it was.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome glaring at him.

"Well my mother was a Miko and amazingly, I inherited some of her powers." he said quietly. The six stared in shock.

"So you have some spiritual powers and demon powers," asked Miroku, "Why didn't I sense it before?"

"Because my demon side hides it well." replied Inuyasha.

"All this time and I haven't noticed! No wonder you always sensed your father coming when I couldn't." said Koga.

"So your an archer. Could you do the purifying arrow?" asked Kagome. Inuaysha nodded.

"But then wouldn't your spiritual side purify your demon side?" asked Sango.

"That's why I said amazingly." Inuaysha replied.

"This just get's weirder and weirder." sighed Ayame. When it was 12:30, the group went to the sleepover room and went to sleep.

A/N: I know it's a weird combination. Half miko, half demon. Wait, wouldn't that make him a monk like miroku? Then what should I call him because miko is priestESS? Priest? Please tell me in the reviews! REVIEW FOR CHRISSAKES! P.S.- Could someone tell me what "homptone arutero hevo" means? Sorry if I spelled it wrong it's just that in the preview for the Inuaysha movie 3, Inuaysha says that before the letters INUYASHA VS. SESSHOMARU comes up. PLEASE TELL ME I'M DIEING TO KNOW! That is if you could read it. 


	8. The Flight

A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Today will be an uneventful day so probably I'll post chapter 8 and 9 of this story and chapter 2 of The Dare. So keep reading and be a little patient. I know how you feel, like you want to read more but the author doesn't update. Well fear no more! I will update! I dont own Inuyasha but in my world I do and Im married to him! If only it were true (sighs). ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! Happiness or Not Chp. 7

The group awoke and went to the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started talking.

"I was thinking, with all our special abilities we could overthrow Naraku. It's not like we need a job. We have all the money in the world." said Kagome.

"Your right but could we wait after we're married. The wedding's in a few days." said Sango.

"Sango is right, we should wait." said Koga.

"Then it's settled, after we get married, we kill Naraku and get our revenge!" declared Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

The 8 friends went out to eat breakfast. They went to a resturant and ate. When they finished, they paid and left.

"What's on our schedule?" asked Ayame.

"Well, nothing." said Kagome.

"We could go sailing." suggested Miroku.

"Great idea Lecher. It's a great day for sailing." said Koga.

"We're taking my yacht." pronounced Sesshomaru, his look saying "that's final". The others approved.

The group drove to Sesshomaru's private yacht. There were a few and they settled for a small one. The friends got on, the boys helping the girl, and Sesshomaru went to the captain's quarters. The rest took a look around.

"Wow this is beautiful!" exclaimed Sango.

"Yeah." replied Kagome. They went to the front deck to look at the sea.

"Hey look dolphins!" said Rin. There were gray dolphins swiming and doing tricks along side the yacht. After 5 minutes. Sesshomaru came out of no where.

"Miss me?" he asked slyly to Rin. Rin was surprised.

"You scared the living hell out of me!" she yelled. Sesshomaru only chuckled.

"Im going to the pool, anyone coming?" asked Koga. The others nodded. They went to the pool room and into the girls and boys lockerooms. The group came out and jumped into the pool.

3 hours later, the friends got out of the pool. They played chicken, swam, relaxed, had a jumping competition, and much more. Everyone's hair was dripping wet especially the long haired ones.

"That was fun." said Inuyasha trying to wring some water out of his hair. He failed miserably.

"Maybe you should blowdry your hair. Could i do it?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

'I know you dont let anyone touch your hair but me.' she thought. Inuyasha thought about it.

'I do love her soft touches on my head and she does blowdry my hair softly for my sensetive ears.' he thought.

"sure what the heck." he decided. Kagome cheered happily. One of her favorite things of Inuyasha besides his ears was his hair.

'And he looks so cute when I'm blowdrying it!' she added. The two went to one of the rooms to blowdry their hair.

"Im going to get a tan. Wanna come Sango, Rin?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah. I could use a tan." said Sango. Rin nodded in reply. The girls rubbed some sunscreen on them and went to get a tan.

"Now what. It's only us three." asked Koga.

"Let's go do some laps around the yacht." suggested Miroku. Sesshomaru shrugged and koga nodded. The three boys then proceded to do laps.

A few hours later, Kagome was done blowdrying her and Inuyasha's hair, Ayame, Rin, And Sango had a light tan, and Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru did 100 laps around the yacht.

"Let's go home." said Sesshomaru going to the steering wheel. He turned the yacht to his private beach. Once they got there, the group went to the jeep and went to Inuyasha's mansion.

It was 8 o'clock when the 8 friends arrived.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Kagome stopping in the middle of her tracks.

"What?" asked Inuyasha concerned.

"We forgot to buy the luggage! We have to get it tonight because we're leaving tomorrow night!" she replied. Everyone else now were like her.

"We could go now! Macy's is the only store that is still open!" said Miroku.

"Okay take your own jeep becasue it's going to be a lot of luggage for 1 months worth of clothes." said Koga.

"Alright you 4 boys go to Macy's while us girls gather some clothes." said Sango. The boys nodded and left to their jeeps.

"Now we have stuff to do." said Rin.

"Right." said The other girls. They each went to their bedrooms to make a mess of clothing.

The boys were each in a jeep. Inuyasha took his favorite Red E. Escalade with the lambergini doors, Miroku took his White Diamond one, Sesshomaru the Black Raven one, and Koga the Rip Tide Blue one. They drove out to Macy's. Once they were there, they went to the luggage section.

"How much are we going to need?" asked Inuyasha.

"A lot. Knowing our fiances they would bring the whole closet." replied Koga.

"There's a lot to choose from." said Miroku looking at the different types and colors of luggage.

"Yeah." sighed Sesshomaru. It took 20 minutes for the boys to decide on their luggage. Inuyasha chose the Delsey "Helium LTD 300" collection in black - all 7 pieces, Miroku the same but in gray, Sesshomaru and koga got the Lark "Opulence" colection one person in gray, the other in black, an also 7 piece.

"That was harder than I thought." said Koga.

"But the hard part is yet to come. How are we going to fit this in that!" said Miroku. Sure, the jeeps were huge but huge 7 piece luggage would not fit.

"Oh brother." sighed Sesshomaru.

30 minutes later, the boys finally got the luggage to fit. They sighed a sigh of relief and drove to the mansion. Once they got home, the 4 boys hauled the luggage into the mansion. Each of them tried to fit the luggage in the elevator and decided to make 2 trips. After they finally got the luggage to the bedrooms, each guy noticed that the place was a mess. Clothes were everywhere and so were shoes.

"What happened in here Kagome." asked Inuyasha eyeing all the clothing that was being thrown on the floor.

"I have a lot of clothes in here, but not one is suitable." replied Kagome.

"Aha!" Kagome grabbed a yellow halter top. She put it neatly on the bed.

"Dont just stand there. Bring the luggage here and start packing." she said Going back to the closet. Inuaysha just nodded. After 4 hours of packing bags, the group changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Near the doorway were 28 pieces of luggage, all filled up and ready to go.

The next morning was uneventful. There was nothing to do so the group decided to watch movies until it was time to go.

"What are we going to watch?" asked Rin sitting on the sofa. Sesshomaru instantly took a spot next to her. Today he was his regular crappy self with the unemotional face and his eerie calmness.

"Why dont we watch S.W.A.T.?" suggested Inuyasha. The others except Sesshomaru who was staring boredly at the wall contemplated on it and finally agreed.

The group spent the day watching movies. They were not another teen movie which Miroku loved, cradle 2 the grave, and Eurotrip. It was 7:30 when Kagome awoke with a start. The couples had fallen asleep when Eurotrip finished she presumed. She looked at the clock and saw the time.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled jumping off the sofa and ran to the elevator.

"YOU GUYS WAKE THE HELL UP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT!" Kagome yelled exsaperated. The others awoke quickly to her yells and did what she did. Everyone was frantic and running around like crazy. Finally, they calmed down and managed to call the limo without a problem.

"Okay the flight is at 10 and it's 8. We have two hours to check in and stuff." said Sango. Soon after two limos came. One for the luggage and one for the couples. The boys put the luggage in the limo and headed to theirs.

After 20 minutes, the group at last arrived at the airport. The guys got the luggage and the girls helped with some, and went to the check in line.

"Oh My God!" said Kagome. It seemed like the only word she could say now was om my god. The rest of the group oblivious to what she was looking at, followed her gaze.

"KUSO." said Inuaysha frustrated. There was a huge line and only one clerk.

"We'll never get to our flight." said Miroku. They reluctantly got into the line.

40 minutes later, the group got to their flight gate. The flight is in 45 minutes.

"Alright we made it. Now what?" questined Koga.

"Im hungry. And I dont like the plane food." said Inuaysha.

"We haven't eaten much today." said Ayame.

"Okay then let's got to the food court." said Inuyasha leading the way. Everyone else followed him for 5 minutes. They arrived at the food court and Inuyasha instantly ran to Mcdonald's, Koga and Ayame in toe.

"People will never change." sighed Rin. The group ordered their food and ate it happily.

"Flight 8734 to the Private Sandals Resort in the Bahamas for 8 is now boarding." said the intercom, a female voice.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Sango running to their gate. Miroku had taken the liberty of renting a private jet at the airport and Koga the liberty of renting part of the Sandals resort as a wedding present. The rest were in toe.

The 8 friends arrived on time and boarded the plane. The plane was quite big and spacious. It wasn't like regular planes, it reminded them of the 1 st class section in Soulplane. The seats were very comfortable, no one had to remain in seatbelts, you could walk around, jump, anything. It was like a moving home.

The group settled down and started roaming the area.

"Cool widescreen tv." said Inuyasha.

"And a stereo system!" exclaimed Koga going over to the said object. He turned it on and put it on 105.1.

"Koga I thought you didn't like rap." said Ayame dumbfounded. Her fiance was rapping to one of the songs that are being played.

"I dont but I could atleast try it." Koga replied.

"Hey look there's a bunch of games here." said Kagome. There was a chest full of games right infront of her.

"I wanna play chess!" said Miroku grabbing the chess set. He set it up and remembered that he needed a partner.

"Um, who wants to play with me?" he asked.

"I'll play." stated Sesshomaru bored like always. He sat down where miorku had set up the chess board and waited for miroku to make the first move.

"Silver Dog I want to play something with you." said kagome with a puppy dog look.

'I should really be more inaffective to that look because it's my specilaty but no i have to give in.' Inuyasha thought. He sighed and gave in.

"What game." he asked.

"Scrabble." she replied taking out the board. They started to set it up and then play.

"Hey Huntress you wanna play life?" asked Rin.

"Sure sunshine, Red?" replied Sango.

"I'll play too." Ayame said. The three girls then started to play.

A few minutes later, Koga was still rapping like an addict, Sesshomaru was winning Miroku in chess, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing over words, and Rin was winning in the life game.

"- the rocaway, lean back, lean back, leanback-" rapped koga.

"Checkmate." said Sesshomaru in his same bored tone.

"Best 2 out of three." asked Miroku. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Hey rarps is not a word!" complained Kagome.

"Neithers is gesses!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Ha I bought a house in Paris and I have a million bucks!" shrieked Rin. The other two girls just glared at her.

"Im not doing so bad. I have a house in italy and I have half a millon bucks." Said Ayame. Now Sango just glared.

"Am i the only one who's broke, lives in an apartment, and has like a billion kids!" said Sango enviously.

"HAAAAAA!" laughed the other two girls.

'I swear im going to kill them when the game is over.' Sango thought. After a few hours, everyone got tired so they settled to watch a movie.

"We're watching the patriot." said Sesshomaru with a 'dont- argue- with- me' look. The others agreed. They sat down next to their fiances and watched the movie. Eventually, the couples fell asleep.

A/N: That plane is the bomb! Whoever saw Soulplane has to agree with me! I thought the patriot was a good movie too. Well it's almost time for the wedding! I swear I cried when I wrote it! I never thought I could write fluff? Well REVIEW! 


	9. The Wedding

A/N: This chappie made me cry! It's so sweet! I hope you enjoy it too. PLEASE DONT RUB IT IN! I DONT OWN INUYASHA... YET! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! Happiness or Not Chp. 8

The couples woke up to the sound of the intercom.

"Please put on your seatbelts. We are going to have some turbulence." it said.

The group imediately strapped on their seatbelts and awaited the shakes. When it came, the girls instinctivly grasped the boys' hands and began doing deep breathing. Inuyasha was a little frightened too. He closed his eyes tightly shut wishing it would go away soon.

"Nothing's going to happen, Nothing's going to happen," chanted Rin.

"Sunshine everything's going to be alright." reassured Sesshomaru sweetly. Rin nodded feeling a little better. The turbulence increased and Kagome screamed.

"Everything's going to be fine!" yelled Inuaysha shaking because of the rumbles. Soon the turbulence stopped and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"You should of seen the look on your face dog turd." laughed Koga.

"Shut up Wimpy wolf. So what, im scared of turbulence. Your scared of bunnincula." replied Inuyasha tauntingly. Koga growled.

"Bunnincula?" giggled Sango. The others bursted out laughing.

After 2 more hours, the plane finally arrived at the private resort. The couples looked out the window and were in awe.

"This place is super huge!" said Rin.

"And its so beautiful, look at the aquamarine beach." said Ayame.

"How could you tell it's aqua Ayame.?" asked Kagome.

"My good eyesight remember." she replied. The plane landed and the 8 friends ran out of the plane to the resort.

"This resort is surprisingly calming." said Koga.

"It feels like all my worries were left in the plane." said Inuaysha. The others nodded.

"Okay, let's unpack and get something to eat." said Miroku. The clerk gave them their room keys and they all headed to find their rooms.

After 10 minutes, the couples finally found their rooms. To their delight, the rooms were across from eachother.

"So far the resort is great." said Kagome. The atsmophere was relaxing, the scenery was carribean style and some marble here and there, the walls were painted like the ocean, and the doors were silver and an aqua blue. The fiances went inside their assigned rooms and started to unpack their luggage. Inside each room was a king sized bed which was aqua blue, a couch, a wide screen tv with the home entertainment system and playstation, ps2, x box, and gamecube, a computer, a stereo, a walk in closet, a dresser, and a few drawers. There was also a balconly with the pool and ocean view.

"This is great! It looks like the rooms in the mansion." said Kagome taking a look around.

"Yeah but it needs the color." agreed Inuyasha.

After 1 hour and 1/2, the group met up in the lounge.

"Okay the buffet is this way." said Sesshomaru pointing to his right.

"I see that everyone dressed formally." inquired Miroku. Kagome had on a long black skirt, a pink blouse, and black stillettos. Inuyasha had on a red button up shirt with the first 2 left undone, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Sango had on a medium pink dress skirt, a black knotted shirt, and black strapped high heels. Miroku wore a dark purple button up shirt and wore it like Inuyasha, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Rin wore a black medium dress skirt, a cream silk dress shirt, and cream high heels. Sessomaru had on the same thing as Inuyasha but the shirt color was dark blue. Ayame wore a gray skirt with a light green triming, a light green blouse, and light green strapped high heels. Koga wore the same as the others but in bright blue to match his eyes.

The group headed to where Sesshomaru pointed out to see a big room with some backround music playing beethoven moonlight sonata and a table of 8 set up in the middle of the room. There were candals, roses on the girls' seats, and the table was set up with real china.

"Wow you guys did this?" asked Sango.

"Well we didn't set it up but we ordered it. The roses are for you ladies." responded Koga. The girls took their roses and grabbed their plates. The couples then went to the rows od food.

"You know how much i'ved longed for this to happen dont you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah i do. And do you know how much ive longed the same?" asked a smiling Inuyasha. Kagome smiled, nodded, and said "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome." replied Inuyasha. They both kissed, not passionately but not a brush of the lips. The couple then started to pick out their food.

10 minutes later, the fiances returned to the table. Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru all had more than 3 plates of food each while the rest had only one.

"Fluffy, what possessed you to eat so much?" asked Rin bewildered.

"My empty stomache and my brother." replied Sesshomaru shrugging. Rin sighed. The couples ate happily, chatting here and there, until they all finished their food.

"We should all go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow." said Ayame.

"Yeah and I'm tired." said Koga. The couples said their goodbyes and entered their rooms.

"Tornado, i love you." said Ayame.

"I love you too my Red." replied Koga. The couple kissed passionately before falling asleep in eachother's embrace.

The next morning, the group awoke very excitedly. They quickly got dressed and went to the lounge.

"Okay im going to go check the wedding chapel with Ayame." said Rin.

"And im going to check the wedding parlor with Sango." said Kagome.

"And we have to check something else." said the boys. The girls eyed them suspiciously but shrugged it off.

'I wonder what they have planned.' they each thought. The group seperated to go to the said locations. Rin and Ayame arrived at the wedding chapel and were in awe.

"Wow it's already decorated!" exclaimed Ayame. The decorations were in white and graced the white marble with elegance.

"This looks ready. Let's go to the parlor." said Rin leaving. Ayame followed her.

Kagome and Sango arrived at the parlor. It was decorated in white like the chapel.

"Okay this is checked." said Kagome. Sang nodded. Then Ayame and Rin came.

"I guess the parlor is ready too." said Rin.

"Yeah. Do we have the pianoist coming tonight?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. He'll be here at 5." replied Ayame.

"I wonder what the boys are planning?" Kagome voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Who knows? I hope its good though." said Sango. The girls started giggling.

"Let's go wait for them in the lounge. We have to make sure they follow our surprise." said Rin. The other 3 girls nodded.

After 20 minutes of waiting, the girls heard yelling.

"IF SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T MESS UP ON THEIR JOB, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO RUN A MILE TO GET IT DONE!" yelled a pissed Inuaysha.

"DONT YELL AT ME! IT WAS KOGA'S FAULT TOO!" yelled Miroku.

"DONT BLAME IT ON ME LECHER!" yelled an equally frustrated Koga.

"COULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" yelled a very angry Sesshomaru.

"I wonder what happened?" said Kagome looking at the aproaching figures. The 4 boys continued arguing until they reached the lounge.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Sango. The boys stopped yelling and looked wide eyed at the girls.

"Now, we have a surprise for you. Follow us and close your eyes." said Ayame. The boys shrugged and did what they were told. Their fiance grabbed their hand and led them to the surprise.

The girls continued to lead their fiance to a building in the village part of the resort. They got inside and put the boys on a chair.

"Miko, why does it smell like hair spray, shampoo, and hair?" asked Inuaysha.

"Wait and see. You could open your eyes now." replied Kagome. The boys opened their eyes and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A BEAUTY SALON!".

"Oh calm down. Your just here to do your hair. We cant have our groom- to -be with messy hair." said Ayame.

"KAGOME, you know demons dont like other people messing with their hair." said Inuaysha.

"I know but deal wit it. I promise you the night of your life if you do please?" said Kagome said with a puppy dog eyed look. Inuaysha gave in two both things.

"Fine but it has to be the best." he reasoned. Kagome nodded happily.

"Fluffy it wont be too bad, come on lighten up." said Rin trying to cheer up Sesshomaru. He had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and was not talking or looking at anyone. He looked liked Inuyasha when he sulked.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING WASH YOUR HAIR AND FUCKING LIKE IT OR ELSE!" yelled a very red Rin. Sesshomaru lightened up and grumbled a "yes ma'am.".

'Damn I cant resist her. It's like she has complete control over me. Yet I love her with all my heart.' he thought.

"Good, I love you Fluffy." said Rin now cheerful.

"I love you too Sunshine." replied Sesshomaru. They kissed breifly and looked at the rest of the group. The others were staring at the couple.

'Lord never takes orders from anyone and since when did Rin get that angry.' they each thought. The girls left the salon to go to another salon.

"This is going to be pure hell." sighed Inuyasha.

"Yeah." the others sighed.

5 hours later, the girls were done with their hair.

"Okay let's get something to eat before we put on make up and stuff." said Ayame. The girls then left to go to the buffet.

"This acuatlly feels nice," said Inuyasha lazily. His hair stylist was scrubbing his hair with Shampoo. "But not like Kagome' s scrubs.".

"You are right. This feels goood!" inquired Koga.

"Now I know why the girls in the herbal essence commercial feel overwhelming and sexy. This stuff feels good with a good scrub." said Miroku pervertedly.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" asked Inuaysha. To his surprise, Sesshomaru only nodded and had his eyes closed & a small smile on his face. The other three were dumbfounded.

"Did I miss something here?" asked Inuaysha. The other 2 shrugged and they all continued to enjoy washing their hair.

After washing their hair, the boys prepared themselves for the hair dryer.

"Hey wait a minute. Your not going to put my hair in those weird demonic things are you?" asked Inuaysha eyeing the roller. The stylist only nodded.

"You aint putting that piece of crap in my hair!" said Koga.

"Guys its not that bad." said Miroku enjoying the hair rollers in his hair.

"That's because you practically have hair!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. The guys gave in and let the stylists put the huge rollers on the their hair. Once they were done, the boys were put in the ahir dryer.

"These things are making my head itch." said Inuyasha desprately trying to relieve his itch but failed miserably.

"And it's hot in here." said Koga.

"The dryer is still burning my ears. Imagine what would happen if the girl didn't put the cloth on it." stated Inuyasha. All the boys cringed and the thought.

"I rather be in hell than in here." said Sesshomaru irratation in his voice. He was sweating, trying to calm his itch like Inuaysha but failing miserably, and the heat burned his eyes and delicate skin.

"Why did they have to put the damn dryer on freaking high!" exclaimed Koga. The three boys looked to their left to see that Miroku was taking a nap comfortably. Each boy then mumbled something similar to "Damn human".

To their relief, after 3 hours, the 3 boys were finally let out of the hair dryer.

"Oh my God how I long for it to be freezing cold in here." said Inuyasha. They were seated on the chair while Miroku waited for the rest of his friends to finish. His hair was long done and he was looking quite handsome.

"Oh great more heat." sighed Koga. The stylists were going to blow dry their hair.

"Blowdrying my hair makes me feel oddly calmer." said Inuyasha with lazy eyes. The other 2 nodded while thinking about it.

Once the blowdrying was done, it was now time to do a special hair design for the wedding.

"More torture." cried out Koga. The others nodded. After an hour, the guys had their hair done.

"That took longer than I thought since we're guys." said Miroku.

"If you haven't noticed Lecher we have hair way longer than yours. Especially Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha looking at his brother who glared at him.

"Then cut your hair." Miroku stated simply. The other three boys had a horror - anger stricken expression.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" yelled Inuyasha furiously.

"ALL THE TIME THAT WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS HAVE YOU NOT RELISED!" yelled Koga just as furiously.

"You should know that it is like a sin for demons to cut their hair. It is a symbol of their clan or heritage. For example, dog demons have long hair. Wolf demons have slightly shorter hair. UNDERSTAND!" said Sesshomaru calmly until the last part. If looks could kill, Miroku would of just curled up and died.

"I-I'm sorry please spare me i didn't know!" cried Miroku.

"Next time you wont get away with it." threatned Koga.

"Have you guys noticed how girly our hair looks but utterly handsome." said Inuyasha looking at his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah your right but we do look sexy." said Koga.

"It was woth the wait and hell." said Sesshomaru for once admiring himself.

After a few minutes of admiring hair, the guys finally got the message that they had stuff to do. They left the salon and went to get something to eat. They only missed the girls for a few minutes. The girls already went to their "Getting ready" room. 30 minutes later, the guys finnished eating and went to a room to get changed.

"Rin that dress so fits you!" shrieked Sango. Rin wore a white tulle ball gown with beaded lace applique on bodice and skirt.

Rin blushed and said "You too Sango.".

"Honestly Ayame that dress is spectacular!" exclaimed Kagome. Ayame wore a white strappless organza ballgown with a gold beaded embroidery and laced up back.

"Kagome you should say that to yourself." said Ayame.

"Okay we should start our make up." suggested Rin. The girls giggled and rushed over to the dresser to start their makeup.

The boys finished putting on their tuxedos and started putting on assessories. Sesshomaru wore a diamond model tux and Koga wore a notch model.

"We look good!" said Koga slyly.

"We better look good i spent a fortune on this suit and the asserories!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Since when did you care." asked or rather stated Sesshomaru. He finnished putting on his silver diamond lined watch and his top hat.

"Since never." replied Inuyasha for Miroku also putting on his top hat and watch similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Why would you think that?" asked Miroku looking himself over.

"Because you spend so much money on junk." answered Inuyasha.

"This conversation is going no where. Let's talk about our vows." said Koga putting on his watch. His watch was silver but not diamond lined, it was like Miroku's.

"I have my vows. I cant believe how much Kagome means to me." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Rin opened my heart and without her I would never have made up with you." said Sesshomaru.

"We all have wonderful women who helped up relise the light in life." said Miroku. The boys sighed.

The 4 guys then headed to the chapel to wait for the girls. Everything was ready. The priest was there, the organist, and the rings. After 20 minutes of nervouly waiting, the music started playing. The boys looked up to see that their brides- to- be had arrived. They came lined up in a row vertically with white roses with half the stem chopped off as boquets. They arrived at the alter and looped hands with their grooms to be.

"We are gathered here today to bind the souls of Inuyasha Tahashi & Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Shirou & Sango Kasumi, Koga Arashi & Ayame Saratoga, and Sesshomaru Tahashi & Rin Monou." began the priest. The couples were not paying attention to the babbling priest.

'Get on with it!' they silently thought.

It was now time for the rings and vows. Inuyasha took Kagome's wedding ring and put it gently on her index finger while saying his vow.

"Kagome Higurashi, I promise you that I will be by your side through the good and the bad until not even death do us part. I never thought that anyone as kind as you would love a half breed like me and now I know dreams can come true. You have showed me that not all people are heartless and without you, i would of never had any friends or a feel of what love is. Kagome you have helped me through my times of suffering, been their to share my pain, stood up for me when others wouldn't, and shared your happiness with me. I dont really know if I truly deserve your love but I do know one thing. I Love you with all my heart Kagome Higurashi and I promise that I would give my life to keep you safe. You are my life, soul, and my world." Inuyasha said. Kagome searched his eyes to see if it was all true. In his eyes she saw love, sincerety, and hope. She couldn't keep her tears back of joy.

'Oh god i love you so much' she thought.

Now was her turn to say her vows. She took Inuyasha's wedding ring and placed it on his index finger.

"I kagome Higurashi promise to be by your side no matter what for eternity. You have been there for me too. You helped me in my time of need, you cared for me like no one else, you protected me with your life, and you most especially love me back. You are my companion forever and I feel no remorse to it. I feel happy to be next to the one I love. Inuyasha I love you so much that I cant express it entirely. Without you I dont know what I would do. I dont care if your a demon, half demon, or hanyou, i love you for you. And i love your fluffy ears the most and your golden orbs. If you ever changed just to please someone, i would be angry. Those characteristics are the best part of you. But if you want to, i will respect it. All I really care about is being with you. I love you and im glad you responded my love." Kagome said. To her surprise, Inuyasha also had tears escaping his eyes. The couple hugged and smiled happily.

"Very sweet, Miroku Shirou please proceed." said the priest. Miroku took Sango's ring and placed it on her index finger.

" Sango Kasumi, I promise to live by your side forever no matter what. Even if my lecherous ways displease you, it might comfort you to know that my heart always belongs to you. And that i only like groping you. You amaze me in many ways if it's not in your beauty it's in your intellegence or cleverness. You acually amaze me in everyway. You drive me crazy and knowing that you love me makes me go on. Your the most beautiful girl that i have ever met and i want to share your pain and happiness. Together we could manage anything. Sango i do love you with all the power and might i have and im glad that this day is happening." said Miroku. Sango was blushing and had teary eyes.

' Im glad Miroku.' she thought.

Sango took Miroku's ring and placed it on his index finger.

"Miroku Shirou, I promise you to be with you for the rest of my life. No one ever loved me as much as you did. I was too intellegent for them and most guys wanted a stupid girl to manipulate. Ever since i met you, ive come to relise that you are different from those guys. You never make me do anything i dont want to and your sweet & gentle. Im glad that i never doubted you and till this day i dont. I feel that i could share anything with you and that you'd listen. You'll share my pain and happiness willingly and feel no regret. I happy to have a guy like you Miroku who loves me not just for my looks but just for me. I love you back with all my heart." said Sango trying to control herself from crying. She was surprised when two strong arms embraced her and she embraced back.

Now it was Koga's turn. He took Ayame's ring which was a platinum princess diamond channel wedding band, and placed it on her index finger.

"I promise you, Ayame Saratoga, to be with you forever through our good and bad times. You have showed me the light in this world and had taught me how to laugh once in a while. Before i 've met you, I never enjoyed fun except with my best friend Inuyasha but i moved. I was mean to you and you looked passed that. Im glad you did. You never were a person to look at someone elses bad side. That's another thing that i love about you. I want to comfort you, give you my love, share your pain, and so much more. I love you a lot Ayame and im glad you still do." Koga said smiling. Ayame was beyond happy. Unlike the other girls before her, she did not cry. Instead, she had on the brightest smile and hugged her groom- to- be.

"Ayame your vows please." the priest said. Ayame took Koga's ring which was a platinum wedding band with 9 small round diamonds in a channel, and placed it on his index finger.

"Koga Arashi, I promise to be by your side no matter what for the rest of my demon years. I love you for you. I didn't care that you were mean to me or that you made me cry. I knew you were just suffering from moving away from your dearest friend. Im happy i helped you overcome that pain. You have also comforted me in many ways. Like when our parents died, despite your loss, you tried to stay strong for me. We shared our pain together, shared our happy moments together, and wept together. Koga I really love you and without you, i wouldn't be so bright like i always am." Ayame said. The two hugged again and they each said "I love you." to one another.

"Wonderful, Sesshomaru." said the priest. Sesshomaru took Rin's ring which was like Ayame's but smaller, and placed it on her index finger.

"Rin Monou, I promise you that i will love you, be by your side, no matter what, until nothing could do us part. Without you, I would of never understood my brother and i would have been still cold hearted. You thawed out my heart and showed me how to love. You had faith in me and even when i would ignore you, you still kept on trying. Thank you Rin. Thanks a lot. Im grateful to have you with me and to have your love.I dont know how a sweet and caring human like you could fall in love with an uncaring, cold hearted demon like me. But I changed for you. and i feel no regret. I acually feel happy that i will live along side you and we could share everything together. Rin i love you deeply and im happy that you fell in love with me." Sesshomaru said. Rin was crying like Kagome.

"Rin please say your vows." said the priest. Rin took Sesshomaru's ring which was like Koga's but smaller, and placed it on his index finger.

"Sesshomaru Tahashi, I promise you that I will be by your side for all eternity no matter what happens. I love you with all my heart and I knew that you were good inside your heart. Eventhough you ignored me, gave me the cold shoulder, and other cold hearted deeds, I never gave up because I loved you. Finally you gave me a chance and I eased your heart of all that pain. Im glad that I helped your relationship with your brother and brought you happiness. You've helped me through my tough times, responded my love, and shared your pain with me. Your trust is something that i will terish forever because it's the best gift that you have given me. Sesshomaru nothing in the world could stop me from loving you because you are you and I love YOU." said Rin with tenderness. These words have touched Sesshomaru so much that, a complete miracle to the others, his eyes began to water. Sesshomaru, the strong, unemotional, and calm one was crying! The couple then enveloped in a hug before the priest started talking again.

A/N: OH MY GOD I MADE SESSHOMARU CRY! I MADE HIM CRY!

Sesshomaru: I'll kill you for that! (Takes out Tokijin)

Me: Hey it was a wedding and wouldn't you cry if Rin said that to you?

Sesshomaru: ... (Puts sword away and mumbled a yes)

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! And tell me if you liked the vows. I made them all by my self and I'm so proud. I think it's so sweet! REVIEW and thank you! 


	10. Dinner At The Beach

A/N: AAAAWWWWWWEEEE! I love weddings! I still cant believe I'm writing fluff! Im not a fluff person. But still, I hope you like this chappie. Sorry but I dont know how the priest says if you take blablabla. I just wrote anything. NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA but we'll see about that! ENJOY! Happiness or Not Chp. 9

The priest said more things but the couples didn't listen. instead they were staring at eachother with a lot of love and happiness. Finally, it was time for the "I do's", then the blood bonds, and the wedding's over.

"Do you Inuyasha Tahashi take Kagome Higurashi as your wife?"

"I do with all my heart." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome with a bright smile, Kagome smiled back.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Tahashi as your husband?"

"I do and always will." Kagome replied, her smile growing bigger.

"Do you Miroku Shirou take Sango Kasumi as your wife?"

"Of course I do." Miroku replied also smiling.

"Do you Sango Kasumi take Miroku Shirou as your husband?"

"Yes I do." Sango replied. It seemed like no one could stop smiling that goofy, happy smile. even Sesshomaru was overwhelmed with love and happiness, a very rare sign of his emmotions. Everyone was asked the question and they all answered "I do.". Now it was time for the blood bond. 4 cups of sake was brought into the chapel by a worker clad in white. The cups were placed in front of each couple. The priest said some things and took one of Inuyasha's claws and cut Kagome's finger gently so that only a drop of blood would fall into the cup. Then he did the same to Inuyasha.

"Now each of you drink from the cup. After you drink, you'll be bonded by soul, blood, and mind. The bond is not reversable so it will bond you together for life." the priest said. Kagome drank a little first.

"In spirit, blood, and mind, may we be bonded forever." she said. Inuyasha then drank from the cup. He said the same thing. The priest repeated the process with the other 3 couples and each couple said the same thing.

"From this day forward, you're one in soul, body, and mind. You have completed this step in matrimony and may not be divorced because of the blood bond. You are now Mr. and Mrs. Tahashi, Mr. and Mrs. Shirou, Mr. and Mrs. Arashi, and Mr. and Mrs. Tahashi. you may now kiss the bride and may you live in peace." the priest ended the wedding. The grooms kissed their wives passionately and they all ran out of the chapel. It was a reserved wedding but a happy one at least.

"To the wedding parlor!" yelled Miroku and they all ran to the wedding parlor, the girls being extra careful with their gowns. Once they arrived at the parlor, the newly weds took a seat on the beautifully decorated table for 8.

"This is the best day of my life!" squealed Ayame kissing Koga again.

"I just want to blow this joint and attend to some demon heritage things." said Inuaysha slyly.

"Since when do you say 'joint'?" asked his wife.

"Since now." he replied and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" yelled Rin dragging Sesshomaru to the dance floor. The others also got up and followed her. There was a slow dance playing so the guys wrapped their arms around their wives' waists tightly and the girls wrapped their arms around their husbands' necks.

"I like how they did your hair. You look sexy." said Kagome playing with Inuyasha's curls. The three demons had their hair in high ponytails with the ponytail in long curls.

"Do I? Well, I say that you look mighty gorgeous in that dress." Inuyasha replied nuzzling Kagome's neck. Kagome giggled because he tickled her with his nose.

"Sometimes your so cute and innocent ya know." Kagome said. The song ended and reggae started playing.

"Cool reggae at a wedding party!" said Koga.

"Now this is what I call a wedding party!" said Sango. The song was "In da club" by 50 cent. The newly weds started dancing reggae which was a little hard with the dresses and tuxes but they managed. The party soon turned out to be a weird teenage reggae wedding party. After 1 hour of dancing intense reggae, the newly weds decided to take some pictures before leaving the wedding parlor. They stood infront of the parlor and took several pictures, some of which are only one couple. After taking pictures, the group decided to leave. Before the girls got too far away from the wedding parlor, the boys stopped them.

"We have something special planned for you ladies so lets go to our rooms and change. I dont think you'll be able to move much with that dress." said Koga. The girls nodded and they all went to their rooms. Once they were there, everyone changed and met up in the lobby. Kagome wore a strappless silk pink dress that was up to her knees and had sparkles at the bottom and the top, Ayame wore a light green halter top dress that had a light green flower on the waist and reached under her knees, Sango wore a lavendar strappless two tone chiffon dress that also had a flower on the waist and reached above her ankles, and Rin wore a spaggetti strap periwinkle dress that had a chiffon split on the front with beaded ruched empire that was Ayame's lenght. Inuyasha wore black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white tux shirt with a red tie, Miroku wore the same but his tie was dark purple, Koga's light blue, and Sesshomaru's navy.

"Wow is that you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha surprised. 'She looks beautiful!' he thought. Kagome was in the same sitsuation.

"Inuyasha you look different, in the hot, sexy way." she said. 'I never saw him with a shirt and a tie. Red looks good on him more than ever.' Kagome thought smiling. The newly weds exchanged comments on their formal wear and they finally went to the back of the resort, to the beach.

"This is a surprise so put these on." said Miroku. They boys hepled their wives put on their blindfolds and led them off to 4 white horses.

"Koga I smell horses." said Ayame sniffing the air.

"Red dont sniff the air, you'll ruin the surprise." Koga scowled. The 4 boys helped their wives get on the horses and they all sped off along the beach.

"This is fun Fluffy!" exclaimed Rin enjoying the warm wind whipping her face.

"Yes it is." Sesshomaru agreed.

"We should arrive in 20 minutes so keep tight." said Inuyasha. Kagome and the other girls were anxious to see what the guys had set up. 'I woder what it is.' Ayame thought.

"Too bad we cant see the stars." sighed Sango.

"Sorry my beloved Sango but it'll ruin the surprise and the guys would kill me." said Miroku. He looked over to the other 3 couples next to him, all the 3 boys glaring at him to refrain his point. After 15 minutes of riding horses at a high speed, the group arrived at 4 tables set up where some of the tides could reach but it couldn't pass your feet. There was also a stable up ahead where the guys got the horses and what seemed like a diner. They helped the girls off the horses and sat them down on the candle lit table for two.

"When could I take my blindfold off?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"Not now. Wait a moment." replied her husband. He took out the locket he had purchased with Miroku and put it infront of Kagome. The other boys also got their wives a locket. What a coincidence? Once evrything was in order, the shoes were off to where the water didn't reach, the menus would be coming in 15 minutes, the bouquets were nicly placed in the middle of each table, and the stars were reflecting themselves in the champaine filled wedding glasses.

"OPEN YOUR BLINDFOLDS!" yelled Koga happily. The 4 girls pratically tore off their blindfolds and stared at the sight before them. It was beautifully organized and looked like it took a long while to prepare. Kagome stared at Inuyasha now.

"Take the locket." he said awaiting her response to the inscription on it. Kagome looked down at the silver heart shaped locket that had a round diamond in the middle of it. She opened it to reveal a picture of her and Inuyasha smiling and their first kiss on the other side. This locket had three sides so Kagome lifted the second side to see an engraving. She read it outloud and started to cry.

"To my one and only love, you are my light Kagome, keep shining for me - Inuyasha." she read. Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear from her response. Eventhough he hated it when women cried especially Kagome, he knew it was only because she was happy.

"I love you Inuyasha." she whispered, "Im so damn happy right now. I wish this moment could last forever."

"I love you too Kagome, and it could." he replied and leaned towards her to kiss her. She responded to the kiss and Inuyasha deepened it. They broke apart for air and turned to the other couples. It seemed that that the girls loved it because like Kagome, they had teared line faces and were happily kissing their husbands.

"Shall we order some food." asked Inuyasha in a mocking fancy voice.

"Ofcourse." replied Kagome in the same tone of voice. They saw that the waitor had arrived with the menus and he came to the couple's table.

"Here you are and congratulations." the waitor said. The two said thank you and took a breif look over the menu and finally decided. Kagome ordered grilled salmon, a small salad, and some garlic bisquets. Inuyasha ordered italian pasta, a small bowl of fried rice, and a small salad. The waitor took their orders and advanced to the next table.

"Koga I love this! Who's idea was it?" asked Ayame curiously.

"Well it was Inuyasha's idea about the dinner, Miroku's idea about the place, my idea about the transport, and Sesshomaru's idea about the decorations." Koga replied. All the girls had put on their lockets around their necks and even at night, it would shine with the stars. Ayame's locket was silver and had a gold lining. It was also heart shaped. Like Kagome's, it had three sides. The engraving on the third side read, "Your the north star that guided me in life Ayame, I love you- Koga".

"Today is the greatest day in my life!" exclaimed Ayame. She was grinning again ang fingering her locket. The two pictures were of her and Koga laughing and them kissing.

"Yeah me too." said Koga, "Though we're married by demon terms already, I liked the human wedding."

"Yeah it was fun." said Ayame. Then the waitor came to their table.

"Here are your menus and congratulation." he said. The couple said their thank yous and looked over the menus. Ayame couldn't help but keep giggling at the fancy names for food. such a complex name for a simple piece of food.

"I'll order the arroz con dulce and the tostones with a small salad." said Koga. (A/N: For people who dont know what's that, it's latin rice pudding and tostones is fried green plantains. Sorry I'm Dominican couldn't help it!)

"I'll get the chicken stew, a small salad, and a small mofongo." said Ayame. (A/N: Sorry but hey they're in the carribean! Mofongo is a mixture of mashed green plantains and fried, juicy chicken. You guys should try it one day!). The waitor took the menus and went to the next couple.

"Miroku this is wonderful!" sighed Sango looking at the glistening water.

"And you are too." said Miroku. Sango blushed and smiled and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"Do you like the flowers because it was hard to find forget me nots here." asked Miroku very unsure.

"I dont care what kind of flowers I get because I love any kind. Plus these flowers are more beautiful and you know why? Because you gave them to me." said Sango smiling. Miroku grinned, happy that she liked the timeless love bouquet from the Flowers Shop.

"I love you Lecher." said Sango.

"I love you too Huntress." replied Miroku.

Sango had her locket in her grasp tightly. It was heart shaped and was silver with 2 small gold hearts intertwined in the middle. The locket had a picture of her and Miroku smiling but he had a red handprint painted brightly on his cheek and another picture of them kissing. Her inscription had said, "My heart belongs to my only love, my strong, intellegent, and clever Sango- Miroku." Soon the waitor came to their table.

"Here are the menus and congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." the couple said in unision. They looked over their menus and finally decided on their orders.

"I'll get the carribean soup and a small shrimp salad." said Miroku.

"I want the baby back ribs and a ceasar salad." said Sango. The waitor took their menus and advanced to the next table.

Sesshomaru and Rin were currently watching the water, both smiling.

"I cant believe this is happening!" squealed Rin.

"You better believe it." said Sesshomaru chuckling.

"This scene is beautiful! I love everything about tonight! I just cant contain my exceitment Fluffy! Everything is perfect and nothing could ruin it." said Rin grinning.

"Yeah, nothing could ruin it." said Sesshomaru.

"You know this locket means a lot to me Sesshomaru. I love it, with all my heart, and I will always wear it!" said Rin. She was holding the locket that was around her neck on a silver chain. It was heart shaped and silver with "Rin" engraved on the front in gold. It had a picture of her and Sesshomaru laughing in the park and the day Sesshoamru had asked her to be his mate. Rin had thrown herself on him and they both rolled on the floor laughing. The inscription behind the 2 nd side of the locket read, "Rin you cheer me up all the time and you always managed to make me smile. I love you and you'll forever be my Sunshine- Fluffy"

"I'm glad you do and everything that it said is true. You are my Sunshine and without it, there will only be darkness." he replied. Rin felt like if she was going to cry from all the emotions that overflowed her. Happiness,love, passion, her everything.

"Oh Fluffy!" she cried and kissed her husband on the lips. He deepened it and the kiss went from innocent and chaste to passionate and full of love.

"I love you Rin and I'm glad your my wife and mate." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." replied Rin. Then the waitor came and said the same thing he said to the others. The couple replied a thank you and looked over the menu. Finally after a few minutes, they decided.

"I'll order the sizzling chicken and the king crab salad." said Sesshomaru.

"I'll order the homestyle chicken breast and a small patatoe salad." said Rin. The waitor took the menus and went to get the food. While he was gone, the 4 couples conversed happily with their wife/husband.

A/N: I thought this chapter was so cute! Oh my god I want my wedding night just like that! Ahhhhhh... so romantic, the sparkling water, the shining moonlight, the lockets, you have to agree with me! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! You know what to do, I give story, you give opinion! REVIEW! Thanks for reading! 


	11. The Beach And Dog Shopping

A/N: Hey people! Keep reviewing and I'll be happy! I DONT OWN INUYASHA! BUT I MARRIED HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah so ENJOY the chappie and dont mind my hyperness!  
P.S.- There's a small, undetailed, lemon in this chapter. Sorry if it sucks but I'm not a lemon writer.  
Happiness or Not Chp.10

After 20 minutes, 4 butlers finally came with the food. They set 2 plates down on each table and left to go to the diner. The group imedialty started to eat the food.

"This is really good." said Inuyasha slurping his pasta. He looked like a 5 year old with sauce around his mouth. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You look so cute like that." she said in between laughs. Inuyasha smiled and continued to messily eat his pasta. After everyone was done eating, they took their champaigne glasses and gathered around infront of the tables, their feet a little deeper in the water.

"A toast to a life of happiness with our loved one!" said Koga raising his glass.

"To a life of love!" said Inuyasha.

"To a life of peace!" said Kagome.

"To a life of pleasure!" said Miroku.

"To a life of hope!" said Ayame.

"To a life of sincerity!" said Sango.

"To a life of romance!" said Rin.

"And to a life of companionship!" said Sesshomaru. The group lightly bumped eachothers' glasses with their own and drank from it.

"Should we leave?" asked Ayame. The group was looking at the shining moon swaying their feet in the water.

"I guess so." said Sango.

"You and me have something to do." said Kagome mischeiviously to Inuyasha.

"Remember our deal." said Inuyasha the same way. The 4 couples took one last look at their surroundings before getting on the horses and going to the resort. Once they arrived, they said goodnight to eachother and they went inside their room. To the girls surprise, the bed was filled with white, red, and pink rose petals in a heart shaped manor.

"Wow this is beautiful!" said Sango. Also, the room was lit with red candles all around the room.

"Glad you like it." said Miroku. He went over to Sango and kissed her passionately. Sango responded by parting her lips so that he could roam her mouth. Slowly, they strarted to undress, piece by piece. They got on the bed still kissing and Miroku started to roam her body with his hands. Sango, here and there would moan of pleasure. Miroku then moved on to her collar bone, then to her chest, and back to her mouth. He repeated the process until he was satisfied.  
Each couple was doing the same.

"Kagome are you sure you want to be my mate? I mean mates are FOREVER." asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him like if he were crazy.

"Inuyasha I already did the blood bond with you and married you, of course I want to be your mate. There's nothing in the world that would make me happier then being with you forever." she said. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her colloerbone. Gently, he sank his teeth into her flesh, earning a moan to escape from Kagome. He then licked the blood on the bite wound and kissed Kagome passionately. Then he slowly entered her, just not to hurt her. Kagome moaned with pleasure.

"Faster!" she said. Inuyasha obeyed and pumped faster and faster, making a repeating rhythm. After what seemed like 30 minutes, the couple reached their climax. Inuyasha collasped next to Kagome and embraced her. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Soon after, the couple fell asleep.

The couples awoke at 3:30 PM in the afternoon.

"Last night was fun." said Ayame stll grinning.

"Sure was." said an equally grinning Koga.

"Do we have to get up?" asked Kagome hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her back and sighed.

"We could stay here for a few minutes more," said Inuyasha smiling, "MY mate."

Kagome giggled and replied, "Thank you MY mate!"

"What are we going to do today my dearest Sango?" asked Miroku.

"I dont know, maybe we could go to the beach." said Sango smiling.

"Ahhh great idea!" replied Miroku.

"Fluffy lets stay here for a minute more." pleaded Rin.

"Sunshine we have to get up eventually." said Sesshomaru sweetly. Rin still didn't want to get up.

"Well Sunshine isn't feeling so sunny yet. A few more minutes!" complained Rin.

"Fine." said Sesshoamru and he wrapped his arms around his mate.

After 5 minutes, the couples reluctantly got out of bed. They took a quick bath, changed, and went to the buffet to eat breakfast...errr lunch. Inuyasha wore red/black swimshorts , a black muscle shirt, and black men's sandals. He wore his hair in a high pony tail, his hair a little wavy from the curls. Kagome wore a pink/black bikini with the matching skirt and pink beach sandals. She had her hair in a tight bun. The 2 met up with Sango and Miroku in the lounge.

"Hey you guys, I like your bikini Sango!" said Kagome. Sango wore a lavendar bikini that had a purple heart on the left side with a matching skirt and purple beach sandals. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail. Miroku wore black swimshorts, a dark purple muscle shirt, and black men's sandals. The 4 then went to the buffet and waited for the others to come.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru and Rin came. Rin wore a yellow/orange bikini with the matching skirt and yellow beach sandals. Her hair was in a fench braid. Sesshomaru wore dark blue/white swimshorts, a gray muscle shirt, and black men's sandals. his hair was just like Inuyasha's. The 2 went over to where the other 4 were seated and sat down.

"Hey what's up?" greeted Rin more happily than ever. Actually, everyone was in a very good mood with smiles on their faces.

"Oh nothing, we're just waiting for Ayame and Koga to come down." said Inuyasha.

Soon after, Koga and ayame came. Koga wore light blue swimshorts, a white muscle shirt, and black men's sandals. His hair was in his trademark pony tail which was also a little wavy. Ayame wore a light green bikini with the matching skirt and light green beach sandals. They fianlly all got up and went over to the food. Inuyasha got three plates of spaghetti, fried shrimp, and chicken wings. Koga got 2 plates of rice, chicken, and rice pudding and 1 plate of fruits. Ayame got a plate of chicken and fried rice and a bowl of pinapples. Kagome got a plate of chicken soup and a bowl of red seedless grapes. Sango got a plate of rice mixed with corn and a bowl of sliced oranges. Miroku got a plate of vegtable rice and a bowl of mixed fruits. Sesshoamru and Rin got a plate of crab legs, rice, and red beans. After eating, the group went to the beach to relax.

"Silver Dog I want to bury you in the sand!" said Kagome grinning. Inuyasha instantly backed away.

"Oh no Kagome, no way in hell!" he protested. Kagome walked towards him with a mischeivious grin.

"Dont look at me like that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" said Kagome. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to the sea shore. Inuyasha sighed and let his mate drag him.

"Come on Sango let's go to the waves!" said Miroku.

"Miroku, get away from me!" said Sango laughing. She started running but then two strong arms grabbed her waist and hauled her to the water. He threw Sango in the water and he took off his shirt and got in himself. Sango swam to the shore looking frustrated but smiling. Miroku swam after her.

"But Sango wasn't it fun?" he asked. Sango looked at him evilly before taking a big chunk of sand and throwing it at her husband. Miroku looked at his now sandy chest.

"It's on!" Miroku yelled. He took some sand and threw it at Sango. Sango ducked and it hit Ayame on the back of her head. She slowly turned around and glared at Miroku. She took some sand and threw it at him. It hit him on the chest. Miroku took some sand and tried to hit Ayame with it. This time Ayame ducked and it hit Koga. Koga took sand and tried to hit Miroku but instead hit Sango. Now an all sand war broke out. Dodging sand here and there, ducking, hiting, everyone had sand on themselves.

From a distance, Inuyasha was almost completly burried in the sand. You could only see his head and his hands.

"This sucks!" said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled as she finished putting sand on his hands.

"There I'm done. This sand matches your skin a lot! You almost look like a floating head!" said Kagome.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha evilly. Kagome looked at him confused before knowing what he was going to do.

"Inuyasha stop! Don't do anything you'll regret! Inuyasha!" said Kagome starting to run away. Inuaysha got up from the sandy ground and started to run after his mate.

"Kagome hug me!" he yelled after her. He caught up with her in moments and hugged her, making most of the sand rub off on her. He the grabbed her and started to head to the water.

"SILVER DOG PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled. Once he arrived at the water, he dove into it, with Kagome in his arms to wash off the sand. Once Kagome swam to the surface, she was laughing like crazy. Inuyasha soon swam to the surface to see her laughing her but off.

"What's so funny Kags?" he asked very confused. Kagome continued to laugh until it was only giggles.

"Sorry I thought it was funny." she replied smiling. Inuyasha then got another evil idea.

"Do you think this is funny?" Inuyasha asked as he splashed some water at his mate.

"Hey!" Kagome protested still smiling. She then started to splash water on her mate. Then the couple heard a huge splash and saw that the others excluding Sesshomaru and Rin who were no where in site jumped into the water. Soon after,they swam over to the couple.

"I'm having fun! You guys?" asked Ayame.

"Oh yeah, evil fun." replied Inuyasha grinning evilly.

"I swear I'm going to kill you! Where's Sesshomaru and Rin?" said Kagome.

"We dont know, they disappeared." said Sango. The three demons that were there sniffed the air to see if they could smell either one of the missing people.

"They're not far away. It seems like they went for a walk because they're that way." said Koga pointing to his left. The humans nodded.

"It's getting late, the sun is going to set soon." said Miroku. The couples looked at the orange sun that was slowly setting.

"Well we could go online now! I haven't gone on the net for years!" said Kagome.

"That's a great idea! But what about the others?" asked Ayame.

"They'll come when they want to. Besides, they probably left because they want some time alone." said Inuyasha.

"And Sesshomaru could smell our scents to see where we are." said Koga. Ayame nodded, agreeing.

"Let's go! I'm getting cold!" said Kagome. They 6 friends swam over to the shore, picked up their belongings, and ran to the resort. They then went to their rooms to change and met up in the lounge. Kagome wore a white/black t- shirt that said 'Angel- Devil', black mini skirt, and black sandals. Ayame wore a pink tank top, jean shorts, and pink sandals. Sango wore a light blue shirt that said 'Dont mess wit me', jean mini skirt, and blue sandals. Inuyasha wore a red slightly over-sized t-shirt, dark blue baggy shorts tha twere up to his knees, and the same sandals he wore to the beach. Miroku wore the same thing but the shirt was black and Koga's dark blue. Eventhough the rooms had their own computer, the friends wanted to go online together so they all decided to go t othe computer room. Once they got there, the group was in awe. The computer room had black/silver dell flat screen computers with glass desks that were in a circle and silver/black decorated walls.

"This place is hot!" said Koga.

"Yeah!" the others agreed. The newly weds picked a computer and logged on. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's right while Koga sat on his left, Sango sat to Kagome's right while Miroku sat on her right, and Ayame sat on Koga's left. The computer's backround was of the resorts logo.

"Okay where we going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Silver Dog I want a dog! PLEASE OH PLEASE!" pleaded Kagome. Inuyasha looked surprised.

'Where did that come from? But then she'll pay attention to the dog and not me!' he thought and just wanted to pout.

"Miko you have me?" he said.

"Yeah but you need some animal company. It's not just for me it's for you too!" Kagome tried to reasoned. When she saw the unconvinced look on her mate's face, she turned to plan B. The puppy dog look. She tried her best one with the pouting lip and the big wide chocolate eyes, how could someone resist! Inuyasha looked her way and caught her act.

'No not that look! Oh why do I have to be so damn soft with that look!' he thought angrily.

"Fine but I'm going to help you pick it because I dont want no puny, cute ass dog that's so lazy and cant do any work! AND NO SPOILING IT! I know how you are!" Inuyasha compromised. Kagome, after hearing those words, put on the brightest smile that she could master.

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! And I promise I wont spoil it and it wont be small or cute ass," she said, 'though I wish it was', "and lazy and whatever else you said!" Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha. He smiled.

"Koga I want a dog too!" said Ayame. Koga was now the one who was surprised.

"Ayame we're wolf demons, we're supposed to hate Dogs!" said Koga.

"HEY I'M A DOG DEMON AND SO IS SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well not all dogs!" Koga cleared up. Inuyasha still growled. Then Ayame started to growl at Koga.

"FINE! But the same thing goes for me that Silver Dog said." Koga reasoned. Ayame cheered and kissed Koga. He smirked.

"Miroku..." Sango started.

"Whatever you want my Sango dearest." he said. Sango smiled though she wanted more of a fight.

"What's up with women in wanting dogs for crissakes!" said Inuyasha. The 3 girls shrugged.

"I know what we could do! Let's shop online for our future dogs in Petco!" said Kagome.

"Great Idea!" said Ayame.

"Wait a second! Do we have to shop too?" asked Koga and Inuyasha. Their mates glared at them and they knew the answer to that. Yes. So the 3 couples went to where the pet's go online. The 3 girls imediatly started picking out things like apperal and beds while the guys looked at training supplies, collers, leashes, and stuff like that.

"This is stupid but fun." said Inuyasha.

"This is so cute!" said Kagome looking at a jean jacket for dogs.

"Kagome are we actually going to dress our dog!" said Inuyasha.

"Maybe." Kagome replied.

"You know what type of dog I want Miroku, an Akita." said Sango.

"Great choice." he relied.

"Ayame I want a German Sheperd and that's final." said Koga.

"Okay they are really cute in a way." said Ayame.

"Kagome let's get a Siberian Husky." suggested Inuyasha. Kagome contemplated on it and agreed.

"They are adorable, strong, and hard working. Sure!" she agreed.

The group spent 3 hours looking for things for their future dogs, even the boys! Actually, they got really into it after a half an hour. Soon after 3 hours, Sesshomaru and Rin came to the computer room, already changed. Sesshomaru wore a white over-sized shirt, blue baggy shorts, and the same sandals he wore to the beach. Rin wore an orange tube top that had a puppy on it, kahki shorts, and orange sandals.

"Hi guys what are you up to?" asked Rin happily.

"Oh nothing what were you two up to?" asked Sango slyly. Rin and Sesshomaru blushed a light shade of pink. Rin took the computer on the left side of Ayame and Sesshomaru took the last one which was next to Rin.

"Why are you shopping for dogs?" asked Sesshomaru, Rin nodding also wanting answers.

"Oh yeah we're getting dogs. Me and Miko a Siberian Husky, Tornado and Red a German Sheperd, and Lecher and Huntress an Akita." said Inuyasha. Rin looked at her mate as if she too wanted a dog.

"Fine," Sesshomaru agreed, "But it has to be strong, not cute or lazy, and be willing to follow my commands."

"Just dont kill the dog." Rin said and everyone laughed. After 10 minutes, Rin decided on a dog.

"Fluffy we're getting a Chesapeake Bay Retriever. They're strong, powerful , and have great swimming abilities. not to mention they are very cute!" said Rin.

"Fine by me." said Sesshomaru. Soon he got into shopping online for the dog and so did Rin.

"Should we get 2 because then...no... but...nope...I dont know but shouldn't we get two?" asked Miroku. The others contemplated on the idea and agreed.

"It'll be fun!" said Kagome.

"Hey look at this bone Koga, it looks tasty!" said Inuyasha almost drooling. Kagome sighed at how much of a dog he really is.

"Oooh bone! Which one!" said Koga.

"On the treats, rawhides, compressed, and the first one!" said Inuyasha.

"Not you too!" sighed Ayame.

"Are we going to buy this stuff now?" asked Sango.

"Hell yeah!" said Rin.

"Wives buy for one dog and husbands buy for the other." said Miroku. The others nodded. After what seemed like forever, the newly weds finally shopped for everything and actually paid for it. It was late so they decided to just go to Inuyasha and Kagome's room because no one was tired.

"I cant believe we just did that!" said Koga.

"I swear we are becoming even weirder and weirder every day." said Sesshomaru.

"Okay so what movie?" asked Sango. The couples thought about before deciding. Fianlly something everyone agreed on.

"VanHellsing!" they shouted. Kagome got the movie and played it. They all sat on the couch and watched the movie. After two hours, the movie finished.

"That movie was cool!" said Miroku.

"Yeah but the girl died! That was bad!" said Kagome.

"And he killed her. That must be hard on him." said Ayame.

"Now I know that not all movies have happy endings." said Rin.

"Let's go to bed, im tired." said Koga yawning.

"Yeah me too." said Inuyasha. The friends said goodbye to eachother and went to their own rooms. Kagome and Inuyasha changed into their pajamas and fell asleep again in eachothers arms.

A/N: How strange! Dogs! I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I'm a Dog-a-holic! Well now it's going to be funny with the dogs so I hope you like my idea. REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! And stay tune for more Happiness or Not... in a few days! 


	12. Pet Semetary

A/N: HI GUYS! REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON! Damn YOU ALL! Sorry about that I dont mean it! I had another crappy day in school but all will be well when I have my week vacation from it! ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW GODDAMMIT! Happiness or Not Chp. 11

The next morning, the couples awoke and went to the morning buffet. The first ones to arrive were Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome wore a light green tube top, jean shorts, and light green strap sandals. Inuyasha wore black jean shorts, a black/white g-unit shirt, and black/white caramels. They took a seat at the table for 8 and waited for the others.

"I'm actually looking forward to having dogs." said Inuyasha. Kagome, at this, smiled.

"Yeah me too. It would be fun seeing you try to teach them. You know that you need patience in training Siberian Huskies, Something you don't have." she said giggling.

"Keh, they better listen to me right away." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms stubbornly.

'Just the way you always are. Stubborn and arrogant. Yet, I love it!' Kagome thought.

Soon Ayame and Koga came down. Ayame wore a red halter top, jean shorts, and red sandals that were similar to Kagome's. Koga wore a light blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his blue/white birdman lugz. The two sat down next to the other couple that was there and started chatting.

"So what are we doing to today?" asked Ayame.

"Maybe we could go sightseeing on the electric scooters?" suggested Kagome.

"That sounds great!" said Koga.

Then Miroku and Sango came down. Miroku wore black jean shorts, a dark purple/black shirt, and dark purple/black g-units. Sango wore a lilac tube top, jean shorts, and lilac timberland boots. They went over to the table and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey! I cant wait to get home!" said Sango.

"Though, we still like it here." said Miroku.

"I know what you mean, the place is great and relaxing, but your feeling homesick. Dont worry, us too." said Inuyasha. The other 3 nodded.

"Where is Sesshomaru and Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Right here!" said feminine voice entering the buffet room with a tall man who loooked rather grumpy.

"Hi Rin! What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" asked Ayame.

"He's just mad that I made him use my shampoo. You know the one that smells like cucumber melon." Rin replied giggling. Koga and Inuyasha sniffed the air and agreed it was indeed cucumber melon.

"It smells pretty good for you Sesshomaru!" laughed Koga, Inuyasha, also laughing, nodded his head barely.

"Shut Up." growled Sesshomaru.

The 8 friends stood up and went over to the tables with the food on them. They each took about 2 plates worth of food except Inuyasha and Koga who took like 4. They sat at their table and ate happily. Inuyasha would eat like a pig and Koga a little less while everyone else ate like normal people.

"Seriously, can you eat any faster?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." Inuaysha replied "inhaling" his food.

After 30 minutes of arguing, racing, choking, and chatting, the group finally finished eating and went to where the electric scooters were kept. They each went over to one and picked their favorite. Inuyasha chose a black one, Kagome a forest green one, Ayame a red one, Koga a blue one, Miroku a purple one, Sango a pink one, Rin a gold one, and Sesshomaru a silver one. They filled the gas tanks and headed off to explore out of the resort property.

"This is fun!" shouted Rin.

"I guess the boys think so too." shouted Kagome. The four boys were infront of them, each trying to pass the other but failing miserably. So far Miroku was last and Koga was trying to pass Inuyasha who was trying to pass Sesshomaru. Soon, they reached the resort gates and they opened. 10 minutes after, the group found a small clearing with beautiful green grass, was surrounded by elegant willow trees, and had a small pond noticable if you go a little deeper into the clearing.

"This is beautiful!" said Ayame stopping to look around.

"Let's have a picnic here for lunch." suggested Koga.

"Awesome idea." said Miroku.

They all looked around and after 15 minutes, they got on their scooters and kept on exploring. Soon, they found a medium sized waterfall.

"Wow, I didn't know the Bahamas had so many beautiful places!" said Sango.

"Yeah your right." said Rin.

"Come on let's keep going." said Inuyasha starting his scooter again. The others also did the same.

"Hey look up ahead! There's a sign." shouted Sesshomaru. The rest looked to where he pointed to and saw a small sign. It looked like the words were painted on.

"What does it say?" asked Kagome.

"I cant see it well yet. We have to get closer." said Inuyasha. Once they arrived at the sign, the newly weds stopped and read it.

"Pet Semetary up ahead." read Koga.

"Pet Semetary?" questioned Ayame.

"Should we check it out?" asked Rin.

"It never hurts to see." said Miroku. They all then went to where the sign said to go. After 20 minutes, the group still didn't find anything.

"This is getting aggrivating!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Look another sign!" said Sango. There indeed was another sign ahead that was similar to the first one. They reached it and read it out loud.

"Pet Semetary 20 minutes straight ahead." read Sesshomaru.

"Come on!" said Kagome starting her scooter. The others followed. Too bad the group didn't see the other sign on the ground...

After 20 minutes, the 8 friends finally arrived at the Pet Semetary. It was filled with stone, wood, and cardboard tomestones. They were lined up in a 6 rows, and 4 columns. The place was a total mess. Weeds were growing, the grass was dull, there were old tires and pipes, and broken logs were scattered around it.

"There's so many pets." said Ayame.

"Look at this one. To my pet dog, Cheza, who died December 02, 1993." Rin read.

"This one's from 1968. Kiba, Died June 28, 1968." Inuyasha read.

"Blue, Died March 16, 2005. This one was buried 5 months ago." said Sango.

"Hige, Died September 09, 2004." read Sesshomaru more to himself.

"how strange, their graves are dug up." said Ayame.

"Yeah that is strange." said Koga.  
"Guys I feel a strange aurora here." said Miroku.

"I feel it too. Do you guys feel it?" asked Kagome. The others nodded.

"Let's get out of here." said Koga leaving. But before he left, there was a tall, white dog infront of him that was bleeding on the heart area. The weird thing is, it didn't show any pain or feeling, it was like a cold-hearted Sesshomaru. It's bright, piercing blue eyes looked dead and clouded over but somehow it was still standing.

"Is it just me or do the rest of you see that dog?" asked Miroku.

"It's not just you." whispered Kagome.

"How strange. The dog is bleeding heavily but I can't smell any blood. Come to think of it, I cant even smell or feel it's presence. But that strange aurora is also coming from that dog." said Inuyasha.

"Your right. I cant smell anything but death." said Sesshomaru. Suddenly, at the blink of an eye, the mysterious dog disappeared.

"Are we going crazy?" said Sango.

"I dont know but let's just get the hell out of here!" said Miroku. Everyone ran out of the Pet Semetary and raced off on their electric scooters. But unknown to them, four pairs of eyes were watching their every move.

The group arrived at the resort 40 minutes later to get the nescassary picnic supplies. It took them 20 minutes of arguing but they finally left to the small clearing to have a picnic. Once they got their, Rin and Kagome started removing twigs and stones off the ground, Sango and Ayame were fixing the blanket, and Inuyasha and Koga set up the plates and utensils while Miroku and Sesshomaru set up the food.

"Alright we have everything," said Koga, "Could we please dig in now?"

"Fine. Dig in everyone!" Kagome shouted. At that moment, Inuyasha and Koga grabbed their plates and started putting all the delicious food on it.

"Hey leave some for us!" said Rin. The friends ate happily for the next half hour and gathered all their stuff. But suddenly there was that strange aurora again.

"It's that aurora. Somethings not right." said Miroku.

"Yeah, I bet it's that dog." said Inuyasha. He and the others stood up and looked around the area. The demon portion of the group sniffed the air trying to identify any new smell.

"I dont smell anything!" growled Koga.

"I know it's not a demon." said Rin.

"Then what could it be." growled Inuyasha.

"Probably it could cover up it's scent." said Miroku thoughtfully. Surprisingly, 4 dogs, the one from the Pet Semetary, a black/white one that had black eyes and a gunshot wound on its back, a dark red/ white one that had brown eyes and what looked like a stab wound on it's chest, and a black one that had intense yellow eyes and a gunshot wound on its forehead, appeared infront of the group. They stared at eachother for a few minutes before Kagome fearfuly spoke.

"Tell me they are not real."

"I'm getting really frustrated right now! I cant smell anything!" said Inuyasha.

"What are these dogs?" asked Ayame.

"They look dead. The way they walk, stare, and those wounds would kill any regular animal." said Sango. Miroku chanted a spell so that the dogs would die, disappear, evaporate, anything! But they still stood there, staring at the 8 friends with those bone chilling dead eyes.

"They are not alive or demons. Therefore, I cant destroy them." said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled and tried to take care of it himself.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he cried out, but it still didn't work.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" said Kagome. The human portion of the group started running to their scooters, Sango bringing the picnic basket, but the demons stayed a little longer.

"Maybe we could communicate with them?" suggested Ayame. Sesshomaru started growling to the 4 dogs for a while, and finally the black one barked back before the others. At this, the other 4 that ran to their scooters stopped and stared at the dogs. Sesshomaru, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Koga seemed shocked beyond belief.

"What did it say?" asked Rin who suddenly appeared next to her husband.

"Th..that its name was Hige." replied Inuyasha stuttering.

"And the others?" asked Sango.

"The white one is Blue, the red/white one Cheza, and black/white one Kiba." Koga said.

"But that means-" Kagome started.

"That their dead," Miroku finished for her, "just as I thought."

"But that's impossible! How could a dog be dead and come back to life?" asked Sango confused more than ever. Inuyasha asked the dog this barking, to Kagome's surprise, and the white one replied this time. Again, the 4 demons were shocked and seemed disbelieving & angered.

"What now?" asked Kagome.

"That it came back by being buried in the Pet Semetary and it wants revenge on us. But we didn't do anything!" said Ayame.

"Over my dead body they will." growled Koga.

"This is like in the movie Pet Semetary! I should of known. The place is weird, like if animals are buried there, they will come back to life again in a dead looking way, killing anyone who angers them. It seems like it really was a true story. OH CRAP!" said Rin.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"They will not rest in piece until one of them passes on the curse! That means that they have to kill us. Why did I even watch that movie!" siad Rin exsasperated.

"Keh that's just a fucking movie." said Inuyasha arrogantly. It seemed that he was getting annoyed and irrated because he only talked like that when he was.

"It could be true!" Kagome tried to defend Rin.

"Who the fuck cares, let's just get the hell out of here and continue with the vacation. I'm tired and I have a headache and a bunch of other shit so I'm leaving." With one aggressive growl towards the dead dogs, clearly saying to stay the fuck away from his friends and kill some dieing human instead, Inuyasha left on his scooter at a very fast rate towards the resort.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" asked Koga.

"I dont know," shrugged Kagome, "but I have to go see what's up with him."

Kagome got on her scooter and followed after Inuyasha.

"What are we going to do about the dogs?" asked Ayame. The group had forgotten about the dogs when Inuyasha almost had a temper tantrum and turned to look where the dogs were. To their surprise, the dogs were no where in sight.

"How weird." said Rin.

"We should watch a movie. I say we watch the Pet Semetary." said Koga.

"Sounds good. But what is bothering Silver Dog?" asked Sango.

"We should find out." said Sesshomaru.

'What is wrong with you pup? Why the sudden change of mood?' he thought.

"Didn't Inuyasha say his head hurt and he was tired? Didn't the same thing happen when Yoshi tried to weaken him?" Miroku said.

"Are you saying he's at it again?" asked Sango.

"Or maybe it has something to do with the dogs?" said Ayame.

"Whatever it is, let's follow them." said Koga. He got on his scooter and followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the resort. Everyone else followed suit.

A/N: What happened to Inu? Could it be Yoshi or the dogs? What's going to happen to the group? What terror filled things could the dogs be up to? All these questions you guys might have COULD be answered in the next chapter so sit tight and relax. I should be done in a week or two considering I have a 1 week vacation next week. REVIEW NOW OR THE PET SEMETARY WILL HAUNT YOU! Oh yeah, Pet Semetary is a book by Stephen King and was made into a movie just incase your wondering! Sorry the chapter was a little short! 


	13. The Plan of Revenge

A/N: I feel proud of myself for some reason. I dont know it's just a feeling. Well on with this weeks chapter of Happiness or Not!

Inuyasha finally arrived at the resort in 5 minutes because of how fast he was going. He put his electric scooter somewhere against the wall and imediately went to his room.

'What is happening to me? I know this is not Yoshi's doing because I only have a headache and I feel weak. But if it's not him, then what or who?' Inuyasha thought as he layed on the king sized bed. He soon fell asleep and didn't notice Kagome's electric scooter buzzing towards the resort.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's scooter proped up against the wall near the entrance while she entered the resort's main area. She did the same thing as Inuyasha and ran to their room. When she entered, she saw that her beloved hanyou was sleeping, not with his usual innocent and childish look, but sleeping.

'What is wrong with him? He just suddenly starts snapping at us and falls asleep. Maybe he's just really tired. Nonetheless, I'm still worried as hell.' Kagome thought.

She went over to the bed and brushed some of his long silver bangs off his eyes. She heard the "ding" of the elevator and guessed that the others had followed her. Then Kagome heard the door open and her friends entering the room.

"How is he?" asked Sango sitting on the couch near the bed.

"Asleep. But I could tell that he's not sleeping peacefully like ever since I came into his life." Kagome said.

'Ever since I came into his life...I'm gad I could help you this much. No child should fear falling asleep.' she thought.

"Strange. One minute he's snapping at us and the next he's sleeping." said Ayame. 

"Could it really be Yoshi?" asked Miroku.

"We dont know for sure." said Sesshomaru.

"Great just when the honey moon was getting good." sighed Rin.

The group started discussing some ideas of Inuyasha's current state until they heard some groaning coming from the bed.

"He's waking up!" said Kagome running towards the bed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly to see that everyone was in the room. He sat up a little, but to his surprise, he got even weaker than before. He couldn't even sit up that much!

"Inuyasha do you feel alright?" asked his mate who was very worried at his lack of strengh. The rest of the group came forward to the bed to see Inuyasha's condition.

"No, I feel weak and my head hurts a little." he replied and yawned.

"What is going on!" said Koga frustrated.

"I dont know myself but it's not Yoshi." said Inuyasha. He was just as frustrated as Koga and the others but his lack of strengh stopped him from arguing and complaining.

"If it's not him then who!" said Sango.

"Or maybe a what." said Miroku.

"Could we do this tomorrow, I dont feel up to mystery solving right now." said Inuyasha.

"Alright. Hey weren't we going to watch the Pet Semetary?" asked Ayame.

"Oh yeah. Do you wanna watch it Silver Dog?" asked Rin.

"Yeah whatever and sorry for snapping at you earlier." Inuyasha replied.

"No problem, you weren't feeling good." said Rin smiling.

Kagome got up from the bed and went to get the movie. She put it in the DVD player and hit the PLAY button. Then she got back on the bed. Inuyasha instantly put his head on her lap while Kagome rubbed his ears and smoothed out his long silver locks.

Throughout the movie, the 8 friends would cringe on disgusting scenes, yell on disappointing scenes, and pretty much about any reaction to a movie. The movie fianlly finished and the group just sat there, staring at the T.V.

"That was unexpected." said Sango breaking the silence.

"Very unexpected." said Miroku.

"I read the book! I remember now, I read the book and the movie is totally different." said Kagome.

Then she heard a few snores and wondered why Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru were so quiet. Well not Sesshomaru because he's always quiet, well not alw...YOU GET THE POINT! She looked at the head on her lap that she was currently rubbing it's ears to see that her mate had fallen asleep. Kagome and the other 3 looked around to see that Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru were also asleep. How weird?

"Ummm...Why is everyone sleeping?" asked Rin.

"Especially Sesshomaru." said Sango.

"They weren't tired." said Kagome.

"I think it has to do with the same thing that happened to Inuyasha." said Miroku. He took another glance at the sleeping hanyou who was sleeping with what seemed like a scared and pained expression. Then he looked at Koga who was sprawled on the floor,Ayame who was sprawled next to him, and Sesshomaru who was on the couch. They had the same expression as Inuyasha on their faces.

"It looks like they were knocked out cold. Neither of them noticed our discussion most especially my Fluffy, he's always atentive." said Rin.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's ears aren't twitching which means that he's not hearing a word we're saying." said Kagome concerned.

"Well let's just wait until they all wake up." said Sango.

"So what now?" asked Miroku.

"I'm sorta tired myself." said Kagome.

"Me too but I'm hungry." said Rin.

"We ate like 2 hours ago!" said Sango.

"Yeah but still, when you have a husband that eats a lot, and a few friends," Rin said looking at Inuyasha and Koga, "it starts to rub off on you."

"Your right. I have a special craving for ramen these days." said Kagome.

"Okay then, you guys have a kitchen also so I'll gladly cook for youy ladies." said Miroku.

"Thanks!"

"Thank You Lecher."

"That's nice of you sweetheart."

"Your all Welcome. It's my pleasure to serve you ladies." Miroku replied.

"Okay then I'll help you." said Sango.

Sango and Miroku stood up and the 2 went to the small kitchen to prepare something to eat. Kagome and Rin snuggled up to their mates and watched them sleep, brushing some of their silver locks with their fingers. The four demons were still out cold, only slightly snoring, not even moving.

"This is so weird. Inuyasha's ears haven't twitched at all." said Kagome.

"Yeah and Sesshomaru really hates it when I do this to his hair. He always notices when I do it and he's not even growling." said Rin.

"I wonder if it has something to do with demons..." Kagome said and trailed off.

"I agree." said Rin.

The two girls talked for 20 minutes before hearing yelling and a slap coming from the kitchen.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!

"I'm sorry dear Sango it was so tempting. You bent down and it was like an invite so I took it." came Miroku' innocent voice.

SLAP!

"Invite my ass!"

"Okay."

"You know what I mean!"

"No I dont." 

"You said invite my ass. So ass do you want to say hello to my hand?" said Miroku groping Sango again when she turned around.

SLAP!

"You enjoy it when I slap you dont you!" yelled Sango blushing.

"Yes I do. Your graceful hand touching my face is a sweet heavenly caress from a goddess like you." Miroku replied dreamily.

"Oh just shut up and keep on cooking! I'm not helping anymore!" Sango yelled and stormed out of the kitchen red and smiling. She went to sit on the floor and turned on the TV, with her two friends staring at her intently.

"What!" Sango yelled and turned around to face her friends.

"Nothing just that you never smile when Miroku gropes you." said Kagome.

"Hey did you guys notice how our mates and demon friends haven't awoken or twitched to Sango's screaming?" said Rin glancing at all the demons.

"Your right. They would've bolted right up and start cursing that they fell asleep." said Kagome.

"This is just to weird. Why does this happen to us!" said Sango. The three girls just sighed.

The 4 demons' dreams...

The 4 demons of the group were in the Pet Semetary. It was dark but there was no moon and no stars. Just the Pet Semetary and darkness.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ayame.

"Why are you all in my dream?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Hush pup, we dont know!" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms.

"The others aren't here." said Koga.

"I think this only happens to demons." said Ayame.

"Or half demons." said Sesshomaru and smirked.

"You better shut your big fat mouth Sesshomaru or should I say Maru-muffin." Inuyasha said and also smirked. Sesshomaru growled.

"Could you two cooperate! We dont know why the hell we're all here or why this is happening!" said Koga. The two brothers growled at eachother and crossed their arms.

"Look it's the 4 dogs!" said Ayame pointing behind the three boys.

They turned around to see the 4 dogs that they saw at the small clearing. Hige growled something at the demons and turned human looking.

Translation

"We're not dogs you morons. We're wolves." said Hige before he changed.

Then the other three changed as well. Hige had short black hair, yellow eyes, and was as tall as Inuyasha and Koga. Cheza had dark long red hair, brown eyes,and was as tall as Ayame. Blue had medium length white hair,bright blue eyes, and was as tall as Cheza. Kiba had black hair with white streaks, black eyes, and was Hige's height.

Human Language

"But then how come I never seen or heard of you before?" asked Koga. Ayame too wanted an answer.

"Ah yes you are from the wolf demon tribes in Japan. All wolves are related demon or not and have reunions every 20 years. Well you might know me by the name of Kisa." said Cheza.

"Kisa? You were the wolf that was killed by the royal dog clan along with your 2 brothers Toboe and Tsume and your sister Darcia." said Ayame.

"So your Kisa." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes I am. Your uncle I believe was the one who killed me." said Kisa.

"How did you end up in the Bahamas?" asked Koga.

"Foolish humans found us somewhere and decided to bury us here. Now we want our revenge on you 4 and pass on the curse so that we could live in peace." said Tsume or Kiba.

"What the hell is going on!" said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Who's the mutt," asked Darcia or Blue, "he's kinda cute."

"For your freakin' information, I have a mate and I'm Sesshomaru's younger half brother, Inuyasha." replied Inuyasha glaring at Darcia.

"The half breed son of that asshole taiyoukai?" asked Toboe or Hige.

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" yelled the two brothers, flexing their claws.

"You cant hurt us, we're dead." said Kisa.

"Sister let's get this over with. I want ot have some fun with the hanyou." whined Darcia.

"The hell you will!" yelled Inuyasha charging at Darcia but instantly froze.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk hanyou. I said you cant hurt us." said Darcia.

"Can we do this! Ayame is really tempting." said Tsume.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE"S MY MATE!" yelled Koga.

"Fine." said Kisa. She waved her hand so that all the demons couldn't move.

"Why cant we move!" yelled Ayame.

"Shut up bitch." said Toboe.

"Hey dont talk to my woman like that!" said Tsume.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN! SHE'S MINE!" yelled Koga getting really angry.

"When you wake up, you'll be under our control. Dont try anything funny, we'll be watching you." said Kisa and sighed at her brothers' stupidity.

"It'll be fun messing with the likes of you." said Toboe referring to Koga.

"Yes indeed. I look foward to it." said Kisa walking towards Sesshomaru. The other wolves also started walking towards the one they were going to control. The 4 friends were trying to run away but felt like a statue, helpless. The wolves briefly touched their victims, Darcia choosing on touching Inuyasha's chest much to his dislike, and the next thing the friends saw, was total darkness.

'Kagome, Watch out.'

A/N: OOOHHH! What's going to happen! I hope Inuyasha kills Kagome so that he could be with me!

Inuyasha: HEY!

Me: Sorry. I know that you love Kagome (you better) and as a symbol of my love, I wont hurt her in my story.

Inuyasha: That's better. (Runs off)

Me: We'll see if she get's hurt or not. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLE! REVIEW! 


	14. Backfired

A/N: Hi people! I dont feel like wqriting an intro now so just read!

Happiness or Not chp. 13

Kagome was talking to Rin and Sango before Miroku came in with two trays that had 2 steaming hot plates each. He set it down on the floor and gave out the plates to each of the three girls. He had made Oden, Kagome's favorite food, and everyone ate their their food happily chatting. The 4 were too obsorbed in their food that they didn't see the other four open their eyes. A brief flash of blue flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, brown in Sesshomaru's, black in Ayame's, and yellow in Koga's. They stood up groaning and saw that the humans of the group were eating. No one relised anything, being humans, and the demons ran out of the room.

"What was that?" asked Rin having heard the door open and slam.

"Wait a minute! Where did the others go?" asked Kagome standing up.

"They're not here?" said Sango also standing up.

"No!" said Kagome.

"Why would they leave?" asked Miroku.

"I dont know?" said Kagome frustrated.

'Why'd you leave Inuyasha?'

"Where are we going?" asked Ayame. She was currently running with the other three demons as far away from the resort that they possibly could.

"I dont know but anywhere that's far away from our friends." said Sesshomaru.

"We have to run faster! Who knows when they are going to start controling us!" said Inuyasha.

"I hate this! We are hopeless and we might hurt the others. And I hate the fact that a guy is attracted to my mate and might do something funny with her!" yelled Koga still angry from that dream.

"Dont worry Koga, I wont let anyone do that to me." said Ayame.

"I know what you mean Tornado. Having this bitch control me is hell!" said Inuyasha.

'Fucking wench just had to pick me!' he thought.

Suddenly a flash of pain overcame him and he had to stop.

'I told you, no funny stuff and that means no talking bad about me too. If you do, I will enjoy watching you suffer and probably die.' said Darcia inside his mind.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled in rage. He started running again but faster than before. Even Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping up.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO A FULL DEMON!"

"Hold on a sec, Silver Dog when do you turn human?" asked Ayame.

"On the new moon." Inuyasha replied.

"And when is the new moon?" asked Ayame smirking.

"Tonight." Inuyasha said also smirking.

"I dont see where this is going?" asked Koga.

"Dumbass. Dont you get it? If Inuyasha transforms tonight, and seeing that the others didn't get affected by the spell of the wolves because they're human, or that's what I heard Kisa mumble, the spell cant affect Inuyasha when he's human." said Sesshomaru.

"I still dont get it?" said Koga.

"Look wimpy wolf, if I'm human, Darcia cant control me, so i go back to the others and think of a way to stop them." expalined Inuyasha.

"Ohhhh! I get it now. What time is it?" asked Koga.

"It's five. Only 15 to sun down. Perfect." said Ayame.

"Wouldn't the wolves know what we're planning?" asked Koga.

"Not as long as you think it." said Sesshomaru.

"Alright, I'm going to start back to the others, you guys run as far away as you can, got it!" said Inuyasha. The three nodded and they took off. Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction.

'Please Kagome, dont jump to conclusions.' Inuyasha thought.

The 4 humans were currenty pacing around the room, trying to think of a conclusion to why the others had left. Rin and Kagome were silently crying, and Sango and Miroku were aggrivated. Rin and Kagome think that their mates had left them while Miroku and Sango thought that they were angry or something.

"I just dont know why they would leave!" said Sango shaking her head.

"Maybe they dont like us anymore." whispered Rin shedding yet another tear.

"Dont think like that! I know Inuyasha and the others, and they wouldn't leave without saying something!" yelled Kagome. 'I hope.' she thought saddly.

"Isn't it more of a coincidence that the demons of us just suddenly left?" asked Miroku rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Now that I think of it, it is really weird." said Sango.

"Tonights the newmoon." said Rin looking out the window.

"Inuyasha turns human tonight." said Kagome looking away.

"In about 15 minutes." said Miroku.

Kagome went to the window to look at the moon. She tried to feel where Inuyasha was through the mate mark. It glowed a bright red and she felt that Inuyasha was coming towards the resort.

"He's coming! Inuyasha's coming!" yelled Kagome. She ran out the bedroom and to the front of the resort. She saw a figure slowly making it's way towards the resort. Kagome ran towards it with all her might, the others were right behind her.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!" Kagome yelled frantically.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He finally caught up with her and embraced her in a tight, warm embrace. The sun finally set and Inuyasha transformed into a human. He had his long jet black hair, violet eyes, and no dog ears, claws, or other demon characteristics.

"Why did you leave!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"I'll explain that inside. Come on." Inuyasha replied and dragged her into the resort.

Once inside the resort, the five friends sat on the couch and Inuyasha explained his departure and the sitsuation that the 4 demons of the group are in. The 4 humans were shocked and Rin & Kagome were angry.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Sango.

"I dont know but we only have until sunrise to think of a plan." said Miroku.

"We have to destroy the Pet Semetary." said Rin.

"What?" the others yelled.

"It's the only way. Their souls and bodies are connected to the Pet Semetary so if we destroy it, they would die also." she explained.

"Your right. Because they were buried there, they must have some sort of connection to it." said Miroku.

"Well if we're going to destroy it, we should do it now before the wolves start figure out how to take complete control over Ayame, Koga, and Sesshomaru's bodies." said Inuyasha standing up.

"I need a bow and arrows." said Kagome looking around the room for it.

"Isn't there a weaponry here?" asked Sango looking at the resort map.

"There is. It's in the bottom floor to the right. Come on we dont have much time!" Rin said already leaving the room followed by the rest. The 5 went to the weaponry and got preferred weapons. Kagome and Inuyasha got bow and arrows, Sango got a fire gun, Miroku got a staff to do spells, and Rin got a golden spear since she mastered how to put her own energy in it like how kagome and Inuyasha do with bow and arrows. They gathered up some things just in case and headed off to the Pet Semetary on some dirtbikes that they found. It only took them a half an hour to get there but were surprised to see Sesshomaru, Koga, and Ayame guarding it. They had the eye colors of the wolves. Sesshomaru's eyes were brown, Ayame's were black, and Koga's were yellow.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha whispered.

"They're being controlled." whispered Sango.

"We have to fight them. Dont let their appearance stop you." whispered Kagome.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered saddly looking at the controlled Sesshoamru.

"Oh shit is right. You might have gotten out of Darcia's grasp half breed but we wont let you and your friends escape alive." said Sesshoamru or Kisa.

"We will get our revenge!" said Ayame or Tsume.

"Awe, what a pity to have to kill such beautiful ladies especially the girl with the spear. Maybe I could make you my mate." said Koga or Toboe.

'This is so weird. It's Koga yet is not but it's like Koga is hitting on me!' Rin thought disgusted.

"For your fucking information asshole, I have a mate and I would never think about being your mate!" Rin yelled angry.

"AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POSSESS MY MATE AND ACUTALLY HIT ON HIM! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she yelled now filled with rage.

"Get ready to fight them!" intructed Inuyasha.

"Rin take Ayame, I'll take Sesshoamru, and Kagome, Miroku, take on Koga. Sagno, with the fire gun, destroy the wolves' graves and try to destry this whole damn place, understand?" Inuyasha said. The other four nodded.

"On three. One...Two...Three, GO!" Miroku counted and the five friends started attacking their opponents while Sango tried to escape past them to destroy the graves. Inuyasha and Sesshoamru/Kisa were circling eachother in a fighting stance, each ready to fight. The others were like that too. Kisa made the first move and slashed at Inuaysha with Sesshomaru's poisin claws. He didn't dodge it quick enough being human and he got hit. Inuyasha was barely able to move but he still continued. While Inuyasha was trying to regain his composure, Kisa punched him in the forehead and some of the poisin got to his eyes and made him temporarily blind. 

"So hanyou, ready to die? I mean your just human, your blind, what could you do?" said Kisa.

"Well one thing, I could purify your ass!" Inuyasha said.

"How could you, you dont even have miko powers." laughed Kisa.

"Oh really, how do you know?" Inuyasha said and prepared to shoot an arrow. He aimed it at his opponent's chest and shot it. even without sight, he was able to aim properly. Kisa was more than surprised at how a hanyou could be able to have such abilities without purifying itself. It hit her chest and instantly, Sesshomaru was back to normal.

"Why do I have an arrow pierced through my chest?" he asked taking out the arrow that was pierced throught his chest. Sesshoamru only remembered running, a short pain in his head, and blackness. He stared at his brother when he suddenly fell to the floor, almost losing concsiousness and blind. Sesshomaru stared at his blood filled claws and relised that he was the cause of his half brother's state.

'The bitch controlled me... and I couldnt do anything about it.' he thought.

"KAGOME, shoot a purifying arrow at Koga and Ayame!" yelled Inuyasha with the bit of strengh he had left.

"Wouldn't that kill them!" Kagome yelled preparing an arrow.

"NO!" Inuyasha replied. He watched as Kagome shot Koga with the arrow and he turned to normal. Kagome then shot an arrow at Ayame and she turned to normal too.

"Sango now!" yelled Miroku. Sango didn't need to be told twice. She was already running to the graves. In about 2 minutes, the whole Pet Semetary was in flames. Miroku said a prayer to make the souls rest in peace. Suddenly Inuyasha collasped unconcsious because of loss of blood and the poisin. Kagome instantly ran to him and embraced him.

"Oh god he's human, he needs medical help now!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll get the ambulance." said Ayame and she left in a light green tornado.

"We all need some stitches." said Sango looking at some of her cuts from helping Rin with Ayame. She had a large cut on her arm, some small ones on her legs, and a slash on her cheek. Rin only had a large slash on her chest and a cut on her arm. Kagome had the same but on her stomache and leg. Miroku only had a really large slash on his left arm. Sesshomaru looked away saddly because it was his fault Inuyasha was in a bad condition. Rin saw her mate's saddened face and intertwined her arm with his.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself." Rin tried to comfort him,

"Yeah but I hate causing him pain. I remember all the times I caused him pain and enjoyed it. I regret it because it hurts." said Sesshomaru.

"I know it does but Inuyasha forgave you. It's all in the past." said Rin.

"Thankyou Sunshine." said Sesshomaru.

"No problem! Just remember we all love you especially your mate." Rin said cheerily. Sesshomaru just had to laugh at her cutness. The ambulence came 5 minutes later and they loaded Inuyasha on it. Kagome got in with him also with Miroku because his arm was getting infected. the others followed in the dirt bikes colse behind and soon after the servants put out the fire. The Pet Semetary was in ruins and no body was spared.

A/N: OH SHIT! That went by so fast. Oh well we cant dwell in one topic when there's so many things to do in thos story. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	15. Hyperness Doesn't Mix With Carnivals

A/N: Sorry I was so lazy in the last chapter to not correct the many mistakes I made. I promise you I wont be so lazy in this one. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating!

IMPORTANT For now, one review update. 0 review no update. Got it?

Enjoy this chappie! Happiness or Not 14

The ambulence finally arrived at the closest hospital there was which was the Sandals Medical Hospital- The resort's hospital. They brought Inuyasha to the emergency room while the others settled some things at the front desk.

"Look missy, you need a medicare card so that your friend could stay here." said an old lady at the front desk named Janice.

"And look ya old hag, I dont have one and my HUSBAND really needs to stay over night. Plus my friends need fucking stiches!" yelled Kagome.

"Sorry no medicare no help." Janice said.

"But we're fucking rich!" yelled Kagome.

"I dont care if you were a billionare! NO MEDICARE MEANS NO SERVICE!" Janice yelled back.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! THESE PEOLPE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! I HATE THIS DUMBASS HOSPITAL!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not going to tollerate your use of language so if you could please wait until your asshole HUSBAND is out of the emergency room to go home!" Janice yelled back smirking. If Kagome could insult her, she could atleast insult her husband.

"YOUR ASKING FOR IT WENCH! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT BUT ME!" Kagome yelled. She was going to jump over the desk and rip Janice's head off if Koga and Miroku weren't holding her back.

"I'd really like it if she'd get sedated." Janice told Koga and Miroku.

"NO ONE HERE IS GETTING SEDATED! YOUR JUST PISSING ME OFF!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome calm down. You sound like Inuyasha." said Miroku. Kagome calmed down a bit but was still glaring at Janice. She left to the waiting room where the others were while Koga and Miroku handled Janice who was about to call security on Kagome. When Kagome entered the room, she saw the doctor talking to the others and she instantly ran towards them.

"Doctor how's Inuyasha?" she pleaded praying to God he was alright.

"He's doing fine. It's a miracle he didn't die. But I think you already know that we cant keep him here overnight so in a few minutes he'll be outside and the ambulence will take him home." said the doctor named Tari Honda.

"Thank god." the five friends sighed.

"And I could give you some medical supplies for him and your friends. I could tell you guys got some cuts too. Just dont tell anyone." said Dr. Honda.

"Thanks a lot! That old hag in the front desk didn't want to give me anything." Kagome.

"Well Janice is a hard case." sighed Dr. Honda. He shook hands with the group and left to check on Inuyasha one more time before discharging him. Koga and Miroku came back, both having a frustrated expression on their faces.

"She didn't budge a bit." huffed Koga.

"Miroku your arm is getting very infected. It's turning purple and blue." said Sango looking at Miroku's arm. It was deep and was slowly getting more infected.

"It's nothing." he said.

"What do you mean nothing!" Sango yelled.

"It doesn't hurt Sango." Miroku tried to defend himself.

"BECAUSE IT'S SO NUMB OF THE PAIN!" she yelled.

"Could you keep it down!" yelled Janice.

"SHUT UP!" Miroku and Sango yelled at her and turned back to arguing.

"Come on you guys the ambulence is ready to leave." said Rin. The couple stopped fighting and went outside to the ambulence. Like before, Kagome and Miroku went on the ambulence and the others went on the dirtbikes. They soon arrived at the resort and the ambulence workers set Inuyasha down on his bed. They left with a nod and Kagome started dressing everyone's wounds with Sango's and Rin's help.

When everyone got their wounds bandaged and stitched by Sango, the three couples decided to spend the night in Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Rin and Sesshomaru took one sofa bed couch, Miroku and Sango took the other one, and Ayame and Koga slept on the regular one. Kagome stared at the human Inuyasha with tender eyes, remembering the first time she saw him human.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was looking all over for Inuyasha outside the house. She and him were best friends so why would he just disappear tonight of the new moon?

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled frantically.

"I'm up here." said a voice that came from up a tree branch. Kagome looked up the tree and Inuyasha jumped down. Kagome was surprised at first, seeing him with jet black hair and gray eyes that sometimes looked a deep violet, but then she remembered her mother saying that on one night each month, hanyous turn human.

"Why'd you go away. Just because your human doesn't mean you have to leave." she said. Now Inuyasha was surprised.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I was studying to be a priestess remember." Kagome said laughing.

"Come inside."

"I cant."

"Why?" Kagome asked disappointed and curiously.

"Because people cant see me like this. This is my weakest night and if one of my enemies like that demon we fought last time know about it, then they would kill me." Inuyasha replied.

"Dont worry, nothing will happen because I'm here to protect you." Kagome said and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha smiled and let her drag him inside the house.

END FLASHBACK

'I'll protect you my love, I wont let anyone hurt you.' Kagome thought before she too fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She sat up and saw that Inuyasha was already dressed and he looked healed.

"Good morning Kagome." he said and smiled.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said but eyed him carefully. He was up to something.

"What are you up to Silver Dog?"

"Little old me? Oh nothing. I just feel refreshed." Inuyasha replied and smiled.

'Refreshed?' Kagome thought.

"So do you feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could see and the poisin is out of my system. The slash would be healed tomorrow so I'm full of energy." he said.

"Where are the others?"

"They're already awake and at the buffet so let's go!" Inuyasha said and jumped off the bed.

"Your hyper today." Kagome mumbled to herself but Inuyasha heard.

"Whatever."

Kagome got dressed and the two headed to the mornig buffet to see the others talking at the table.

"Hey!" Rin greeted hyperly.

"Hi Rin, you guys!" Kagome greeted back.

"I see everyone is healed."

"Yeah." said Ayame.

"Let's go eat now!" said Koga and he and Inuyasha ran to the buffet stands.

"Why is everyone hyper!" Kagome yelled.

"Because we drank that new coffee. Here try some." said Sango and handed her coffee cup to Kagome. She drank some and instantly felt a boost of energy.

"Wow this stuff really works." Kagome said.

"Come let's go eat." said Miroku.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"He went to get us all some coffee." said Rin. The group took their food and went back to the table. Soon after, Sesshomaru came with 8 steaming hot cups of coffee. But the thing was that he was grinning like a child eating candy.

"I got the coffee." he said hyperly and handed everyone a cup. They all ate the food and drank their coffee.

"I heard there's a carnival at the beach today. Let's check it out!" said Inuyasha jumping up and down. He loved the carnival. The others nodded and they all left to the carnival. It was big and crowded. Many tour buses were around the beach loading people off from other resorts that were probably near by. There were rollercoasters, food stands, ticket booths, prize booths, and so much more.

"Wow! There's so many people!" said Rin.

"How did they all do this without us noticing?" asked Kagome.

"Keh, who said we didn't notice! I couldn't sleep the whole night." said Inuyasha.

"I'm so excited!" Ayame squealed.

"I want to go on the crazy mouse!" said Sango.

"That one's so close to the the ocean that you might fall in it. COOL!" said Miroku.

They all lined up to go on the crazy mouse. Soon it was their turn. Inuyasha and Kagome got sat in the front while Koga and Ayame got sat in the back. On the next mouse, Rin and Sesshomaru were in the front while Miroku and Sango were in the back. The ride started and the two mouses went up the hill. Once they were at the top, you could see the ocean right below you. The mouses made really sharp turns in the curved corners that you think that you'd fall into the ocean.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled. He was grabbing onto the metal thingy while Kagome was grabbing onto him.

"THIS RIDE RULES!" yelled Koga. The mouses went down the hill really fast and surprised the riders, making them scream.

"FUCK THIS ROCKS!" yelled Sesshomaru. He and Rin were laughing like crazy during the whole ride. When the ride ended, everyone was laughing so much their stomaches started to hurt.

"That was da bomb!" exclaimed Sango.

"What now?" asked Ayame in between giggles.

"I say we go on the octopuse ride. It looks cool." said Koga. The others nodded and got on the line. Each couple was sat together on an octopuse leg. The ride started and the octpuse started to twirl in a circle really fast while the chairs moved around. Kagome and Inuyasha were screaming and laughing, Sango and Miroku were trying to not fall off, Sesshomaru and Rin were looking down and making fun off people, and Koga and Ayame were laughing. The ride ended and because the chairs were twirling too, everyone was kinda dizzy.

"Okay that was fun." said Kagome.

"We should go on the tilt-o-wheel 2. I heard it goes realy fast." said Inuyasha.

"Sure." the others agreed. They got on the line and were fianlly next. The ride looked really cool. It looked a giant saucer on the outside and the inside was dark and had glowing stars around it.

"This is cool." said Ayame.

"But I cant see." said Kagome.

The ride started and the saucer started going really fast.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE"S THE THING TO GRAB ONTO!" yelled Sango trying to grab anything she felt.

"Right here!" yelled Sesshomaru. The group grabbed onto where Sesshomaru was grabbing onto and they all felt dizzy and kinda scared.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

"This ride is the coolest!" yelled Koga. Soon the ride ended and the group stumbled to get outside. It took them five minutes but they regained their composure. 

"I love that ride." said Miroku.

"Yeah but it took us a minute of rolling on the floor to find that metal thing." said Rin.

"Okay what now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Let's go in the House of the Dead 2 3D ride/game." said Kagome.

"Yeah let's go." said Inuyasha. The 8 friends got on the line and soon it was their turn. They put on the gear that consisted of a virtual game helmet, a padded vest, and gloves. They took the fake gun that they use in arcades and entered the haunted house.

"This place is creepy." said Rin.

"I know. Be on your guard." said Sango.

"Look over there! 10 zombies! Shoot it!" yelled Ayame.

Everyone started shooting at the zombie until they were all dead. They reloaded their guns and continued further into the house.

"Okay there are several flying monsters here so watch out." warned Inuyasha.

"On top of you!" yelled Koga. He and Inuyasha shot at the monster that was on top of Inuyasha and was about to attack.

"That was close." said Inuyasha when the monster was dead.

"Kagome behind you!" Kagome turned around and shot on instinct at the monster.

"Thanks." After 5 minutes, all the monsters were dead so the group contiued to the dining room. At the dining room, they met up with the head zombie. It turned into a flying devil looking thing and everyone started shooting at it, reloading constantly. Fianlly the zombie was dead and the people were saved. The friends took off the gear and proceeded to the exit.

"That was fun." said Miroku.

"Yeah it was fun." said Rin.

"Ooohh I want to win you something Miko!" said Inuyasha again hyperly.

"What?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed to an overly sized white teddy bear that was even taller than Kagome.

"I love it! Do you think you could win it?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course I can." Inuyasha said and ran over to the booth. He had to climb a ladder that could easily twist and make him fall off and ring a bell when he reached the top. Then he had to climb back down. Inuyasha did it with ease and very quickly. He won Kagome the huge bear but now there was a problem. How were they going to carry such a humungus bear around!

"Well I want one too Koga!" whined Ayame like a child.

"Fine." he said and entered the game. He won like Inuyasha and got Ayame a red humungus bear.

"Fluffy..." Rin asked but saw that Sesshomaru was already playing the game.

"When did he leave?" she asked herself. Sesshomaru soon won and got her the brown humungus bear.

"I love you Fluffy!" Rin said.

"Love ya too Sunshine." he replied.

"My sweet Lecher..." Sango said.

"Anything for you Sango dearest." Miroku said and soon won her a dark brown one. He had a bit of difficulty but he won her the over-sized bear.

"Okay so how are you girls going to lug these huge bears around?" asked Koga.

"What do you mean us girls?" asked Kagome smiling evilly. The boys sighed and took the bears.

"Now what?" asked Rin.

"I'm hungry." whined Inuyasha.

"We ate 2 1/2 hours ago." said Sango.

"If we're going to be carrying these bears around, we need all the energy we could get." said Koga.

"And I need some meat." said Sesshomaru.

"Fine let's go eat." sighed Ayame. The group headed off to a resturaunt that was set up in the carnival. They arrived and got sat. Oh boy, it was a buffet, a huge one, filled with meat!

A/N: Oh crap a buffet filled with meat! I hope you know what that means! If you dont, you got problems. Please tell me what you think okay! REVIEW or you dont love Inuyasha as much as me. 


	16. Never Eat Before Riding Rides

A/N: Hi ya folks! READ THE FREAKING CHAPTER NOW! Sorry another crappy day in school!

Happiness or Not Chp. 15

The three demons were still gawking at all the meat. The other 5 sighed.

"Some people never change when it comes to food." said Sango.

"Especially Fluffy." laughed Rin looking at her mate. He couldn't decide what to take first. The sizzling chicken breast, honey BBQ pork ribs, a huge piece of steak, or any of the other choices.

"This is truly heaven." said Inuyasha drooling over a huge turkey leg.

"I love this place." said Koga grabbing plates and taking all of the meat that he wanted. The two demons did the same.

"Seriously, I'm a wolf demon and I'm not that attracted to mea...Is that fried chicken wings!" Ayame exclaimed grabbing a plate and taking 10 chicken wings. The other 4 sweatdropped.

"Is today meat tuesday or something?" asked Kagome getting a piece of smoked ham.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Sango getting worried, the others also getting concerned.

"There's a huge table of ramen noodles. If Inuyasha sees that, he'll never leave. We have to distract him from it." Kagome said. Suddenly, everyone heard Inuyasha shouting.

"RAMEN! MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY! DONT TOUCH IT! MY SWEET RAMEN!"

"Too late." Kagome sighed.

Everyone came back to the table after 10 minutes. Our three favorite demons came back with I think too much food. Inuyasha took the whole table of ramen and several plates of meat (he had a food cart), Koga had 6 plates of baby back ribs and chicken breast, and Sesshomaru took a piece of...everything!

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Rin asked amazed.

"Why not? I did take the food." Sesshomaru replied like if it was an everyday thing.

"You have been eating a lot lately Lord. You might gain a pound or two." said Miroku jokingly and started to laugh. When he saw that the 4 demons were glaring at him he shut his mouth.

"F.Y.I. Lecher, canine demons dont gain weight. If they do, it must be because of their laziness." said Ayame seriously and still glaring.

"Why do you guys always take things seriously?" Miroku asked.

"Because you take it too far. Demons gotta eat." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but not that much." Miroku mumbled to himself. He forgot that demons could here him clearly.

"Alright let's eat!" announced Sango sensing that her four friends were going to murder her husband for not keeping his mouth shut. In about 5 minutes Inuyasha and Koga finished their food.

"You guys are going to choke one day." said Kagome shaking her head.

"Why are you eating so slow Lord?" asked Koga. Sesshomaru still had 3 plates to go.

"Because I'm trying to enjoy this great food and by eating fast, I wont taste its great flavor." he said plopping another piece of steak in his mouth.

Soon everyone was done and the guys lugged the huge teddy bears out of the buffet.

"Where to now?" asked Rin.

"Let's go on that ferris wheel!" said Kagome poining to a ferris wheel.

"Kag, I would hardly call that thing a ferris wheel." Inuyasha said observing the ride. The ferris wheel spun really fast and the people were put into a cart like thing. The cart was closed off so that when it would start moving around, left to right, turn from up to down, the riders wouldn't fall off.

"So, let's go on it." she said and went to the line.

"We should wait Kagome, we just ate." protested Sango.

"That's what you get for eating so much chicken stew." Kagome yelled back.

"Fine! Hold this bear." Inuyasha said and handed the over-sized bear to Sango. Then he ran over to Kagome and got seated with her in a cart.

"I'm going too!" yelled Koga, grabbed Ayame's hand, and dragged her to the awaiting cart.

"Koga if I throw up I will do it on you!" Ayame said and pouted inside the cart.

"That's a big if Red." Koga said.

"Fluffy I want to go and your coming with me." Rin said and pulled her husband to the cart. He grunted but went anyways.

"Are we the only ones that aren't going?" asked Miroku.

"Do you want to go?" asked Sango.

"Not if you dont. Plus I agree with you, we just ate and I gaurrantee that I will throw up." he replied. Sango smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be funny when they are the ones that throw up." laughed Sango.

"Now we got stuck with the bears and I have a feeling that they dont like me." Miroku said staring at the four bears warily. Sango just had to laugh.

'It's been along time since you laughed like that Sango. It's a beautiful thing to hear.' Miroku thought.

"Look it's starting." Sango said.

After 5 minutes, the six friends came out of the ride groaning.

"I swear we were stuck upside down forever." said Inuyasha.

"I feel sick." said Rin.

"Told ya so." said Miroku and Sango together laughing. Inuyasha was going to hit Miroku but his stomache said other wise.

"Oh." he groaned holding his stomache.

"Let's go back inside. It's 4 o'clock so we could do something that doesn't involve moving around." said Kagome.

"I cant walk," said Ayame, "if I do my stomache would protest."

"I agree." said Koga.

"Let's get a limo." said Sango.

"Who has a cell phone on them?" asked Rin.

"I do!" Inuyasha said and handed his cell phone to Rin. She dialed the number of the limosine service and it came in 2 minutes. Then she handed it back to Inuyasha. The friends barely made it to their rooms. The limo ride made the six friends sicker, not to mention the elevator. The three girls ran to their bathroom, occupying it (I think you know what happened). Sango and Miroku just kept laughing.

"Hey I was going to use that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Damn." mumbled Koga.

"We could still use Sango and Miroku's bathroom you know." said Sesshomaru. The three boys looked at eachother before running to Sango and Miroku's room. Apperantly, Sesshomaru made it first and locked it.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. He knew he was about to wretch and if he didn't make it soon to a bathroom, he was going to do it in the room.

"Isn't there another bathroom somewhere?" asked Koga holding his stomache.

"In the dining room." Inuyasha replied. The two smiled and ran to the dining room bathroom.

"That's so funny! I hate to say I told ya so again." laughed Miroku.

"Actually I dont!"

"Im glad we didn't go on the ride." said Sango.

20 minutes later, the six friends finally came out of the bathroom and sat around the couch in Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

"I'm never eating and going on a ride ever again." said Rin.

"I thought we were demons." said Ayame.

"What now?" asked Kagome.

"I'm tired of watching movies." said Inuyasha.

"Me too." agreed Miroku.

"We could go on the net?" asked Sango. The others nodded and they all stood up. The 6 were still feeling sick but they could manage. They all went to the computer room and took their favorite computer.

"What are we looking for?" asked Koga clicking on Internet Explorer.

"What is there to look for?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Let's look for information on the dogs we are going to get." suggested Kagome.

"Are you obsessed with dogs now? I thought you liked cats?" asked Inuyasha lifting his eyebrow.

"Not after Buyo but my husband is sorta like I dog and I love him." Kagome replied smiling.

"And this 'sorta like a dog' husband loves his human wife." Inuyasha replied kissing Kagome breifly on the lips.

"Sesshy is a dog." laughed Rin.

"A dog demon." he corrected.

"Same thing, it doesn't change my love for you." Rin said.

"Are you saying if I was a real dog you'd stil love me as in a mate kinda way?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well I dont know how we're going to mate but if it was my Fluffy then yeah it wont change." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his mate like how Inuyasha did. They friends went to google and typed in their type of dog. They got a list of websites and they chose one that interested them most. One website caught Inuyasha's attention. It had his father's first name on it.

"Sesshomaru look, there's a website on dad." he said. Sesshomaru seemed surprised but InuTaisho did own a huge company and was the lord of the western lands.

"What website?"

" Sesshomaru went there and saw that it had many different dog demon lords ligned up. There was Kaibenichi, Horrus (Not the Eygptian one), Seiban, InuTaisho, and even Sesshomaru!

"Why is Sesshomaru here if he isn't a dog demon lord yet?" asked Miroku.

"Probably because he's going to be one." said Ayame.

"Look they have the Daimyos and Daimyas!" said Sango. They all clicked that icon and there were many names ligned up like for the lords.

"I dont know any of them!" said Inuyasha.

"They have Ryo and Susanna, Alai and Pyra, Van and Hitomi, and Inuyasha and Kagome!" said Rin.

"Oh my god I'm here too!" Kagome exclaimed. They all clicked on Inuyasha and Kagome to read what they had to say. The picture was taken at the reunion. The description said:

Master Inuyasha and his mate Lady Kagome are the next Daimyo and Daimya. Eventhough a mere half demon and a human miko are the chosen ones, they are to be great leaders in war and conflict. The second and youngest son of the greatest dog demno lord InuTaisho has come of age to be coronated, however, we must wait for his word on it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were a little angered by it but they still felt honored.

"What mere half demon and a human miko?" asked Kagome or rather stated angrily.

"This mere half demon and mere human miko could kick your asses better than any Daimyo and Daimya!" Inuyasha said.

"When I become coronated, they'll wish they'd never wrote this!"

"Okay let's go back to getting information." said Ayame and went back to her previous website. The others did the same.

A/N: IF ANYONE OF YOU KNOW JAPANESE, COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME SOME POINTERS? I mean I'm trying to learn Japanese and so far I know some stuff like bye, hello, what's your name, my name's Catherine, etc. So PLEASE give me some words and meanings? Thanks!

So what did ya think? Guys I'm sorry but after this chapter, i wont be posting for a few weeks or whenever I oculd because one: writer's block, 2: I have to update other stories, 3: I'm writing another story (When i have an idea I dont wate time), and 4: I have to write a fucking 10 page essay because of punnishment due next week! I hate this! I hate essays! Please tell me you agree! Well you know what to do so get writing on those reviews! A SPECIAL THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YA!  
P.S.- Sorry Kikyo lovers but if anyone of you actually suceed in killing Kikyo, please tell me! Also if you ever end up owning Inuyasha. Please share the love of Inuyasha! 


	17. Fun, Fun, and more Fun

A/N: HI! Well, Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I wont take so long anymore! ENJOY!

Happiness or Not 16

After searching the site of the dog demon lords, the group decided to buy the dogs on the net. They were surprised that they could do that, but took advantage of it. Kagome made sure that the dogs were well taken care of on the plane or they will here from her and her mate. Thep all proceeded to browse the net looking for any reliable website. Finally they found one, www. puppyfind. com. The girls instantly fell in love with the puppies posted on the site but the boys just grunted.

"Do we have to get puppies!" whined Inuyasha.

"If you want to train them yes." Kagome replied.

"Let's do this. You pick one and I pick one. Deal?"

"Deal." Inuyasha said and went to the Siberian Huskies. The others did the same but for their breed of dog. After 10 minutes, Kagome found the perfect dog.

"Inuyasha go to page 6 and look at Spotnose. I'm getting him." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha did as told and had to admit the dog was cute. It was black and white, had blue eyes, and a strong look to him.

"But why so young?" he asked. The puppy was only 7 weeks old.

"It's not that young." Kagome said looking and cooing over the puppy. Soon she proceeded to fill out the information to buy him. Inuyasha sighed and continued to find a puppy. He liked a select few but he still looked. At last he found the perfect puppy. It wasn't as great as Kagome's but a little older. He was 9 weeks old. The dog was named Snork, had light brown and white colored fur, and light brown eyes. He was mischeivous looking though.

"Kagome I found one." Kagome looked towards her mate's computer and saw the picture of the dog. It was adorable.

"I love him!" she said and continued filling out the information. Inuyasha did the same.

After what seemed like forever, the group purchased their puppies online and recieved their print out reciet. The puppies will be arriving on July 29, a week after the couples come back from their honeymoon. Koga and Ayame chose 2 male German Sheperd puppies that were brothers. They were black with dark blue or black eyes and were 10 weeks old. Miroku and Sango chose a black Akita with white paws that had black eyes and was 6 weeks old, and brown and white one that had brown eyes and was also 6 weeks old. Sesshomaru and Rin chose 2 brown Chesapeake retriever that had dark blue eyes. One was 7 weeks old and the other was 10 weeks old.

"Finally! Now what?" said Koga exiting out the window. The friends contemplated on what to do next. 10 minutes after, Sango had an idea.

"I say we should roam the resort. We've been here a few days already and we dont know anything that's in here."

"I have to agree." said Miroku. Oh come on, he always agreeded with Sango, just as not to get on her bad side.

"Okay then, where are we going to start?" asked Ayame as she logged off.

"We could start at the left side of the resort." said Rin standing up. The others nodded and went out to the hallway. They went to the left and walked aimlessly through the halls. Finally, after like 15 minutes of walking, the group found an indoor pool. It was deep and looked appealing. Aslo, it had water slides and tubes that were not so short.

"Maybe we could go for a swim. It early enough, only 6:00." said Koga.

"Damn Six o'clock! We did that long!" Inuyasha said unbelieving. Since when did he get into dog shopping?

"Apperently yes." replied Sesshoamru, also disbelieving. Boy was he getting soft surrounded by all his friends. Yet, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"It's a good idea. I have been wondering if there was an indoor pool here." said Kagome.

"Plus it got water slides!" squealed Rin. Then it was all settled. The friends went back to their rooms which took 30 minutes because they got lost and changed into their bathing suits. Kagome's was a 2 piece pink bikini with the skirt, Inuyasha's black swim shorts, Rin's a yellow/orange bikini, Sesshomaru's a white/dark blue swim shorts, Koga's a red swim shorts, Ayame's a light green bikini, Miroku's a purple/black swim shorts, and Sango's was a lilac bikini.

They went back to the pool room, careful not to get lost, and dove into the pool. The water was warm and refreshing, good for all the events that happened this week.

"Okay Im going on the water slide!" squealed Rin and got out of the pool. She went towards the tubes and got one. Then she climbed the ladder that went to the top of the pool. The others decided to do the same and they all copied her actions. Once at the top, the group decided to go in order by first names.

"Alright, Ayame goes first, Inuyasha second, Kagome third, Koga fourth, Miroku fifth, Rin goes sixth, I go seventh, and Sesshomaru goes last. Then we could race using the other water slide." Sango instructed. Sesshomaru grunted at being last but nodded anyways.

"Haha Fluffy goes last!" Inuyasha joked. But he took it too far. Sesshomaru put on his unemotional mask, went up to Inuyasha, picked the pup up, and threw him into the pool below the slide. Everyone gasped but started to laugh.

"I told you, brother, not to call me that name. And you guys better shut up or the same thing will happen to you." Sesshomaru said and went back to the end of the line. Inuyasha got out of the pool and growled. Sesshomaru growled back and Inuyasha backed down do to instincts.

'Damn instincts, now I have to submit to this bastard.'

"Inuyasha just get back in line." Kagome sighed. Inuaysha jumped up to the line instead of climbing. His hair was now all wet, and covered his back like a mop. The same thing with the bangs. Koga started to laugh but that was a bad idea. The next thing he knew, he was the one in the pool.

"Hey dog turd what ya do that for!"

"For messing with me!"

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Rin yelled. Boy when she was angry, she was angry. Koga cowered in fear before doing the same thing Inuyasha did. Finally, everyone went down in that order. The girls screamed because it was one of those glow in the dark tubes that have some surprises in between sections and the boys were cursing everytime they got surprised. When everyone finished, the girls climbed the ladder for the slide again while the boys went to the neighboring slide. It was red and was also glow in the dark.

"Okay, we're going to go against our mates. Ayame & Koga go first, Inuyasha & Kagome go second, Sango & Miroku go third, and me & Fluffy go fourth." Rin said and everyone nodded. The couples then got ready to go down the tubes.

"Ready to loose Red?" Koga smirked.

"You should be talking about your self then Tornado." Ayame replied also smirking.

"On the count of three, go okay," the couple nodded, "One...Two...Three...GO!"

The couples pushed their tubes foward and the race was on. The boys were cheering for Koga and the girls were cheering for Ayame. The two were urging their tubes to go faster every second. Finally the two appeared at the end of the tubes, Ayame first than Koga, and all the girls were cheering for her.

"Yeah go Ayame! You Rule!" they yelled.

"Damn Koga you let your mate beat you?" sighed Inuyasha.

"Hey it wasnt my fault! It was almost a tie!" Koga argued. It was kinda weird that he lost to his mate and it hurt his pride. Canine demons and their pride!

"Key word there. Almost." Sesshomaru said. He was very amused by this and was confident that he was going to win his mate.

"Alright next up! Inuyasha vs. Kagome!" yelled Rin to cath everyone's attention. Kagome and Inuyasha got their tubes ready and got on the slide. They gave each other a competitive look that clearly said im-gonna-win-your-gonna-loose.

"Unlike Koga Miko, I will win." Inuyasha said.

"Yes but like Ayame, I will beat my mate." Kagome replied.

"Shut up, who knows who'll win, On the the count of three. You all know that," Rin started, "One...Two..Three...GO!"

The couple pushed of the edge and slid down the slide. Like the couple before them, they were urging their tubes to go faster. It was long until the two appeared at the end of the slides. Amazingly, Kagome won Inuyasha. Now his pride was also hurt.

"Yeah I won! In your face Silver Dog!" Kagome cheered. The girls cheered for her and Sesshomaru smirked while the Koga and Miroku stiffled their laughter.

"Dont even say it." Inuyasha said and went into the pool with Koga.

"Sorry, I have to say it. Look who's talking now, dog turd." Koga said and bursted out laughing. Inuyasha growled and lunged at Koga.

"Guys break it up, Miroku & Sango are next." sighed Ayame. The two boys stopped fighting, growled at eachother, and watched as Miroku & Sango got ready with their tubes to go down the slide.

"Let's Go Sango!" the other three girls cheered.

"Come on Miroku! Teach those girls a lesson!" the three other boys cheered.

Miroku and Sango were finally ready to race and like the couples before them, shared a competitive glance.

"I will win you Lecher." Sango said.

"No you wont Sango dearest, Im going to win." Miroku smirked. Sango also smirked and soon Rin started the countdown.

"You know the deal, One...Two...Three...GO!" The couple raced off inside the tubes, using the walls for more speed. Finally, and to no surprise, Sango beat Miroku fair and sqaure. The boys were laughing at him while the girls cheered Sango.

"Now you know how it feels!" laughed Inuyasha as Miroku joined him and the others in the pool.

"Lord your up. I hope you win. Atleast one guy could show those girls." said Koga. Sesshomaru nodded and climbed up slide. He saw that Rin did the same thing.

"Okay Sunshine, I will not loose to you. Unlke the other baffons, I will win you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh please Lord, like you could win me. Maybe in your dreams but this is reality." Rin said and smirked. Kagome was doing the countdown and finally started.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" she yelled and the couple sped off. Like Sango and Miroku, they used the walls for more speed. It was a tough race for them, they were almost the same speed. At the end of the slides at last appeared...Rin!

Rin won Sesshomaru! The girls all huddled around her in the pool and congratulated her. The boys were laughing their buts off at Sesshomaru who just swam over to them and bonked them each on the head.

"Aw come on Lord we all lost to our mates." whined Inuyasha.

"So," Sesshomaru simply answered, "Im taking out my frustration on the three of you."

"I cant believe we all lost to our mates. Thats not fair! We are the best assassins!" said Koga in disbelief.

"So are we!" yelled Ayame.

"Ok now what? We've been here an hour already." said Sango.

"Lets go and bug room service." suggested Inuyasha. The others nodded at his idea and they all got out of the pool. They went to the locker rooms and got dried up and dressed. When they all got out of the locker rooms, they proceeded to go back to their rooms.

"Who's room we going to?" asked Ayame when they all finally arrived at their rooms.

"You guys could come to our room." said Rin and went her and Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru followed her in. The others also followed Rin's actions into their rooms.

10 minutes later, they all appeared outside Rin and Sesshomaru's door. The couples were in their nightware and were intending on having a "sleepover" in their friends' room. Inuyasha was wearing a navy South Park Thug T- shirt with the matching boxers, Kagome a Strawberry Shortcake pajama, Koga a light blue The Simpsons Tishirt with matching boxers, Ayame a red Betty Boop pajama, Sango a yellow and light blue Spongebob Squarepants pajama, and Miroku wore a black The Family Guy T-shirt with the matching boxers. They knocked on the door and Rin opened the door.

"Come on in guys! We're going to party all night in our jammies!" she laughed. The others also laughed with her. She was wearing a Care Bears light blue pajama.

"Rin Care bears?" asked Inuyasha.

"You know how I am with Care Bears." Rin replied cheerily.

"Its hard to believe that your really 20 years old." sighed Koga.

"Im 19 and 3/4, plus Kagome has Strawberry Shortcake, Sango Spongebob, and your mate has Betty Boop. And might I say that your wearing The Simpsons?" Koga blushed and pointed at Ayame.

"I got it for him, he needed some pajams other than that boring T-shirt and boxers he wears." Ayame defended herself.

"The same thing with my mate." Kagome said.

"Dont worry, I did the same with Fluffy. Oh Fluffy, get out here!" Rin called. Sesshomaru was in closet and did not want to come out.

"No." Rin heard his answer.

"Please! Do it for me! I think you look cute with it!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru grunted and came out of the closet. Everyone but Rin had to laugh. That pajama was not like Sesshomaru at all! But atleast it was DarkVaider. Yes, the pajama was of Star Wars. The shirt had DarkVaider on it and the boxers had mini pics of him. Sesshoamru didn't show any emotion on his face but his cheeks were tainted pink.

"Oh My God that's even worse than mine!" laughed Inuyasha.

"I know!" laughed Koga.

"Oh shut up, lets order room service." said Rin. They all went over to the phone and Rin called room service.

"Room Service can I help you?" asked the guy named Chris.

"Yeah, Could I get...4 large pizzas, one regular, two meat lovers, and one supreme, 3 2 liters of soda, one sprite, one coke, and one pepsi, 8 plates of fries with ketchup, chicken wings and chicken strips...hmmm what else guys," Rin ordered.

"Rice pudding!" yelled Koga. Chris heard the order and wrote it down.

"RAMEN!" yelled Inuyasha. Chris also did the same thing.

"Steak." Sesshomaru said to the phone. He gave it back to Rin and she wrapped up the order with 8 pina coladas.

"Your order will be ready in about an hour. Thank You." Chris said and hung up.

"Dont you think we ordered a little too much?" asked Kagome.

"No, Im totally hungry. Whatever happened this morining left me so hungry that I really feel like eating an elephant. Literally." said Inuyasha.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Yeah whatever." the three boys agreed with Inuyasha.

"Then I guess the question is did we order to little?" laughed Sango.

"I think you did cause I agree with the boys, Im sooooooo hungry right now." whined Ayame.

"No I think that was enough. So are we going to get started with this so called sleep over?" asked Miroku.

"HELL YEAH!" everyone yelled and stood up. Rin went over to the stereo and turned it on maximum.

"This is a mix so there's spanish reggaeton, rap, rock, and R&B on this cd." said Rin. The others nodded and got that party started. The song that was playing was Disco Inferno by 50 cent. Ayame turned off the lights and the only thing that was giving some light were the color flashing lights around the room.

"This is so cool!" yelled Kagome over the music. She was dancing with Inuyasha, both of them getting LOW just like the other couples.

"It only takes the right equipment to make this into a club!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Soon the song ended and the song, Bring Them Out by T.I. feat. Pharrell played.

Everyone was dancing like crazy, getting low, getting close, and trying to get their freak on. That was one crazy sleep over.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I wrote like two other stories, Love Never Dies and Time Goes By, so I've been updating those and I had a really bad case of writer's block, not to mention headaches. Oh well. Well, I really have to go! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love ya! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	18. Getting Drunk

Happiness or Not 17

After the songs La Tortura by Shakira ft. Alejandro Sans, Ella y Llo (prounounced Eja e jo) by Don Omar ft. Aventura (A/N: That's my jam!), Gasolina by Daddy Yankee, Toma by Pitbull, and other spanish songs so far played, the door bell rang and Rin turned down the stereo just a little.

Just a little.

Opening the door, Rin greeted the guy that had about two food carts with him. He had short dark hair and cerulian eyes. Rin would of thought that he was hot, but her Fluffy out numbers all.

Now HE is a hotcake!

"Here you go, cosa presiosa (prescious thing)." the guy, Alejandro (pronounced Alehandro), said, his cerulian eyes showing the lust he has for Rin.

Rin, knowing spanish, also knowing that her mate knows it too, begged the gods that he did not hear it.

But no.

The gods were against her!

Sesshoumaru, angry glare set on his face, came right up to the guy. Picked him up about eye level, and said threateningly,

"Do you dare repeat what you just said bastardo (bastard)?"

Alejandro was shaking like crazy, actually gazing into the eyes of his holder.

What an idiot.

"Sesshoumaru, put him down now!" Rin yelled.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked, still very angry.

"They're just words, not like he did anything. Now put him down, or I WILL make you." Rin threatened.

Growling, Sesshoumaru threw the guy to the ground, and returned inside their room. Alejandro, swearing to never ever hit on a girl again who has a boyfriend wearing a Dark Vader pajama, scampered off not wanting to meet those cold eyes again!

Rin sighed, and dragged the food carts into the room. Everyone stopped dancing and dove at Rin for some of that delicious food.

They helped her bring it to the table and immediately, the food was all over the place.

"Hmmm, this is some good ramen!" Inuyasha said, finishing yet another cup of ramen.

"Not to mention this steak is great!" Sesshoumaru said, a blissful smile on his face, the past event forgotten.

"Chicken wings rule!" Ayame yelled putting another wing into her mouth.

"Not as much as this rice pudding!" Kouga yelled.

The four humans just sweat dropped at the common dinner, and continued eating their fries and pizza. Once the other four were done with the chicken wings, ramen, steak, and rice pudding, they all grabbed two slices of meat lover pizza, and in four bites, they took more.

"Could you guys eat any faster?" sighed Kagome.

"I swear they are going to choke one day." sighed Sango biting into her second slice.

"Keh, we're just hungry." Inuyasha replied, gulping down his pina colada.

"Very hungry." Ayame defended.

"Whatever." the other four replied.

"Hey this pina colada has alchohal in it!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He nodded and they all took their pina coladas, gulped it down, and decieded to order more.

"We're not of age to drink alchohal." said Kagome.

"So, we're not going to let Sesshoumaru drink it all now are we?" replied Sango.

"Besides, we're almost of age...and its not that much alchohal!" Rin reassured.

Kagome was still doubting, but what the heck! You need to have a little fun in life sometimes!

"Alright then! Bring it on!" Kagome exclaimed awaiting the pina coladas.

"This time I'll order it!" Kouga said, not wanting to hear anymore arguing like before.

Soon, the eight friends were completely drunk. They ordered waaaaaaaaay too much pina coladas, not to mention Sesshoumaru got "SOME" packs of beer, Heinikin, Corona, and Budweiser, and were now all giggly and loco.

Inuyasha and Kouga could not stop laughing like idiots and were playing with the flashing lights, amazed by the colors and trying to break it. They were trying so hard not to fall either.

Sesshoumaru, believe it or not, was also laughing like crazy, falling everywhere since he was dared to gulp down fourty bottles of beer, and Rin was trying to get a piggy ride out of him, jumping on his back everytime he fell, laughing her ass off.

The rest of the girls were having fun smacking the living day lights out of Miroku, the four laughing, because he kept touching them. Since Inuyasha and Kouga were too busy and drunk to notice the guy touching their mates, Miroku decided to take advantage of it.

"WOOT! Dude I am so drunk!" Inuyasha laughed while throwing the flashing lights on the floor.

Now that was what he and Kouga were doing.

Trying to trash the place.

"Like Im not!" Kouga laughed while slicing some candles and some wall decoratives.

"Shit Im having fun are you!" Inuyasha beamed at Kouga, picking up the table and throwing it at the wall.

No one noticed the noise since the stereo was playing Runaway by Linkin Park.

"Fuck Yeah! Damn this! Let's go trash the kitchen!" Kouga suggested already discarding the T.V.

Poor T.V.

"Why Not! I get dibbs on the microwave!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he and Kouga ran to the kitchen.

"Come on Fluffy Wuffy Poo Poo! Give me a piggy back ride! Giddy up horsey!" Rin yelled happily.

"Horsey?" Sesshoumaru asked like a little child.

"Shut Up and Go faster you little piece of shit or I'll gut you nice ad slow!" Rin yelled jumping on Sesshouamru's back once again.

"Sunny...Sunchan...Sunbun..Sunshine! Yeah Sunshine!...what was I going to say?" Sesshoumaru blinked a couple of times trying on vain to remember.

But that hamster in his brain was not running right now.

"WHAT DID I SAY! GIDDY UP YOU FAT LITTLE PIG OR I'LL GUT YOUR SHITTY INSIDES AND MAKE YOUR HAIR INTO A COAT! NOW GET THE HELL GOING OR THIS BITCH SITTING ON YOU WILL GET SOOO FUCKING ANGRY THAT SHE-" Rin stopped mid sentence and was now cheery and giggly again.

What a mood swing.

"But Im a dog not a pig." Sesshoumaru whined.

Uh oh, another mood swing.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! SHIT YOU ARE SO FUCKING SLOW! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SO DAMN FAT YA CAYOTE! YOU NEED TO WORK OUT A LITTLE MORE!" Rin yelled.

"Im a DOG!"

"YOUR A BEAR!"

"DOG!"

"SEAL!"

"DOG!"

"SEA COW!"

"THAT'S EXTINCT!"

"SOOO!"

"IM A DOG!"

"YOUR MY MOTHER!"

The two stopped arguing and started laughing their butts off at the names.

Being drunk was so much fun!

"I still think your a fat little piggy/cow/seal/bear/sea cow/cayote/my mother!" Rin said more cheerily.

"Your going to make me cry!" Sesshoumaru whined again.

"SHUT UP AND GET MOVING FAT ASS!" Rin yelled.

Damn drunk mood swings...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT BURNED!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen in pain. But then he started laughing.

"I...I...I...got...got...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT FREAKIN BURNED! I'M AN IDIOT!" Inuyasha was now on the floor laughing at himself while Kouga was watching cluelessly.

But then Inuyasha got over it and got angry at the damn stove for burning him.

"You think your better than me huh?" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga was trying not to laugh.

"But you dont have a sword. I have Tetsusaiga right here!" he reached for the Tetsusaiga which was supposed to be at his right side, but it wasn't there.

It was never there in the first place.

"WHERE'S MY TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled in distress.

"Dog turd, you left it in your room remember? Under your bed so that the maids wouldn't touch it!" Kouga laughed. Inuyasha stared at him, his hamster in his head not running at all either. But then he got it.

"Ohhh, so then I'll have to use my claws. I'LL GET MY REVENGE FOR MY BEAUTIFUL FINGER...CLAW...WHATEVER IT IS! TAKE THIS! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" and because Inuyasha did not control the force of his attack, the kitchen ended up in ruins.

"Awww, you destroyed everything...Let's go hit Miroku!" Kouga said.

After recovering from the shock of destroying the kitchen, Inuyasha beamed again and nodded, following the wold demon to the living again.

"Miroku...I never...knew you...were so fun...to whack!" Ayame exclaimed inbetween laughing, hitting Miroku with a pillow on the head.

"I know! I should...do...this with...Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed also inbetween laughing.  
"Now you...know...why I...like to...smack...him so much!" Sango exclaimed body slamming Miroku.

Poor guy was long ago passed out...

"WOOT! We got him to pass out!" Kagome exclaimed.

"WE'RE SO DAMN GOOD!" Sango yelled.

"He was already passed out!" Ayame remembered. The girls blinked.

"Soooo..." Kagome started.

"We still got him to pass out." Sango said. Ayame suddenly remembered and smiled.

"Let's go hit the others!" Ayame suggested.

So the diverse activities turned into a pillow fight, and soon everyone passed out, snoring loudly, and sprawled all over the floor. Getting drunk could and would get them very hyper...not to mention destructive...and the hangover that await them in the mornig would be a reall PAIN...

A/N: THAT WAS THE MOST RETARDEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! OMG IT WAS SO STUPID! But whatever, they had a party...and there is no party without beer or any type of alchohal. Sorry about the Spanish, but you know me.

SUPER SHORT SPANISH LESSON

In the spanish language, when something is spelled with double L, that means that it would make a sort of j sound. For example:

Cabello (cah-bei-jo) means hair in spanish. Think of it as japanese...well that is kinda hard...whatever...

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW! PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL AND SACRED BUTTON AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW! 


	19. Commands

A/N: Goodnight. Oh it's morning! Sorry Im high right now. Enjoy!

Happiness or Not 17

The next morning was painful. The group slowly woke up, not wanting to move in fear of worsing their already pounding heads. But they also slowly remembered what happened last night...

"Ohhhh, my head!" groaned Kagome. She heard some muffled sounds under her and noticed that she was sufficating Inuyasha with a pillow.

"Oh Im so sorry Inuyasha! Owww, that hurt more than I thought." Kagome groaned again, removing the pillow from her mate's face. He also groaned and carefully put Kagome beside him.

"I didn't know demons could get hangovers." Kouga said from the other side of the room. He was still sprawled on the ground, wondering why he had a pillow in his mouth.

"You guys wrecked my room! And now your making my head hurt even more." Rin tried to yell. It was now that the others relised that the whole room was in ruins. The table was smashed, the lamps were everywhere, everything was broken!

"Sorry Rin. You could get a new wardrobe and a new room." Ayame yawned.

"I suddenly feel sick." sighed Miroku holding his stomach.

"Oh not again..." Sango sighed running to the bathroom.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha looking around the room for his brother. Everyone wobbily stood up and started to look for the missing demon.

"Right here." Sesshoumaru said appearing out of no where.

"Where were you?" asked Rin holding her head.

"Bathroom, luckily it was the only place not in ruins." he sighed.

"Does your head not hurt or something?" said Inuyasha seeing his brother's calm expression.

"I get the feeling that he is not affected in any way." Kouga replied still on the other side of the room.

"Your right. I feel fine except for my rage over this completely totaled room," Sesshouamru replied glaring at the wolf demon and his younger brother.

"Not to mention there are feathers all over the place."

"Keh you helped do that so dont complain."

"Who said I was. I'm just stating the obvious."

"If it's obvious, than why are you stating it?"

"For idiots like you who mess people's places up."

Suddenly, the song "Oh" by Ciara was faintly playing, cutting of the arguing brothers. Everyone kept their mouths shut, trying to decipher where it was coming from.

"Hey that's my phone. Where did I put it?" Rin said slowly getting up.

"I think I saw it on your dresser." Ayame said scratching her head. Rin entered her room, to see another huge mess, and heard her phone more clearly. She found it under the some sheets and quickly picked it up before the person who called hung up.

"Rin here, what's up?...You've got to be kidding me! We're assassins we dont need-...Hell no! We're on a fucking honeymoon, something that you never had!...I'll speak to you in whatever way I want!...No I wont calm down!...Nu huh Naraku we're on a honeymoon...sigh yeah...I guess...No you wouldn't!...Fine!...Go fuck yourself and do us all a favor, die in your sleep tonight!" and with that, Rin hung up the phone, mumbling about damn over grown spiders and lazy demons.

She stomped her way into the living room, forgetting her head ache, to see the rest of the gang already more awake than before and standing, awaiting some news.

"That over grown spider wants us to go to a damn training camp! He's says that we're not loyal enough and we need to improve in our skills. As if, we're the best of the best god dammit! This is one big set up! And I told him we were on a honey moon but he's all like 'Do you think I care about you. No so you will go on this mission and put the honey moon on hold!' that fucking over grown spider!" Rin explained.

Everyone was first in shock, gaping, angry, super angry, and furious.

Anger makes the pain go away so that's bad.

"THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE! GRRRRRR I WILL KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Sango yelled throwing pieces of the lamp against the wall.

Poor wall.

"DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Inuyasha said his eyes flashing red. He picked up the couch and threw it against the bathroom door.

Poor door.

"I'LL MAIME THE FUCKING TARANTULA!" Kagome yelled and kicked over the broken in half living room table.

After about 10 minutes of throwing things, yelling, planning on how to kill Naraku slwoly and painfully, fits, punching. kicking, and anything that deals with anger, the eight friends fianlly settled down and went into Inuyasha and Kagome's room. The room was too trashed in to talk.

"Okay, details Rin." Ayame demanded once they all entered the room.

"It's somewhere in the Poconos. Strangley, it's called Camp Hell. Let's see...we have to be there by tomorrow, no later, so we have to leave today. But still, we are in the middle of a honey moon!" Rin whined.

"Well, we have only today to have fun. Let's make the best of it!" Kouga cheered, everyone cheering with him.

"Let's go jet skiiing today! I've never been jet skiing!" exclaimed Kagome.

Seems like everyone forgot about their hangovers.

"Good idea, but dont you think we should go eat something and then pack? Then we'll have the rest of the day to go jet skiing and do anything else we want." Miroku suggested.

"For once your right monk." Sesshouamru said smirking.

"Hey!" Miroku protested.

Everyone said their, "See ya later"s, and went to their own rooms to pack. Damn thye only had a few horrible, yet sweet days here and already they had to leave! And to a training camp none-the-less!

After an hour of packing, taking showers, and changing into their bathing suits, the friends met up in the lounge and went to the breakfast...err...lunch hall. Like always, the three demons took about 3 plates while everyone took a decent number of plates.

Which was only one.

Eating only took up about 10 minutes and then the group headed out to the beach, to the jet ski sheds. They each took one after putting on the gear, Inuyasha getting a red one as always, Kagome a dark green one, Kouga a blue one, Ayame a white pink one, Sesshoumaru a sliver one, Rin a gold one, Miroku a purple one, and Sango a magenta one.

They all raced off into the ocean, enjoying the movement and gentle vibrations, but most importantly, enjoying splashing water on their friends.

"This is so fun!" Kagome yelled soaring in the air for a moment.

"I know! I'm going to miss all this!" Rin yelled from behind her.

"Damn training camp!" Inuyasha yelled splashing water on Sesshoumaru who sent a wave at Inuyasha.

"Oh well, there's nothing we could do about it. Besides, it might not be that bad!" Miroku reassured.

Yeah right.

"Yeah we've been through worse!" Ayame agreed smiling.

The friends spent most of their time jet skiing and fooling around. They never enjoyed this type of fun because of their forced jobs, so they are going to take advantage of this vacation.

Fianlly returning the jet skis and taking off the gear, the group went back to the resort and changed into regular clothing. It was 8:45 PM and so far there was nothing to do.

"I heard there was an arcade in here. We should check it out since there's nothing to do." Inuyasha said. The others agreed with his idea.

"But where exactly is it?" asked Sango.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha replied.

"Figures." sighed Kagome.

"You say something bitch!"

"Yes I did you jerk!"

"Im not a jerk!"

"Im not a bitch!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Im not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ummm..Kagome, you kinda are a bitch in inu-youkai language. It means female dog." Rin explained. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome looked embarrassed.

"Um...Sorry."

"Okaaaay, while you guys did that, I went to get directions. The arcade is on the bottom floor, we cant miss it." Kouga said. The others nodded and they all went to the elevator.

Soon, they arrived to the arcade. It was big and bright, the only light coming from the games and the floor. Now they knew why they couldn't miss it. The floor was all light, no carpet, no food, only a flashing of lights. Actually, everything flashed colors.

"Wow this is so cool!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Come on, I want to beat Sesshoumaru at something!" Inuyasha yelled running to House of the Dead II.

"You love this game dont you little brother." Sesshoumaru said once he caught up with Inuyasha and put on his gear. The others had gone to different games and left these two brothers alone.

It was the only right thing to do...

"I love beating your sorry ass more." Inuyasha smirked.

"As if you could beat me. Ever." was what he got from the future demon lord next to him.

Inuyasha just started the game, wanting to beat his brother as soon as possible.

While the two were absorbed in the game, Kagome and Rin were having their own little competition. They were at the DDR and once you challenge those girls, it's done for. The only other people who could beat them are their mates.

"Alright, ready to loose Miko?" Rin sneered.

"You wish Sunshine." Kagome replied.

Kouga and Miroku were surrently playing a dino crisis. You had to survive in the facility as long as possible and at the end, you have to kill the T-Rex without it killing you first. The two were fighting off some raptors that were in a room that has some valuable clues and passwords.

"Dammit monk kill the raptor!" Kouga yelled fending off yet another raptor.

"I ran out of ammo!" Miroku yelled back.

"Then use another gun!"

"Alright Alright!"

After a few seconds...they lost.

"Monk...you better start running." Kouga growled, something clicking inside his piercing blue eyes.

The sudden want to kill a certain monk infront of him.

While Miroku was running for his life, Sango and Ayame were laughing their asses off when Miroku ran past them screaming bloddy mary, and a set to kill Kouga right after him, it seemed like he was amused by the running fool infront of him.

The two girls were currently playing in the slot machines. It wasn't their style but they soon became addicted to it.

"You know, I got a bucket full of these token things. I wonder what we'll win." Sango said pulling on the handle. She got two cherries and one bell.

"Yeah me too. I didn't know these were so addictive!" Ayame shouted once she got three bells.

"We're going to have to go to a casino one day. Once we're old enough that is."

"You need to be 21 years old right?" Sango nodded.

"Damn, the only one who could go is Sesshoumaru! I envy him, he get's all the priveleges!" Ayame yelled.

"If only those tokens were real money, I'd be richer than rich!"

The two girls giggled at the thought and kept on playing. Soon she saw a very happy Kagome and a was happy but now angry and sulking Rin coming their way. They sat on the two seats next to them and inserted a token.

"So what happened?" asked Sango curiously.

"Well, Rin beat me the first time, but I beat her the other two!" Kagome cheered.

"It was luck!" Rin defended.

"Oh Rin come on, what happened to 'it doesn't matter if you win or loose, its just a game!' huh?" Ayame said.

"I wasn't meaning me!"

"It goes for anyone sunshine...DAMN MACHINE!"

"It doesn't matter if you win or loose, its just a game." the dark haired girl teased.

Right after, Sessoumaru and Inuyasha came dragging Miroku and Kouga behind them. Apparently, they both lost so they were in no mood for these two when they bumped into them. Sitting down at one spot, The boys inserted a token a started to play.

"I dont know whats so great about this. Its only a game of chance." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe something that you might finally win at, silver." his brother said emotionless, but trying to tick off his brother.

"Keh, I wasted enough energy on you." Inuyasha replied.

The group played on the slot machines for a few hours, totally addicted to it, but finally decided to tear away from it. They had millions of tokens and traded them in for prizes. Kagome got a huge white dog, Rin a huge yellow gorilla, Ayame a huge snake for some reason, Sango a huge black bear, and all the boys got some really huge water guns. They went to their rooms, said their goodbyes, and finally went to sleep, not wanting to wake to the horrors of tomorrow.

A/N: Ah, this chapter sucked but whatever. I dont care. Does it look like I care! No so then I dont care. Sheez, ok i have to calm down. Anywho, REVIEW! 


	20. It Begins

A/N: People dont worry, I'm currently finishing the chapter for love never dies so just wait a little longer. By tomorrow it should be finished ok! Meanwhile, Enjoy this chappie!

Happiness or Not 19

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke without feeling the warmth of his mate beside him. He looked around confused and alarmed and noticed that she had left 2 hours ago. How he didn't notice before was beyond his comprehension.

Inuyasha quickly got out of bed and brushed his teeth and went out the door not bothering to even put a shirt on. (A/N: He's only wearing red flanel pajama pants.)

To his surprise, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, who was currently sleeping in the room right next to his, also came out at the same time.

"Hey have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, our mates are missing as well." Sesshouamru replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Sigh, I'll try to call them on their cell phones." Kouga said and went back into his room.

A few mintues later, Kouga went into Miroku's room since all the guys were in there. Kouga really looked annoyed yet relieved at the same time.

"Well.." Miroku encouraged.

"They're at the mall. They said that they needed to go shopping since we're leaving pretty soon." Kouga sighed. The boys sighed with him.

"Why the hell are they at the mall if the jet arrives in a half hour!" Inuyasha exlcaimed. Sometimes women had to do anything to go to the mall.

Women meaning their mates.

"Let's get changed and eat breakfast. Knowing them, they'll come 5 mintues before the jet." Sesshouamru said. The boys nodded and they all went to their rooms to change.

Soon, they all met up at the breakfast hall and did the same old same old. After that, they brought all the luggage to the lounge. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

"Anyone wanna play go shit?" Miroku asked taking out his cards. There was nothing to do so why not? The other three sighed and nodded.

Go shit was a game they "improved" when they were 15. Well, 18 for Sesshoumaru. It was regular go fish except whenever you say go fish, you have to say go shit! Miroku dealed the cards and everyone took out their pairs. Sesshouamru only had one card remaining, Inuyasha had three, Kouga had four, and Miroku had no pairs at all.

"Hmm, Kouga, do you have any Kings?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, go shit!" he couldn't help but snicker.

"Damn."

"Ok, Lord Ass, do you have any eights?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshouamru raised a brow at the nickname.

"Go shit Silver Dog Shit." Sesshouamru replied smirking. Inuyasha uttered a string of colorful words and took a card out of the deck. He smiled and put down his pair.

The game continued until the girls finally came. Sesshouamru one years ago, and had to wait for the others to finish. Miroku had most of the cards, and Kouga only needed two more pairs, Inuyasha the same. Finally, the boys decided to finish the game on the jet.

"Hi guys! Sorry we left without saying anything. We needed to do some emergency shopping." Rin beamed. The boys only looked at her poker faced.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad! It would have been worse if you came with us." Sango reasoned. The boys thought about it and cringed. They were better off bored to death here.

"Let's go wait for the jet outside. It should be coming anytime now." Kagome said. They all grabbed some luggage while the workers brought the rest outside. Like Kagome had predicted, the jet came 5 minutes after they had everything outside. And like Sesshouamru had predicted, the girls did come five minutes before the jet arrived.

"Damn it's this early! I thought it was 10 or something!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking at his watch. It was currently 8: 30 AM.

"We have to leave as soon as possible. It's bad enough we didn't leave yesterday." Ayame replied.

"You guys went shopping at six in the morning?" Miroku raised a brow. The girls just smiled.

The four guys and the two pilots loeaded the luggage on the jet while the girls got on and got comfy. It was like the same jet as before, only this time, it was cream colored, not silver.

Once everybody was on the jet, the pilots took off into the air. During the ride, the boys finished playing go shit, while Sesshoumaru and the girls played monopoly. Soon, Kouga one second, Inuyasha one third, and Miroku lost. The three then decided to join in on monopoly since they just finished setting it up.

"I want the car!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want the shoe!"

"Pass me the horse thingy!"

"Oh no, the bag of money is mine!"

"sigh, give me the cart."

"Got dibs on the thumb thingy!"

"Get me the yarn wheel thingy!"

"I want the ship!"

So the order went like this. Inuyasha first, Kagome second, Kouga third, Sesshoumaru fourth, Rin fifth, Miroku sixth, Sango seventh, and Ayame eigth. They put their pieces on the board, got their money, and Inuyasha rolled the dice. He got nine and landed on conneticut avenue. After the first round and everyone got their chance to buy property, Inuyasha rolled the dice amd this time got 5, landing on Reading railroad.

"I'm buying that." Inuyasha replied handing the banker which was Ayame, the money. In return, Ayame handed him the card.

"My turn!" Kagome exclaimed and rolled the dice.

"Yay snake eyes!" She got a perfect ten but landed on jail.

"Haha you landing in jail!" Rin laughed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and payed Ayame the money to get out of jail and then rolled the dice again. This time she got 6 and landed on St. James Place. She bought it and that ended her turn.

"Finally." sighed Kouga as he rolled the dice. He got 3 and landed on Baltic avenue. He bought it and handed the dice to Sesshoumaru.

Soon, Inuyasha owned all the railroads, Kagome had hotels on all the orange parts, Kouga owned all the dark blue, Sesshoumaru had hotels on all the regualr blue and owned the electric comapny, Rin owned all the periwinkle, Miroku had houses on all of the red, Sango owned the water works and the yellow, and Ayame owned all the green.

The group got tired of playing monopoly, much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment since he was getting all the money, and they all decided to just watch a movie. Besides, there was only an hour left of the ride.

"So what movie?" Sango asked sitting on the couch/seats.

"Let's watch War of the Worlds." Inuyasha suggested following Sango's movement. The rest agreed with the idea and also sat on their seats, the girls cuddled on their guys. Sesshoumaru played it from his seat and everyone started watching the movie.

An hour later, the pilot informed them that the plane was going to land. Most of the group didn't even pay attention to him, they were too engrossed in the movie. They didn't even get to watch the ending because they had already landed. The girls looked out the window and what they saw made them gasp.

"Oh my god. Could it be them?" Kagome asked.

"I sure hope not." Rin sighed.

Sango shook her head. "That is their jet." 

"Hey girls what's wrong?" Kouga asked seeing how the girls just paled even more.

"It's..It's...It's them!" Ayame hardly said.

"Who's them?" Miroku asked cocking his head.

"Them as in them them!" Rin exclaimed. The boys thought long and hard but finally got it.

"You cant possibly mean them can you!" Inuyasha said.

"God no not them!" Sesshoumaru sighed. Everyone dreadfully got out of the plane leaving msot of their luggage in it.

Not like they were going to lug around 10 pieces of luggage each!

Once they got out of the plane, the first thing they saw was a woman who looked like a he/she and Naraku.

Wait a minute Naraku!

"Naraku!" the group exclaimed at the smirking demon. He was wearing a black business suit with a black tie.

"Long time no see, eh?" Naraku said in a cool evilly disturbing voice.

"Naraku what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled. His anger from earlier was coming back.

"Haven't you caused us enough pain?" Ayame said next. Naraku only chuckled.

"I'm only here to make sure you arrived. Besides, I told you to come yesterday, not today." Naraku said, his expression going from amusement to anger. The demons just growled and the humans glared.

"Atleast we're here asshole." Rin muttered but Naraku heard.

"Yes you are here. And your cabin mates are also here. The Band of Seven and the Incarnations."

The friends all gasped when out of the two black jets appeared the people they did not want to see ever.

Ever.

The Band of Seven considered of the leader, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu.

The Incarnations considered of the leader Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, Akage, Kageromaru, Juromaru, and Goshinki. Some of them had major obsessions with the friends and that made them feel sick.

"But we're here too." said a voice the group never expected to hear again. It belonged to the leader of the group, The Demons.

"Shippo! Kirara!" the friends shouted and immediately, they all ran to greet their friends except Sesshoumaru who just walked. Shippo had medium reddish brown hair tied in a pony tail, emerald eyes, and was about Kouga's height. Kirara had long light blonde hair with black tips, red eyes (a lighter color than Naraku's or Kagura's), and was about the other girls height.

The Demons consisted of the leader Shippo, Kirara, his mate, Hiten, Manten, Yura, Jinenji, Kaede, and Kohaku. (A/N: In this story, Kohaku is not related to Sango! And Kaede is young. The two are cayote demons, Hiten, Manten, and Yura are good, and Jinenji is hot.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked happy to see her other friends.

"We were sent to this camp for loyalty shit so here we are!" Kirara exclaimed hugging her friends. The other groups scowled.

"So I see the dweebs have finally reunited. I'm gonna have so much fun with you guys." Bankotsu sneered.

"Leave some for me Ban, and remember, dont touch my Inuyasha!" Jakotsu said winking at the very disgusted hanyou.

"For your Information you fag, I'm happily mated so leave me alone already dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, taking the other four guys to hold him back from the still winking Jakotsu. (A/N: I mean no disrespect for using that word. I watched queer as folk and i totally changed my opinion.)

"We could still be friends with benefits."

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled at the same time.

"Your right, Inuyasha is mine." Kikyou said from her group.

"Shut up! It was over years ago!" 

"Enough of this. Leaders please step forward." Naraku said his face unemotional. All the leaders stepped up and Inuyasha being the leader of his group, The Jewel Hunters, stepped up as well despite his dislike.

"You all very well know that you are here to prove your loyalty to me. If you so happen to fail this task, remember your personal threats. And dont be so cocky, the tasks are not so easy." Naraku said. Then the he/she went to his side.

"This is the owner of the camp, Ms. Shimata Kusonaki." the four leaders snickered at that while Naraku and Shimata glared.

"She has cameras all over the camp to watch you. While in this camp, you will live as if you lived in the Feudal Era. I am sure you and your groups all brought your attire, if not, they will be given to you. Your only weapons shall be your mastered technique. No guns or anything modern." everyone nodded.

"Good. You all will be going through a number of tests while having to collect shikon jewel shards that have been distributed around the camp. They are not real, for I will not use them, but they hold some power. The first group who collects it will be able to leave while the others must stay and redo the whole course again. Understand?" the leaders nodded and looked very confident. Naraku smirked.

"Gather your things, change, drop off any modern item you have at the Mess Hall behind me, and go into the forest. Dismissed." and everyone went inside the mess hall. The leaders explained to the humans of their groups the task that they had to do ans soon everyone was ready to go into the forest. Everyone had their desired weapon and their clothing.

"And here we go." Inuyasha sighed, all the groupd seperating into different parts of the forest.

A/N: Sounds like the series a bit. Oh well whatever. REVIEW AND THANKS TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! 


End file.
